The Last Goodbye
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: Maxie & Spinelli went their separate ways after the explosion at GH. 6 years later they meet again only to find out one is getting married, will the other let them go or can true love resurface? Will they get a second chance to make things right?
1. I hate to let the love between us die

Author's Note: Spixie story! Yay! Apparently I need to mention this, but since it's fanfic and hardly a place I consider real writing - I do this for fun - I will say that the title of the story came from a song I heard Scarlett Johansson sing in He's Just Not That Into You and the title of this chapter is a lyric from the Pussycat Dolls "I hate this part", I got neither from the 1990's muscian Jeff Buckley (so whoever wrote that review saying otherwise, this is where I got it). I do not own these characters or their original backstories, I thought that was basic knowledge in reading fanfic, but I guess not. You will find that many of the chapters have titles from instrumental works, I don't typically mention it in the AN because I just like to post and get it out there, not write pep talks. If I need to cite something I will and usually do if I find it important enough. If I fail to it's because it's FANFIC, meant to enjoy, read and have fun. Don't be so critical. If you have a problem with this, take it up in a message to me. Thank you.

Last Goodbye

Chapter 1

"I hate to feel the love between us die."

It was a warm summer night on this Fourth of July that neither of one of them would ever forget. Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones who just last year seemed to be inseparable were now very much separated. A week would mark the yearly anniversary of the first night they had ever been together as in given each other their heart, body and soul. While she had called it a one-night stand, he had referred to it as a late afternoon of passion. Whatever that evening had meant to them or that evening that occurred almost six months later, would remain unanswered for the next six years of their lives. In six years they would cross paths again and be reminded of the words they never spoke now, in present time as they stared at each other in the park listening to the fireworks above them.

"Maxie?" Robin called her name at precisely the same time Winifred called his.

They quickly glanced away from each other successfully deceiving the people they turned to of the pain erupting in their hearts. Nothing had been the same since the hospital of 45 years came to an explosive end by a toxin that poisoned not only the people that breathed it, but them as well.

"Jackal," the pony tailed, but short girl sweetly called him with a huge smile as her hand molded in his, "You were right, Washington has officially confirmed it now. My boss was working with Equinox."

Robin playfully motioned one of her daughter's toys in front of Maxie before uttering to her cousin who broke from her trance, "Can you grab Emma's bottle from the bag?" The doctor pleasantly smiled for the first time in months, having obviously received treatment for her PPD.

It was a kiss, a hug and yet the saying "a kiss is just a kiss" or perhaps "a hug is just a hug" had no relevance to their story. Maxie had kissed another man and Spinelli had hugged another woman. Trivial emotions to many, but to them, were by far a joking matter. She couldn't explain her moment of weakness just like he couldn't explain why at the moment he rose from the rubble why Maxie wasn't the first to have his burnt arms around her. They were emotions that couldn't be forgiven or forgotten as each one came to spend more time with Johnny Zacchara and Winifred Leeds rather than one another. Barbeque chips and nectar of the gods were reserved for Winifred on Friday nights while a beer and a round of pool was reserved for Johnny. Before they knew it, the last year seemed to be something of years ago, memories that two former lovers of old age reminisced over. She worked at the magazine and he adjusted to a new line of work, the FBI. When they saw each other it was strictly business. He responded like a dispatcher to a broken computer or a package on it's wrong route and she, well, she could never help him with his work, but she always made a point in wising he be careful.

"Yeah," Maxie nodded motioning to the zipper of the bag and pulling out a bottle, "Here you go."

"Of course the jackal was right," he gave her that charming smile she adored, "It's about time the federal ones figured out they had a rat amongst them, but the Jackal can't take all the credit. The Priestess had her own convictions as well."

"Thanks," Robin took the bottle from Maxie and as she fed it to Emma she thoughtfully made it her job to point out a detail she knew Maxie was trying hard not to stare at, "Looks like Spinelli and Winifred are getting close."

Winifred playfully leaned against Spinelli as his arms wrapped around her waist, "I know Mr. Jackal, but I wouldn't have acted on my theories if it weren't for the Jackal's persistence."

"And your point Robin?" Maxie said after wandering her eyes away from the two geeks preparing to kiss each other.

His smile froze as the 007 theme to Winifred's phone rang, "Aww…An unfortunate interruption by the federal ones," he said knowing enough about her now that the ring tone was set to her coworkers' in D.C.

In every awkward silence, bitter argument and lack of ability to understand each others actions, they drew further apart which drove Robin Scorpio, whom was like a sister to Maxie, and Jason Morgan, who was like a brother to Spinelli, to a broken heart at young love going unnoticed by two people who deserved happiness more than anyone.

"You should say hi to him Maxie," Robin looked up from Emma with an insistent nod, "Look Winifred is leaving, this is your chance."

But before she could even consider or gather the courage to do so, someone else had approached Spinelli.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli smiled at his mentor that he hadn't talked to in ages since he moved out of the apartment.

"Agent Jackal," Jason grinned knowing the hacker belonged in his current line of work more than he ever did with him.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli blushed finding Jason's words a little too modest for him.

Jason chuckled, "You're doing okay?"

"Oh ya," Spinelli assured, "The Jackal found a nice humble abode and is enjoying his new employment."

"That's good, but you know I wasn't asking about that per say."

"The Jackal does not know what his former master is talking about."

"Really?" Jason tipped his head to the direction the Scorpio girls were in.

"They're talking about us," Robin teasingly smiled.

"Whatever!" Maxie looked up at her playfully annoyed, "I don't know why you have that look on your face, I thought you and Jason were over a long time ago, does Patrick know you still get all excited inside when you see him?"

"Does Spinelli know that you do?" Robin threw back the innocent threat where Maxie's mouth seemed to shutdown all together.

"Spinelli," Jason leaned in looking at him in the eyes, "Talk to her."

"Talk to who?" Winifred asked walking up to them.

Jason silently sighed in annoyance, "Talk to Sam about taking that couch out of my living room."

"Couch?" Winifred looked at Spinelli with confusion, "Why would you want his couch?"

Spinelli smirked, "Oh, for no particular reason except it's the most comfortable piece of furniture that Jackal has ever…slept on."

"Even more than a bed?" Winifred asked like it didn't make sense.

"Even more than a bed," Spinelli insisted, "I'll call Sam about moving it into my apartment.

"Okay," Jason nodded before looking down at his watch, "Well I have to go pick up some Chinese food for Sam and I but I will tell her to expect your call."

Spinelli smiled at Jason and then looked away from him as he walked passed Robin, Emma and Maxie sitting on a blanket.

"So Priestess," Spinelli turned to her, "What do you say to joining the Jackal to a little one on one saga of Stone Cold?"

"Kismet," she softly smiled before wrapping her arm around him and leaving the grassy area in the opposite direction of Maxie.

Jason shrugged his shoulders mouthing 'I tried' to Robin and she nodded before looking back down at Maxie, "Are you going to tell him or are you going to let this childish act you two having been putting on for the past couple months be your last goodbye?"

Maxie gritted her teeth not wanting to hear this nonsense anymore, "Robin where's Patrick?"

"Maxie!" Robin laughed at her, "Don't change the subject!"

"Robin," Maxie playfully threw back, but had nothing more to say at her peppy glare.

"Maxie I'm just saying you should think about it because I have resources."

"What resources?" Maxi looked at her in amusement of hearing the words.

"Okay, just Mac," Robin giggled, "But he's told me that the FBI are finally clearing out of here which means Spinelli might be leaving with them."

"And leave the holier than saint Lulu Spencer behind? I doubt that," Maxie glanced down at Emma playing with the little baby's favorite toy.

"It's just a rumor I heard."

"Now it's a rumor? You made it sound like it was a spoiler like you heard the words coming out of Mac's mouth," Maxie amusingly looked at her.

"Okay," Robin annoyingly nodded, "It's a spumor."

"Which means we should just wait for it to happen."

"Yeah on our soap operas Maxie, but this is real life and if you don't tell him how you really feel then the two of you are always going to wonder what if."

"What if?"

"What if I had walked over to him and admitted I was only kissing and holding hands and pretending to be with Johnny Zacchara to make him jealous because that's how you feel every time you see him and Winnie together."

"Robin," she groaned, "I…I…" She stuttered until her eyes noticed the grey clouds hanging over the area, "I think it's going to rain" and on cue the thundering sounded and a few raindrops came falling down.

"Crappers!" Robin annoyingly looked over at Emma, "Guess we better going before it down pours." She looked up at Maxie who was already putting away Emma's things, "Someone's in a rush."

"No!" Maxie innocently looked at her, "I just don't want to have to wash my hair again."

Robin amusingly looked away from her to the carrier where she strapped Emma in and then slowly kneed up from the blanket.

"I've got it," Maxie said setting her purse near the basket and Emma's bag.

Robin bent down to the ground anyway and picked up the blanket, "I've got it too."

"I didn't mean like you couldn't get it."

"I know, but you can take a helping hand once in a while," Robin folded the blanket over to her and she took control of it.

"Robin," she honestly looked at her to just drop it.

"Alright," Robin softly uttered, "Come on let's get out of here."

They deserted their perfect picnic spot and walked to the car hoping they could leave before it started to really rain.

"Hey Maxie!" Robin looked up at her as she put Emma into her car seat, "Can you call the hospital and have Epiphany tell Patrick when he gets out of surgery not to meet us at the park?"

"Yeah!" Maxie closed the trunk and then ran around to the passenger door where as she opened it she realized that something was missing.

"Shoot," Robin heard her utter, "What?" She asked as she got into the car putting her seat belt on.

"I left my purse."

"Are you sure?" Robin looked in the back seat knowing Maxie had at first dropped the bag of Emma's things in the back seat.

"Well yeah," Maxie said leaning out of the passenger seat and opening the sidecar door. She climbed into the seat next to Emma and looked into the baby bag and then over to the picnic basket in the back.

"Yeah I have." She annoyingly uttered leaning away from the back, "It's okay," she looked up at Robin who motioned to the glove compartment, "You want to take an umbrella?"

"No it's okay," she climbed out of the seat.

"Are you sure?"

"Robin I'll be back before it starts raining cats and dogs and mash potatoes," she stubbornly interjected. Robin amusingly looked at her, "Mash potatoes?"

"It was in one of Emma's books, don't look at me like that! I'll be back in five," Maxie took off closing the door.

Robin glanced down at Emma, "Mash potatoes."

Emma giggled before slowly whining into a cry "I know it doesn't sound right to me either," Robin playfully pouted. "Just like Maxie's refusal to tell uncle Spinelli she loves him." Robin saw Emma's face scrunch up into a whimper, "Yeah it makes me want to cry to."

Maxie ran back into the deserted area to see no purse in the patch of green grass they had occupied for the past couple of hours. She cursed agitatedly at her favorite Prada bag, a bag that meant more to her for reasons that Robin, Mac or Lulu or even Kate couldn't understand.

"Looking for this?" He walked dark and handsomely from behind her.

A smile pierced her lips at the sound of his voice. Her eyes closed for a brief second as she felt him stop just inches from behind her. She hadn't been this close to him in what felt like forever.

"Yeah," she opened her eyes and turned to him, "Thanks." She said where as she took it from him his fingers brushed up against hers sending waves of electricity down her back.

"Your welcome Maximista," he slowly said to her with a frown of a smile touching his face.

The icicles frozen solid around her heart melted at the mention of her name, oh how she missed that, how she missed him.

They began to talk at the same time where they both nervously looked down at the ground giggling at the awkwardness that never used to occur with them.

"How's Robin?" Spinelli asked sliding his hands into his pockets.

For a moment she was speechless, but not because he didn't ask how she was doing, but because of the shirt he was wearing, the same blue shirt she had unbuttoned before they had sex in her apartment.

"She's doing okay," Maxie glanced up at him, "She's taking it one day at a time."

"That's good," he nodded like a man nods when the beauty in front of him mesmerizes him.

"Yeah," Maxie crossed her arms before sliding her hand into her back pocket, "Patrick is really relieved."

Spinelli smiled showing his happiness for her family, "He was pretty worried about her when everything went down at the hospital."

"Ye-ah."

Spinelli looked at her as if he was in a daze thinking back to the crisis that was the night from hell, "We had to keep telling him that our focus had to be the people in that hospital, saving them, that he wasn't the only person worried for his family."

Maxie read the underlining meaning of his words, Patrick was worried for his family, Spinelli was worried for his measuring to her and once again the guilt of that kiss came crashing down on her. She looked away from him, ashamed.

He didn't know if the reason she looked away from him was because she thought Winifred was his supposed family. He still didn't understand how a woman he only knew for a few days, a few weeks at the most, had torn her apart. He had to tell her.

"If we could keep it together so could he because we all had people outside that we were thinking about," he hoped in what was left of their little friendship that she would be able to see that she was the one who wouldn't leave his thoughts. She was the girl outside. She was the girl tormenting the insides of his heart that he needed to live for.

"Was I one those people?" She said glancing up at him knowing if he said yes they could get back what they lost, "Did you think about me?" She thought, which some how formed into a question out of her mouth. How she worked the courage to ask him, she didn't know, but all she knew was this fact. Winnie had been inside; inside for most of the crisis and she, Maxie had been outside the entire time.

His gaze turned into that of somber and confusion. There was disbelief that he couldn't verbally communicate through his dry lips of his slightly opened mouth. He wanted to tell her 'yes', but at the same time he wanted to question how she could possibly think he would concern himself with anyone else. The way she looked at him hanging onto his every emotion made him wonder what their relationship had perished to. How they stood in front of each other now strangers of who each other was and what they were feeling and where their lives had taken each other since their downfall.

The look in his eyes communicated on some level that he hated this. This part right here, this part of not knowing anything about her life and acting like their paths hadn't crossed one cold month in December when the death of Georgie brought their opposite souls together.

"Spinelli," she looked at him to stop staring at her in this teasing silence and answer her question.

"What!" He painfully shouted jerking his head to her where he wanted to ask her the one of many questions running through his mind, but the sudden rain that poured on them stormed him speechless.

She still didn't want that umbrella and her hair seemed like such a mute point as she lost herself in the bitter anger of his eyes.

"Why won't you answer my question!"

"Because I shouldn't have to!" He yelled over loud thunder strike of Zeus's wrath.

"What?" She nodded pretending she hadn't heard him, but she heard him loud and clear.

"I said because I shouldn't have to!" He said where she still looked puzzled and so he frustratingly grabbed her hand and ran under the gazebo.

They were soaked, soaked in the rain of their sorrow for what they knew was either the imminent end of their relationship or the beginning of the more that they always lingered to know if it existed between them.

"I'm leaving!" She shouted where he backed away from, "Fine! Leave if that's what you really want!" He motioned her to walk off the steps, but she walked forward shouting, "No I'm leaving!" They breathed deeply from their jog, from the cool breeze set forth by the water drops.

"Leaving?" He looked at her wondering if the underlining meaning of those words were true, "Like…" He couldn't even mouth if she was leaving Port Charles.

She stopped in front of him explaining what he seemed to already be catching onto, "Kate's leaving Port Charles. She's taking Crimson with her to New York City and offered me a job."

He intensely stared at her with no emotion for what was he supposed to say? "Are you gonna take it?"

"She's offered me everything I've ever wanted Spinelli," she smiled like it was a dream come true and it was. She had run the magazine so well while Kate was recovering from the bio toxin that when Kate returned she promoted her to junior editor. She promised to hook her up with a nice apartment in New York, introduce her to all the right people, take her under her wing.

"Then you should do it," he felt his heart ripping in two.

"What?" She looked at him wondering how he could tell her to go.

"What do you mean 'what'? This is your dream Maxie, everything you've worked for, you have to do this."

"I don't," she touched his arm before gazing up at him, "I can stay."

"No," he negatively nodded, "The jackal…" He paused looking down at the wet wood before looking back up at her, "I didn't come in the middle of the night to fix your computer or re-route your packages or hack into Couture, I didn't do it because I had nothing else to do. I did it for you because I believe in you. You deserve this more than anyone I know. You have to go."

"Why don't I believe you?" She placed her hand on his chest, "Why?" She cupped his cheek.

He thought hard about what he was about to do. He could see it in her eyes that perhaps there was something going on between them, something that they could never really explain, but was there. He couldn't let her give up her dream, but he didn't want to let her go either.

"Maxie," he took her hands off him, "I'm leaving with Winnie for Washington."

BJ's heart was beating irregularly now. Maxie's lungs closed. Robin was right.

"Look at me," he squeezed her hands while trying to look her in the eyes, but she refused to look at him. He caught her broken hearted glare caving in on her and he realized he had hurt her, hurt her more than he ever wanted to. He thought by sharing the news with her that she would be able to see that their lives were going in different directions. That perhaps they both needed to end what never really started and just wish each other well.

He let go of her hands and turned to the steps where he could hear her soft whimpers. He looked over his shoulder where his eyes burned at seeing her figure hunched over leaning on the wooden railings. His lips trembled. He knew he should embrace her. Try to discover why she seemed to be falling apart at a sentence that didn't mean anything but it's literal translation. He was leaving with Winnie on the same plane to the same place at the same time. Why couldn't she see it as that? Why couldn't she question what he and Winnie were? Why couldn't she just act like she gave a damn about who kept his bed warm, not like he and Winnie were exactly sleeping together, but the point was that she could put an end to this and she refused to do that so he decided to walk away with this being their last goodbye.

He stepped onto the last step with his back to her and said what he wanted to tell her minutes ago, "You'll do great in New York City. You show them the beautiful brilliant Maximista that I have come to…." He tried to think of an adjective to describe his affection for her. Adore. Love. Admire. But he couldn't compel himself to say either one of those words.

She slowly turned to him, to his back becoming drawn to the fact that he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I'm happy for you," he uttered before stepping into the rain where he stood there silent for minutes. His heart beat rapidly for a response that he timed in his mind of 180 seconds, one Mississippi, two Mississippi and so on and so forth. He never heard a peep and that's when he knew it was indeed over.

"I did think about you," he somberly turned to her where her fragile face almost made it impossible for him to tell her just how much he thought of her, "Every second of every minute of every hour that I was in there."

He approached the first step of the gazebo, "When I was caught in that explosion," he stood on the second step, " Your face was the last thing the jackal saw," he stepped onto that last step, "And the first thing the jackal saw when he woke up in the rubble."

He walked towards her, "You kept me sane and most importantly…" He stopped in front of her looking into her blue watery eyes, "You kept me alive." He wiped his hand over her wet cheek stroking his hand into her blonde hair, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She hated herself in this very moment. She had told herself she wanted this. She wanted him to search her eyes, to lick his dry lips moist, to lean in and initiate a kiss. The reunion she had thought of in her dreams couldn't have been anymore perfect. It was too bad his words gave her cold feet.

He searched her eyes. He licked his dry lips moist. He leaned in. She leaned away. He flushed with embarrassment. She tried to explain. He turned away from her. She grabbed his hand. He spoke.

"Goodbye Maximista."

He memorized her face so he'd never forget what happened here, why this was their last goodbye. He pulled her hand from his. Backed down from the gazebo. Looked at her. Ignored the tears. Mixed her sounds into the rain and buried their love there, in the green pastures of Port Charles.

It was April 1st, 2015. Six years had passed and the twenty-seven year old Maxie Jones resided in New York City as the Editor in Chief of Real Girls Magazine. For a second year in a row it had been voted the number one best magazine for teenagers. She lived in one of the best apartments New York City had to offer and had enough money to retire tomorrow if she wanted to. Life was good.

"Ms. Jones?" Her first assistant's voice echoed in her office.

"Yes Elle?" Maxie looked down at the layouts for the next month's magazine.

"Um there's a Lulu Spencer on line two for you," she uttered with caution, "I know you told me to never put her through or give her the time of day, but she says it's urgent."

"When is it not," Maxie annoyingly uttered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones I missed what you said," her assistant only caught mumblings through the phone.

Maxie rolled her eyes, "Take a message."

"Okay," she signed off.

"Lulu, Lulu, Lulu," Maxie annoyingly nodded as she rearranged photos and articles, "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" She questioned for the last time she saw the young Spencer girl it was two years ago in Port Charles around Christmas when her bad boy at the time, Dominic Pirelli was brought to hospital for a shoulder bullet wound.

The phone rang again, "Yes Elle…"

"Um Robin Scorpio is hear to see you? She says she knows she doesn't have an appointment, but said it won't take long."

"It's okay, send her in," Maxie looked down at the layouts and brought them over to her drafting table.

"Maxie?" Robin poked the door open.

"Robin!" Maxie joyfully walked over to greet her, "What are you doing in New York?"

"Well," Robin leaned out of the hug, "Patrick wanted to take some time off to take Emma and Ben to the Lion King."

"The Lion King?" Maxie smiled in amazement, "Isn't Ben a little young for that? Can you take four year olds to that?"

"Patrick is looking into it, but if not, I'll take Emma and Patrick will take him to the zoo."

"Well I could watch Ben, if you and Patrick want to experience the Lion King with Emma, I'd love to spend some time with my nephew."

"Okay," Robin awkwardly giggled, "I'll let you know, but don't you have some big party or hot date this week."

Maxie rolled her eyes while walking to close her office doors, "Dates not really, parties usually, but it's not every day that my favorite cousin…"

"Your only cousin," Robin playful eyed her.

"Only cousin comes to visit me," Maxie smiled before the two burst out laughing.

"Take a seat," Maxie motioned to the chair where she walked around her desk, "You want something to drink?" She pushed a button on her phone to address the attention of her assistants, "Elle? Tiffany?"

"It's okay Maxie, I'm not going to be here long," Robin looked at her not to bother.

"Are you sure?" Maxie looked at her where Robin insisted.

"Okay," she looked back down at her answering machine, "Tiffany I seem to remember not having my Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks this morning, I wonder why I can't seem to remember, oh ya because someone forgot to bring me one this morning."

"I'm so sorry Ms. Jones," Tiffany shrieked, "I'll go get it now."

"Thank you," she looked up at Robin while motioning to take her seat, "What?"

Maxie giggled, "Nothing…"

"No what is it?" Maxie honestly looked at her.

"Well it's just that I remember all those years ago you saying you would never treat people the way Kate treated you," Robin tried to keep a straight face at her hypocrisy.

"Hey I learned under the best and look what I have?" Maxie looked around her office, "They'll understand."

Robin amusingly smiled, "Yeah you have it all."

"Hey I do," Maxie playfully teased back at her, "I really do, I couldn't be any happier."

"Well let's see how true that is when I tell you that I need a dress for a wedding in July," Robin grinned at her hoping she wouldn't exactly ask who was getting married.

"Who's getting married? Anyone I know?" Maxie excitedly smiled as she grabbed a notepad to write down some information on.

Robin chuckled, "Um yeah you know them."

Maxie curiously looked at Robin, "Is it Lulu?"

"Have you talked to Lulu?" Robin cautiously eyed her, tip toeing around the issue even more carefully.

"Oh heavens no, you know Lulu and I don't get along," Maxie giggled before looking down at the notepad writing down the little information Robin gave her. "I only mentioned Lulu because she just called my office here a few minutes ago and with you mentioning wedding, I assumed that maybe she and Dominic were getting married."

"Like Johnny Zacchara would ever let her marry Sonny's son," Robin mentioned where Maxie looked up at her wondering what she meant.

"Hold up," Maxie looked at her, "Did you just say Sonny's son?" Maxie looked at her like this was the greatest gossip she had heard in months.

"Yup and he's not Dominic either, it's Dante."

"Dante?" Maxie questioned, "Wow. Luke and Sonny must love the fact that their children are dating."

"I guess so, I don't really talk to Luke and Sonny is well, Sonny, married to Claudia."

"Eew," Maxie looked down at the notepad, "Johnny must really hate that they're still married."

"Not as much as Kate I'm sure," Robin accidentally said where Maxie looked up at her, "Actually I think she's really happy with Jax."

"Oh well forget I mentioned it," Robin giggled.

"Okay so back to the wedding, wait," Maxie glanced up at her, "Is it Nicholas and Nadine? Are they tying the knot?"

"Um they aren't even together anymore, Nadine actually is dating Matt," Robin knew that would have Maxie completely shocked.

"Wow, I can't believe someone gave that egotistical jerk the time of day," Maxie giggled remembering how annoying he was all those years ago.

"Hey, I seem to remember you giving that egotistical jerk the time of day."

Maxie rolled her eyes, "Yeah because I was having a really hard time transitioning from Port Charles to here."

"Are you sure that was it?" Robin playfully looked at her.

"Don't you dare say it," Maxie jokingly pointed at her.

"Well I unfortunately have to bring him up," Robin sighed hoping her cousin would be able to take this.

"Why?" Maxie smiled, "What is he like the best man? Is it Elizabeth and Jason getting married? Because I tell ya, Lucky and Sam must be tired of getting jerked around." Maxie looked down at the notepad jotting down names of designers she had connections to.

"Maxie," Robin gently touched her hand, "He's not the best man."

Maxie stared at her, "He's become a priest hasn't he?" She told herself in a joking manner, "Is he marrying Max and Diane?"

"No Maxie," Robin looked at her serious, "He's the groom this time."

"July is a horrible month to have a wedding," Maxie scoffed at the news, looking down at the paper.

"Maxie if this is too close," she looked at knowing she had other options.

"No," Maxie quickly looked up at her, "It was six years ago Robin. I mean no one wants to hear that someone they once cared for is getting married especially when you yourself are single."

"Are you sure?" She looked at Maxie, "I mean the wedding is probably going to be really small and showing up in some awesomely designed dressed…"

"Would be a great way to stand up the bride," Maxie sinisterly giggled.

Robin nervously looked at her, "You know what this was a mistake." She got up from her chair where Maxie quickly looked at her, "No I was just joking, okay sort of."

"Maxie it's obvious this is gong to bother you, why don't you forget that I came here and continue on with your day."

"Robin," Maxie raised her voice seriously while walking around her desk, "It's okay. Look I'll call some people and see if I can get them to design a somewhat elegant dress that looks like you can purchase it at Macy's."

"Alright and I'll let you know about babysitting Ben this week," Robin nervously looked at her hoping she hadn't just doomed Damian Spinelli's wedding.

"Okay," Maxie smiled walking her out of the office and to the elevator, "Robin stop looking at me like that. I'm happy for him, good for him. Like seriously I'm thinking about what type of wedding present to get him."

"Behave yourself," Robin seriously looked at her, "It's always hard to see a man you once loved move on with someone else."

"Oh please," Maxie crossed her arms, "I haven't talked to him in years, I probably wouldn't like him anymore and he probably wouldn't like me."

The elevator doors opened and Robin turned to her cousin, "Okay well I'll see in a few days perhaps?"

"You bet," she smiled before hugging her and then impatiently waiting for the doors to closed in which as soon as they did she turned to her assistant.

"Do you still have Lulu Spencer on the line?"

"Yes, she said that she knew you'd want to talk to her after I told her you were talking with your cousin," Elle hoped that it was okay she had given that personal detail out.

"Great and when Tiffany gets back I have a project for you to work on," Maxie looked away from Elle and walked back into her office where she closed the door behind her and calmly told herself, "You don't care. You don't even know him anymore."

She leaned off the door and walked to her desk where she collected herself and calmly sat in the chair.

"Line two Ms. Jones," Elle told her once more.

"Thank you," Maxie took a deep breath and then picked up the phone and pushed the line 2 button.

"Who is she?" Maxie asked knowing only Lulu would get right to the point.

"Are you sitting down?" Lulu asked as she looked out her New York City Hotel room.

"Yes, but it shouldn't even matter right? Because it was six years ago and he and I went our separate ways and…"

"You know her," Lulu sighed knowing this wasn't going to go well. She could barely stomach the news as well.

"Well almost all the women that I knew he was interested in either died, are in a coma or dating someone else,"

"Maxie it's her," Lulu glanced down at an article with their wedding announcement in it.

"Lulu why do you continue to speak to me in general terms, have you not learned over the past eight years that I don't play twenty questions."

"Okay fine, I'll tell you who it is, but I hope you are sitting down because when I tell you who he's marrying you will flip."

"Lulu I probably won't, I haven't talked to him in…in a very long time and anyway I just want to make sure she's not some gold digging whore…"

"No that would be you."

"Very funny, need I bring up all the men you've screwed over."

"I'm serious Maxie, you will want to break up the wedding when I tell you who it is."

"Lulu, I don't want to break up the wedding, I just want to make sure he'll be happy."

"It's Winnie."

"I'm guessing it's not Winnie the Pooh Bear."

"Uh no." Lulu stupidly nodded her head; "He's marrying Winifred Leeds on July 2nd."

"Unless we do something about it," Maxie swerved her chair looking out the window overlooking New York City.

"I think I can get Nadine in on the game."

"What about Sam?"

"I don't know, Sam is very loyal to Spinelli's happiness."

"Spinelli doesn't know what makes him happy."

"And you do?"

"I want him to be happy, shoot I'd rather him marry you than the bitch who put him away, who I lost him to in the first place."

"So it's for his own good then?" Lulu said to her trying to keep her ethics straight.

"Yes, but do you have to make it sound so dirty. I mean it's not like we're robbing a bank."

"No just robbing him of his happiness."

"Which I doubt he's really happy with her, remember you are his first love, I was his second, if he can have either of us, he'll drop her in a heartbeat."

"Well I have a boyfriend."

Maxie rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Lulu you're not going to have to give up Dominic or Dante whatever his name is, god forbid Lulu on pedestal makes a sacrifice."

"Well you're the one who really loved him back, if you hadn't been afraid to tell him that then he might be married to you now…"

"Would that have gotten under your skin?"

"Maxie."

"Joking, look are you in town?"

"Yeah I'm staying at Embassy Suites here, 8th floor room 825."

"Great, I'll be there at seven," she said goodbye, waited for Lulu to hung up and then slowly let go of the phone.

"You'll thank me someday Spinelli, I want you to be happy, but not with her, you deserve better."

A knocking came on the door, "Ms. Jones your coffee."

"Come in," she yelled swerving her chair around, "Both of you enter at once."

Tiffany walked forward setting her coffee on the desk and then backed away to standing right beside Elle.

"Elle I want you to cancel all my meetings for today, Tiffany I want you to Diane Miller and Kate Howard on the line and then I want the both of you to find everything you can Damian Spinelli."

"Oooh an ex boyfriend?" Tiffany winked.

"Tiff!" Elle eyed her to never bring up personal business.

"Sorry," Tiff frowned.

"It's okay, look the sooner you get me everything on his wedding to Winifred Leeds in Port Charles, the sooner you two can have the rest of the day off."

The two perked up and left her office where she got up from her desk and walked to her liquor cabinet. As much as she wanted to believe that she and Lulu and whoever joined in could stop the wedding from happening she still believe her chances were slim. The Jackal and the Priestess were two inseparable nerds that last time she saw them and nerd love is never flattering, in fact, she told herself, it was flat out boring. However she was the Maximista, the blonde one, the fashionista. They were the beauty and geek, which was way hotter than any other duo.

"To six years," she raised her shot glass, "To hoping that I'm not six years too late." She drank it back having no idea what she was getting herself into.

So this was just something that popped in my head. I heard this song "The last goodbye" sung by Scarlett Johansson and it kind of inspired me to write something. It probably won't be very long, not as detailed and day to day as my other fanfics are. I don't know. I just had this random idea I wanted to write. Read and review thanks! Next chapter: A little Sex and the City.


	2. It's now or never

Chapter 2

"It's now or never."

Maxie walked into the bar of the Embassy Suites hotel and saw Lulu and to her surprise Nadine sitting at the bar.

"So please tell me this is some bad April fools joke," Maxie annoyingly smiled as she set her purse on the bar.

"Nope it's the real thing," Lulu slid the wedding announcement in her direction.

"You have got to be kidding me," Maxie gazed down at the picture encasing Spinelli kissing Winifred's cheek with the headline _**Jackal PI gets engaged to a Federal One.**_

"Oh that's rich," Maxie chuckled.

"I thought it was cute," Nadine uttered under her breath where Lulu and Maxie turned their heads at her.

"What?" Nadine looked at them, "I thought it was original."

"Well it's…it's anything but original," Maxie looked at the article with furry as she took her seat.

The bartender walked over, "What can I get you?"

"A knife," Maxie said as her eyes saw fire at Winifred who had amazing straight brown hair and a decent outfit.

The bartender looked at her worried and Lulu looked up at him, "She'll have what I'm having."

The bartender nodded putting a shot glass on the table and then pouring scotch into. Maxie grabbed the glass, drank it and slammed it back on the counter, "Another."

The bartender amusingly filled it up again and then motioned to put the bottle back, but Maxie uttered, "Leave it."

He hesitantly looked at her and then left the bottle on the table, "Okay." He walked away seeing the woman peer down at the paper.

_Damian Spinelli, the owner of Jackal PI, a private eye agency, is finally tying the knot. So what does that mean for you lovely ladies looking for your favorite Sam Spade to solve your boyfriends' late nights and husbands' murders? Well, Damian Spinelli is staying in Port Charles during the summers where Samantha McCall will run the agency during the rest of the year while he's out doing miscellaneous missions for his sixth year in the FBI. _

_When asking what compelled him to pop the question to the beautiful Winifred Leeds who upon first meeting the Jackal six years ago arrested him for criminal activities with the alleged mob boss Jason Morgan, he said, "Winnie and I have known each other for a long time. We've been through a lot and I mean a lot. There got to be a point where I looked at her and couldn't stop smiling at the way she made me feel. This just seemed like the next logical step." _

_And when I asked Damian how he proposed he said, "Well it was kind of awkward. This is totally classified what I'm about to tell you [giggles] I'm just kidding, sort of. It was around one in the morning and we were getting ready to parachute out of a C-130. I was really nervous, the Jackal hates heights, but she grabbed my hand and said 'we jump together' and I got that smile on me. [laughs] She said on the count of three, one, two, and as she said three, I said will you marry me?" _

_And how did she answer? "Well yes of course, however I couldn't hear her because the engines were so loud and just as she was about to say something the airplane tilted and we both fell out. [laughs] So I technically didn't get answer for about twenty minutes, which was after she rescued me from a tree and played doctor." _

_Played doctor? "That sounded bad didn't it?" _

_Yes. "We didn't do [laughs] anything, but I was suffering from a concussion so we might have [giggles]. No seriously I hit my head pretty bad from the landing, I was bleeding, really bleeding. I sort of passed out when she found me."_

_Sort of? "Okay I was awake and could hear her panicking." _

_What was she saying? "Oh just the usual, what most women say, 'don't die don't die Mr. Jackal! Not until I tell you yes' When she said that I opened my eyes with a smirk". _

_You know you're a jerk you know that right? "Yes. She slapped me for that and then said yes." _

_And what happened after you two saved the world? "Um that's classified."_

_Okay Mr. James Bond, so when's the wedding? "July 2__nd__." _

_Why July 2__nd__? Why not gee July 4__th__? A national holiday? "Because we'll be working." _

_Seriously? "No, she thought people would much rather be barbequing and watching fireworks than sitting in a church." _

_And what was your reason? "Oh me? I've never really been a fan of July 4__th__. It's kind of always my Friday the 13__th__." _

_Really? "Yeah, well I take that back, there was this one year before I met Winnie that I got laid the week of it." _

_Oh? Anyone the bride to be should be worried about? "No that flame has been distinguished for a long time. The love of my life is Winifred Leeds." _

By now Maxie had drank about a fourth of that bottle while reading the last three sentences of that article over and over again.

"Oh gawd?!" Maxie read down to the brief interview with Winnie.

_So Ms. Bride to be, how are you? "Good."_

_Are you excited? – "Of course. I've waited for this for a long time."_

_Waited to marry Damian or just waited since you was a little girl? – "Both."_

_So what will the wedding be like? – "I've always dreamed of a big wedding. My father expects it to be big with a lot of guests and Damian has a lot of family where I met him."_

_Talking about how you met him, did you ever expect to fall in love with the guy who was 'the mission'? – "No, it kind of just happened, but not right away. When I met him he was head over heals in love with another woman."_

_Oooh, did you try to steel him? "No." _

_Is it not your style?- "Well I do like to play nice, but I didn't feel the need to honestly. Here was this amazing guy, cute, charming, smart…very smart who was about to have his whole life changed, I knew he would need someone by his side. So I played nice."_

Maxie nodded her head disapprovingly remembering perfectly that she so did not play nice.

_Did you ever think he would forgive you? – "No. I didn't and I don't think he forgave me at first because she [the woman he loved] had told him repeatedly that I was bad news."_

_She was right._

Maxie nodded like she damn was right_._

"_So yeah when he called me asking for help with this crisis that came about, I was ecstatic, but he just wanted my help. I apologized and his first words weren't 'I forgive you' they were 'I need help'."_

_When did he begin to forgive you? – "It was during the crisis, he saved my life in an explosion and we got trapped together for a brief time. We talked about many things."_

_So where were you two after it all- "Friends."_

_When did it become more? – "Well not for a while. He was dealing with a lot. A good friend of his had died, another was leaving town, a close friend of his was dealing with a rough break up in which the woman he loved had been caught with her boyfriend."_

_Ouch, sounds very soapy. – "Yes it was. Spinelli had all these women needing him. Needing comfort and forgiveness, but me on the other hand, I just wanted to be in his life."_

_When did you fall in love with him? –"I became very smitten with Damian Spinelli when saved my life before we left Port Charles. I had developed a serious crush on him which wouldn't be returned for about two years. It wasn't until I was hurt on the job that he opened his eyes." _

_And how did that feel? – "Amazing. I was in the hospital and he had been there all night, when I finally woke up, the first thing he did was kiss my hand and tell me he loved me." _

_Was it smooth sailing from there? – "No. We had a lot of obstacles. We broke up twice."_

_He didn't tell me this- "He didn't? Well the first time we broke up it was because of work and the second was because of a…Miscarriage." _

"Oh my god." Maxie looked up at Lulu who slowly nodded like it surprised her too.

_That must have been really hard- "It was. We blamed each other and it was painful. I threw myself into work and he took time off. He went back to Port Charles and that's when he started the very now successful PI business."_

_What brought you two back together? – "It was a number of things. He had returned to Washington to put in his papers of resignation when he heard that I was in trouble. To sum it all up he found me when no one was looking. He didn't give up and when he essentially saved me, all the feelings came back and we finally began to heal. We became the Jackal and the Priestess again."_

"I…" Maxie shockingly looked up at Lulu once more.

"Well don't tell me you've gone soft, take another drink," Lulu insisted, but something in Maxie was different.

"I can't believe he went through that without us," Maxie concernedly looked at her, "Lulu we can't do this to him."

Lulu's eyes bulged and Nadine jerked her head, happy that she had made that realization, but at the same time surprised.

"Maxie," Lulu seriously eyed her, "You're telling me you want him to marry her?"

"No!" Maxie put the article down, "But…"

"But you're going to let one miscarriage and a few breakups and near death experiences out way the helluva year you two had?" Lulu questioned wondering if Maxie was really having a change of heart.

"I don't know," Maxie looked back down at the article and then drank back another shot, feeling the sting of more alcohol than she needed. "I read this and maybe she is good for him, maybe they are perfect together."

"So I can get back to the hospital?" Nadine stuck her neck out further.

Lulu looked away from Maxie, "Bartender?"

"Yes Miss?" He walked back over to her.

"Do you have a red pen?"

"Ooh are we gonna draw on the picture?" Nadine excitedly smiled, "Aunt Raylene…"

"Girl you still quote Aunt Raylene?" Maxie amusingly looked at her.

"Yes," Nadine looked at her not at all embarrassed, "It's how I choose to remember her."

"Uh huh," Lulu smiled up at the bartender taking the pen from him.

"As I was saying," Nadine swiftly took the pen out of Lulu's hand and slid the article her way, "She said as much as adults want to pretend they're all grown up," she drew a mustache on Winnie, "They're kids at heart."

Maxie and Lulu quizzically looked at each other, "Which means I have the right to draw these," Lulu took the pen from her and drew horns on her head.

"Maxie," she motioned the pen and Maxie looked at it.

"Come on, behind that soft side of you feeling sorry for her, you deep down still hate her," Lulu enthused at her and Maxie sinisterly took the pen and began to have fun with it.

"I hate how perfect they look in this picture," Maxie said as she drew a pitchfork and devils tail and dotted red eyes.

"I hate that you let him go," Lulu somberly stared at Spinelli's much older matured face, "He really loved you."

"Yeah let's just rub it in Lulu," Maxie annoyingly eyed her.

"I just think you should reconsider the whole breaking up the wedding thing," Lulu slid the picture to her and took the pen, "Bartender." He walked back over and she handed the pen back to him, "Thank you."

"Well isn't that a piece of artwork, what is this some evil chick party?" The man amusingly stared the photo.

"It was," Lulu wandered her eyes disappointedly at Maxie, "But she has refused to claim what's always been hers."

"Oh I see, the ex –scorn lover can't take that a…" He turned the photo to himself, "A Damian Spinelli is getting married to…She's cute."

Maxie giggled taking the photo, "That is not funny!"

"Oh come on," he giggled refilling all their glasses, "You know maybe there's a way to win him back without being evil."

"What like pretend to be happy for him?" Maxie eyed him.

"Show gratitude that he wouldn't expect and yeah, he might begin to think there was something he used to like about you," he honestly answered while cleaning a glass.

"Then," he leaned on the counter, "If his bride to be can't make it to something that pertains to the wedding he'll ask you because you've proved to be supportive."

"Ohh that could work," Lulu turned to her, "Then you two can hang out, reconnect."

"Remind him of your connection," the bartender added on.

Nadine butt in, "It'll be like all those movies, My best friend's wedding, 13 going on 30, Maid of honor…"

"Guys this is ridiculous," Maxie rolled her eyes, "He's not going to open his heart to me again and maybe I shouldn't either."

"Well it's certainly an idea," he turned away from them.

"Think about it Maxie," Lulu turned to him, "It would be genuine. You see him and offer to make this the best wedding ever."

"And knowing Winnie she'll probably show up to all the meetings so Spinelli and I won't be able to bond."

"Well you leave that to me, Dante and I are the masters of causing disruptions."

"No," Maxie abruptly looked up at her, "If I do this, pretend to be happy and be the best friend I can be in hopes that he remembers how wonderful we were together, there can't be any…He can't somehow find out like in all those movies…" She looked over at Nadine, "That I was trying to break them up, there can't be some revelation that I never had any good intentions but of my own."

Lulu looked at her taken back, "Wow you really have had a change of heart in the past couple of years."

"No, maybe for the first time in my life I want to play nice," she glanced down at the photo of Spinelli, "Maybe I need to just play nice instead of hard to get."

Lulu wandered her eyes to Nadine who looked just as surprised, "Well if that's how you want to play it. We'll go with that."

"Yeah," Nadine added, "And when the time is right we can help persuade him to you."

Maxie mesmerizingly looked at his still very boyish face, "Why did I let you go?"

"Cause you wanted a career," Nadine quietly reminded her.

"No," Maxie nodded negatively wishing that had been the answer, her admirations.

"It happens to the best of us Maxie," Lulu softly looked at her thinking about how close she could have had it all with Johnny, "There was a reason you two were pulled in opposite directions."

"You think?" Maxie looked up at her where Lulu nodded, "For this moment, right here."

"You both have your careers, now you need each other," Nadine sappily eyed Maxie.

Maxie chuckled in utter ridiculousness. She hadn't thought about Spinelli in a while, not since she had started the magazine, that was perhaps the last time she thought of him because he wasn't there to experience it with her. The point though was that she over the past six years had been with many men, mostly one night stands, but they all seemed to lack something about them. Spinelli had been that one hit wonder that she hadn't been able to find anywhere else.

"Stop it guys, just thinking about him is going to make me fall in love with him all over again."

"All over again?" The bartender mocked, "Sounds like you never stopped."

She nervously smiled at him and then glanced down at the photo and silently questioned to herself if that were the truth. Had she never stopped loving him or was she just being nostalgic over a period in her life that seemed to have the greatest influence on her?

"Hey bartender!" They heard a gentlemen's voice ring through the room.

He looked up from the three girls and saw an interesting figure, "Yeah?" He looked back down at them.

The man stopped just a few feet away from them, "What do you get when three blondes find out an old friend is getting married?"

Lulu looked over her shoulder to see a charming man in black and white suit.

"The apocalypse," he shouted where now the only girl not looking at the sharp man was Ms. Jones.

"Spinelli," Nadine smiled where he looked back up at the bartender, "Good answer, can I get a round tequila shots for these ladies."

"Sure thing," he glanced down at the pretty girl who was not ready to see this man yet.

"Ma'am, it's now or never," he looked into her blue eyes as his hand gripped the article, "Go get him."

Lulu got off the bar stool eying him before running towards him, "It's been so long!" She almost knocked him down was how powerful her body collided with his, "Gosh I've missed you!" She leaned away where his hands fell to hers, "Too long."

"Yes," she gazed at him, "Too long." There was a glow to Lulu that seemed to have been gone for quite some time because of his absence for her life, seeing him just made life happier for a moment.

He looked passed her to Nadine, "Nurse Crowell, last time I saw you I believe you nursed me through a shoulder wound?" He winked at having scene two years ago in the first week of his business opening up.

"Yes," she walked towards him where Spinelli let go of Lulu, "I hope the Jackal PI is taking better care of himself instead of running around with Mobsters and getting shot at?"

He rolled his eyes, "I try."

"Try harder, seeing you has convinced me how much I need to have your bright smiling face in my life from time to time," she stopped in front of him and hugged him.

Lulu looked at Maxie who was composing herself as she stepped off the bar stool. Maxie saw the bartender give her a thumb's up at the job she did on her make up. She then took a deep breath and turned to him, to the man she hurt six years ago, to the man that she couldn't believe she had fallen for again just by the sight of him.

"We'll do," he confidently nodded, "You share the same concern with Winifred."

"Then I know I'm not wrong," Nadine nodded her head.

"Heavens no," he chuckled, "Aunt Raylene is plenty right," he winked.

She giggled and then felt Maxie's enclosing presence on them and made room for her.

There was a soft sigh to seeing her again. He had seen her in magazines, on the internet, on television, and even in public over the years, but he had never stood this close to her since their last engagement those dreadful six years ago.

She stood in front of him poised, "Hey."

"Hey," he slowly said back.

"Wow, you look…"

"Amazing," he said before clearing his throat, "I mean you look beautiful as always." He leaned into kiss her cheek and then walked passed her to the bar.

"So what are we toasting to?" The bartender asked as he poured himself a shot.

Spinelli raised his glass looking at Lulu, Nadine and then Maxie who drifted back to her seat, "To old friends who I have not seen in a long time."

"Yeah thanks for that Spinelli," Lulu teased, "Glad to see how important we are to your life."

"Hey," he looked at her appalled, "My life is all too complicated for you gals."

"Oh really?" Lulu barked, "You're talking to the daughter of Luke Spencer and the Nurse who works…"

"Nine hours…" Nadine nervously said.

"Nine hour shifts," Lulu looked away from Nadine to Maxie, "And to Maxie who runs the most successful teenage magazine on the face of this earth," she smiled at her and then glanced up at Spinelli, "And you think our lives aren't complicated."

"Ouch," the bartender joked and Spinelli stood there stupidly, "I stand corrected," he chuckled, "To the wonderfully busy lives of my favorite ladies."

She eyed him for seconds on end. It was like nothing had changed between them, like they were at Jakes or at the apartment or somewhere in Port Charles where they could stand to be in the same room and all was forgiven.

He arched the tequila back as his eyes stared at the depth of her blue ocean eyes never once blinking.

The glasses slammed the counter and Nadine cheered, "One more!"

"Are you sure?" Spinelli playfully asked, "You look like you're about to drop," he giggled before looking up at Lulu and Maxie who were still very sober, "How much have you given her to drink?"

"Just a few shots," Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Come on!" Nadine cheered, "To the groom!"

Spinelli slowly hissed a giggled as Lulu enthused, "Yes!" She playfully hit him, "To being whipped."

"Hey, I'm not whipped," he giggled.

"Just taken," Maxie smiled with a tease behind it.

"Yeah," he slowly nodded, "Taken."

"Here you go," the bartender said looking at Spinelli, which gave him the distraction he needed to stop looking in her eyes.

"To our good friend," Lulu raised the glass.

Spinelli raised his glass, "I hope you don't think that by toasting to me I'm inviting you all to the wedding."

"Spinelli!" Maxie hit him having no idea where that burst of energy came from.

He jokingly laughed, "Hey I smelled trouble as I approached these chairs and don't think I didn't notice the beautiful artwork you were engraving on my fiancés head."

They shockingly looked at him as if they were doing no such thing but the bartender held up the picture.

"That's great," Spinelli laughed taking the photo from him instead of drinking his shot.

"So let me guess," he pointed to the picture, "Nadine you drew the mustache."

"Yeah," she said drinking her tequila shot before they even finished making the toast.

"And you two," he eyed Lulu and Maxie, "Drew these pretty horns and pitchfork…oh and a tail." He looked back at them where Lulu goofily smiled and Maxie stared at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"So," he quizzically looked back at the photo, "I should look at this and say you three aren't jealous?"

"Of course not," Maxie confidently smiled with sarcasm, "We couldn't be anymore happy for you."

"Good," he smoothly smiled, "I think we better drink to my toast before Nadine thinks she hasn't had her glass filled for the said toast that she thought of."

"Great idea," Lulu smiled grabbing her glass again, "So…To your…most likely not gonna happen wedding!" She drank and Spinelli just amusingly laughed, "See that's why you're not coming to the wedding because you would upset Winnie…"

"Ha," Nadine mouthed loudly, "Winnie. You're marrying someone with the name Winnie…like Winnie the pooh bear!" She bellowed over laughing where about five minutes later she slowly stopped, "Oh I don't feel so good."

"Oh dear," Lulu rolled her eyes, "I know that face," she looked up at the bartender, "Can you help me get her to the bathroom?"

"Yeah," the man climbed onto the counter and then hopped off to wrap his arm around her and aid Lulu to getting her to the bathroom.

"She is quite a character," Maxie said as she looked back at Spinelli.

"How are you?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm good," she nodded with a soft smile.

"Are you happy?" He asked with a somewhat somber tone that he didn't mean to interject.

"For you?" She softly stared at him, "I can be." She gently touched his hand on the counter.

He looked away from his shot glass that was hanging near his mouth to their hands, their hands that seemed to know where they belonged even if they themselves didn't know how they belonged in each other's lives.

She tenderly ran her fingers through his hand and looked up at him who was dreadfully staring at the passion that never seemed to be lost. He drank the shot where he shook the powerful sting off. Setting the glass on the counter he watched their hands more closely. He had to stop this, but his damn hand wouldn't move just his damn eyes couldn't stop from glancing up at hers.

The bartender's words echoed threw her mind 'It's now or never' and perhaps they'd never get to be alone again. So she leaned in, moistened her dry lips, wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him into the kiss that she had been waiting six years to give him.

----

Next Chapter: He leaves her wanting more, wanting what she can't have.


	3. One love, one life, one love

Chapter 3

"One love, one life, one love is better than you tonight."

The elevator closed and he pushed her against the wall. The elevator opened and they stood innocent. The passengers left and she forced her tongue down his throat. He grabbed her hand and sneakily ran down the fifth floor where she looked down yonder at the bar they were just at. Lulu saw her. He gripped the keycard so hard that he felt like if they didn't reach his room soon it would cut his hand. The door flung open bouncing off the walls. He lifted her forward and kicked their sin shut. She fell on the bed backing away to the center of it where he threw his jacket off and stared at her.

The song from the cab he came to the hotel in rang through his head.

_**One love, one life, one love…**_

He loosened the tie around his neck.

_**I don't know why I needed you more. **_

He pulled it from his collar.

_**I don't know how, you got through the door. **_

He ran his hands through his hair.

_**A butterfly caught in the cage. **_

He walked to the door, locking it.

_**I don't know where you were. **_

He gazed at the carpet.

_**But back and forth, back and forth.**_

He gazed up at her.

_**This is the last goodbye I'm ever gonna say.**_

He walked toward her, a lion hunting his prey.

_**This is the last goodnight I'm ever gonna waste.**_

He crawled on the bed, wrapped his arms around her and leaned in.

_**This kiss is poisonous.**_

He kissed her once, he kissed her twice, he kissed her too many times, but it was okay because tonight would be the last time.

_**If you can't control the way, it enters your soul**_

He unbuttoned her blouse off. She ripped his belt off. He pulled his dress shirt off. She unzipped his pants. He wrapped his muscled arms around her waist before they leaned back on the bed and he maneuvered his hand under skirt while she maneuvered her lips to his neck.

_**There is nowhere to hide**_

Under the covers of the bed her skirt was off, his pants were on the floor; they were exposed. All they needed was a consent.

_**Inside I feel the same**_

His slipped away his tongue, his hand loosened up on her thigh and he slightly lifted himself up from her where he looked her in the eyes.

_**I feel the same way too**_

She nodded in front of his eyes. Slipped her tongue back into his mouth. Wrapped her arms around his neck. Moaned as he lit the match. Shouted in ecstasy. Breathed the harder he pushed.

_**Your eyes don't lie**_

He rolled off of her starring at the ceiling.

_**They give you away**_

She could see it on his face, his hands pressing on his eyelids.

_**You say, you say **_

Mistake. Mistake. Mistake.

_**Everything is different today**_

Rekindled today extinguished tomorrow.

_**One love, one life, one love is better than you tonight.**_

He looked over to her, kissed her cheek and leaned up to the edge of the bed; his hands folded on his face.

"I can't believe I just did that."

She ran her hand to the back of his bicep trying to be supportive of the vow he just broke.

"Six years…For this," he whimpered before slamming his formed fist on the bed where she instantly let go of him, scared by his anguish.

"You couldn't just let me be happy could you?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You don't care that I have just thrown away the best thing that ever happened to me?" He uttered before looking away from her, "No why would you care?"

He took a deep sigh before looking down at the floor for his black boxers. He put them on under the sheets and then took a deep breath.

She slowly leaned up holding the sheets covering her breasts and scooted to his side where she leaned her cheek against his back and traced a heart onto his skin, "She'll never know."

She could feel the heat of denial in his rapidly beating heartbeat, "Spinelli?" She softly called his name where he looked over his shoulder and she looked directly into his worrisome eyes, "She'll never know."

He negatively nodded like he couldn't treat her like a one nightstand, like a whore he paid for a good time.

"Spinelli," she glanced down at her hand now holding his, "You didn't mean for this to happen, it was my fault."

"Nooo," he whined looking away from her where he leaned off the bed, "I'm an adult, I knew what would happen if I saw you again."

"So what was this then?" She confusingly looked at him to be swayed either way as his lover or the friend who wished it could have been more, "A weak moment?" She chuckled.

He turned to her leaning his back against the dresser not knowing how to answer her question, but she knew perfectly the answer. How ironic was it that the moment she wanted it to mean something, to really mean something between them, he didn't.

"Friends then," she looked at him barely able to suggest that.

"Friends," he softly smiled where he swore when she turned away from him he saw a tear in her eye.

"Please don't cry Maximista," he stepped forward when she quickly looked up at him at them mention of the name only reserved for her.

She batted her eyes, "I'm not." She insisted with a giggle watching him as he joined her on the bed, "I'm happy for you, so happy Spin." She put her hand in his before glancing up at him trying to keep a smile on her face, "Really."

He bit his lip while painfully raising his hand to cup her cheek, "I did miss you." She hiccupped her tears putting her hand on his that was slowly wiping away her tears, "I missed you more."

He looked away from her, torture to his ears, "You can't just turn back time Maxie."

"Why not?" She begged of him, her eyes longing for his to only see her.

"I moved on," he licked the tears trickling over his lips and glanced up at her, "You moved on."

"Noo…" She whined trying to interrupt him, but he was stronger, "We've gone our separate ways for so long that I can't just turn my back on her because you suddenly can't live with a decision you made in the past."

She clenched her jaw while looking way from him, her heart breaking for the first time in a long time.

"Maxie," he sighed nodding his head disappointedly where he wrapped his arms around her and she bled her tears on his chest.

"You've gone six years without knowing where I've been or what I've been doing…"

"And that kills me," she pulled away from his embrace where he interrupted her, "You can go on another six without knowing."

She nodded like she couldn't, but he pushed her blonde hair out her eyes and nodded 'yes', "I would never trade the year we had for anything, you'll always be Maximista or the blonde or the fashionista to me."

"Well I'm glad you still speak the jackal," she whined with her tears straining her voice.

He giggled resting his cheek next to hers, "You bring him out."

She closed her eyes feeling his lips kiss her cheek, "I was stupid Spinelli."

"No come on," he left her side to walk into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

She told herself over and over again that she was though. The six years they had been absent of each others lives didn't matter because feeling his arms around her, feeling home again, was better than any award she had ever won, better than any dress that had been designed for her, better than any amount of money she had accumulated.

He felt the scorching hot water run over his hand while trying to erase what he had done from his mind. Sure there were times that he thought about her. Over the years when he had reached the highest amount of happiness or the depths of depression he wondered how her life had been. Through it all though, something in him had changed. He might have slept with ten minutes ago, a woman he once loved, but he didn't love her now. He didn't know her. They were two different people and that's what kept him from caving in. They made decisions, decisions that took them too far away from each other. His life was with Winnie. She was his future and Maxie was his past.

"Um," he walked back into the room, "I hate to be a jerk about this."

"But you want me to leave?" She looked at him trying not to feel sorry for herself, for succumbing to another man who made her believe she was worthy.

"Well," he paused for he honestly wanted her to stick around; "Um I think our passionate love making made you susceptible to a shower."

She was taken back with a smirk, "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended?"

"Well I need to take a shower too, so…"

"So," she stood up from the bed, the sheets falling from her breasts, "So I should…"

He intriguingly smiled as she walked towards him and then pressed her naked self against his body, "Join the Jackal?"

He wrapped his arm around her while his other hand lifted her hand off his chest and kissed it, "You read my mind."

In an instant their bittersweet happiness was interrupted by a sound of his pager, "Shoot." He jolted from her to his dresser where he saw the government number flashing, "Um I'll be right in there."

She stared at his serious face; it concerned her how deep he was in this government business. In that moment she suddenly felt like her mother. Felicia Jones who spent most of her years chasing and saving Frisco who couldn't leave his obligation to his country.

"Go," he looked up at her as he dialed a number on his cell phone, "I won't be long."

As she disappeared into the shower her eyes caught a mechanical device being attached to the phone. She left the door creaked open where in a matter of minutes she no longer heard the Jackal.

"Agent Damian Spinelli," his said with a different voice before dialing his agent number into the phone.

She leaned way from the door to the mirror that was steaming up quickly and spread her hands on the counter. She looked at herself wondering why she couldn't enjoy this moment. She had experience many final moments like this with men. She knew those one liners that men fed to the 'other woman' their mistresses, but having Spinelli treat her like Lucky Spencer or Logan Hayes or the dozen of the men she had been with, was not the cherry on top. She wanted him. She wanted these little moments with him everyday, a lifetime, not for a few hours.

She saw the robe hanging on the door and put it around her before opening the door where she no longer heard secret covert ops talk.

"Hey honey. Yeah I just got in."

She made herself apparent in the room not only because she was ready to have his arms around her again, but because she couldn't stand him talking to another woman. Perhaps it was just jealousy, but isn't jealousy love?

"Yeah I'm here," he looked away from Maxie, "I'm sorry, something caught my attention on CNN."

She disappeared back into the bathroom where she had the door open just enough so she could hear him tell her 'I love you'. What a lie she thought. If Winnie knew that they were about to screw each other again, if she knew about the first time or about the close moment they just shared, if she knew that she, his Maximista, loved him, there would be no way they'd be getting married.

The door slowly opened, steam escaping the room and she felt his hands around her waist.

"Where were we?" He kissed her neck before unraveling the bow of the robe and sliding it off her.

The way he touched her. Held her abdomen while grabbing hold of her breast. Kissed the back of her milky white skin. These intimate touches would surely be missed.

She abruptly faced him wrapping one arm around him and biting his lower lip as she softly began to kiss him passionately.

He quickly lifted her up pinning her against the wall of the shower where he straddled her legs and entered her. Every time he lifted her, she looked into the lights gasping for air shouting his name in syllables. His hands tightened on her thighs and she moaned just as much as he moaned every time she pulled his hair. She glanced down at him to see he was in as much of a daze as she was. He grinned widely before his hand slammed the wall as they reached the climax of their ordeal. It came to a slow end where afterwards they made out. By the time they actually washed up, they were prunes.

Spinelli walked out of the bathroom, steaming powering out and Maxie giggled, "That's what I call an entrance."

He grinned as she walked towards him, fully dressed with her hair pinned up, and kissed his cheek.

"That was quick," he disconcertedly looked at her wondering why she had gotten dressed so quickly.

"Yeah well it's getting late," she looked away from him walking into the other room.

"Well if you give me five minutes I'll walk you out, we could get a bite to eat?" He smirked with excitement that she would take him up on his offer.

"I can't," she walked to the couch to put her heels on.

"She won't be in until tomorrow, we can spend the rest of the night together. Go to the empire state building or just go for a walk in the park," he stopped just in front of her.

"Spinelli stop," she softly snapped where she glanced up at him.

"Sorry," he looked away from her walking back into the other room.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance of herself. She wasn't exactly angry with him, just herself because she really wanted to spend more time with him, but she knew in doing so, especially after tonight without any guidance, would be torture.

"Spinelli," she walked into his bed with her heels on to see him standing the desk holding a magazine up.

"So you read it?" She set her hands on her hips with a smile.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone."

"Or what?" She playfully asked walking towards him.

"Or the Jackal might just have to unleash his fury on you…"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow stopping just in front of him.

"Can I have your autograph Ms. Jones?" He held it up along with a Sharpe.

She leaned ever so close to his lips, "Your secret is safe with me." She leaned away taking the magazine and the pen and walking back into the living room. In the meantime he put on a new pair of boxers and grabbed a white dress shirt from the closet.

He walked back into the living room where she looked over his shoulder, "I can't believe you have the first issue."

"Are you kidding me?" He chuckled, "We have every issue."

"We?" She surprisingly looked at him.

"Winifred's a fan."

Maxie burst out laughing, "Oh please."

"Seriously," he walked towards her joining her at the table, "She thinks you inspire girls to be themselves, their true selves."

She closed the magazine up, "Well to add on to that it, it was inspired by Georgie."

He softly smiled at the mentioning Georgie, how one person could be gone and still have a profound affect on everyone.

"She was real," Maxie nodded as she remembered how much smarter her sister was than her, "She wasn't plastic."

"You're not plastic," he seriously eyed her.

"No, I'm art right?" She joked.

"A masterpiece."

Her smile froze. She wondered why he had to say things like that for all it did was make this 'friendship' ten times harder and she knew after today, any encounters they would have afterwards would break her heart every time.

"Well I should be going," she took a deep breath.

"Okay," he slowly got up from chair at the same time she did, "Thanks for signing that."

"Yeah no problem," she smiled, "There's a special little message in their for her too," she paused when Spinelli nervously looked at her, "A nice message."

He chuckled, "Okay."

She grabbed her purse and he led her to the door where as he opened the door she turned to him in the doorway.

"Um," he mumbled, but she interrupted with "Spinelli." He drew his focus to her opened to anything she was about to say because he didn't exactly know how to end this.

She looked at him as sweetly and as innocent as she could about without appearing to have a secret agenda, "When she gets into town, have her call me."

"I…." He hesitantly looked at her, "I don't know if…"

"Whatever she wants in her wedding, I'll make it happen."

"Really?" He looked at her taken back, "And you won't sabotage it?"

She nodded negatively, "If you really love her, if you really think she's the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with…" She paused seeing the ache in his eyes of the realization she had made six years too late. "Then yeah," she giggled before rolling her eyes, "I'll be her BFF."

"Thank you," he genuinely smiled at her, "That's big of you."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes again before giggling, "Just promise me after I plan you the best last minute wedding ever that you don't change your mind…"

"And decide that I want to marry you?" He frowned hoping she wouldn't get her hopes up.

A girl could dream right? She thought to herself while trying not to blush like that would be a wish come true.

"Maxie," he seriously, but kindly began to clarify to her, "I choose Winnie."

"Right, I know that," she nervously smiled, "But…Well." She stepped forward sweetly cupping his cheek, "Thanks for being so good to me."

Was he really being that good to her though? He practically treated her like a prostitute. He almost felt he was a man whore like Sonny Corinthos. She looked so cute in her black blouse and brown skirt. She was always cute. GAWD, he screamed to himself. Why now. Why six years later had she decided now to pay attention to him? He knew why though. He knew it was because she hated Winifred and after all the time between them she still felt like she owned him. She didn't want him in marriage and kids, she wanted him as her best friend. He could give her that, be her bff again, but he couldn't be more. HE COULDN'T BE MORE.

"Eh, I don't know about that," he frowned, but she nodded negatively, "No, Spin you were always good to me." She kissed his cheek, "Take care." She leaned away looking into his eyes.

Her eyes were dangerous, they always were, but he seemed to be better at controlling himself when he was younger. Now he looked at them and couldn't control himself from wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her into a kiss, a kiss that was poison.

He leaned his forehead against hers, "I can't do this."

"I know," she looked into his eyes before kissing his other cheek and walking away from him.

From the second he saw her sitting at the bar it all came back, every memory, every argument, every touch between them came crawling back. He thought he had gotten over her, but as he watched her walk down the hall and into the elevator where she looked over her shoulder to see he was still staring at her, he realized that he could never let himself be alone with her. He realized he couldn't trust himself with her for first true love would always prevail. You love Winnie. You love Winnie. You love Winnie. He told himself. You love her!

She walked off the elevator to see Lulu still at the bar only she was with Dante, "Maxie!" She darted towards her where Maxie tried to act as if she hadn't heard her call her name.

"Maxie!" Lulu shouted getting closer, "Earth to blonde one!"

"What!" Maxie quickly turned around only for Lulu to slam into her.

"Lulu!" Maxie annoyingly looked at her where Lulu ranted back, "Oh you're not that mad! Now what happened?!"

"Nothing," Maxie insisted as she walked outside of the hotel waving her hand, "Taxi"

"He rocked your world didn't he?" Lulu exclaimed.

"Shh!" Maxie glanced at her with a small smirk on her face.

"I knew it! I knew you two had left to go do the naughty! Maxie this will be a walk in the park for you!" Lulu positively cheered.

"No it won't be," she uttered seriously.

"Oh yes it will be, you drove my brother's perfect marriage apart and you drove my relationship with Logan and Johnny apart, you can certainly break them up," Lulu eyed her like the feisty Maxie Jones couldn't give up.

"Ma'am!" The bellman shouted at the Taxi he got for her.

Maxie walked over to the taxi where Lulu followed behind, "Maxie you had him at hey."

"Lulu," she looked up at her as her hands gripped the cab door, "I'm too late."

"no," Lulu looked into her eyes, "You are just on time."

"No," Maxie raised her voice seriously looking at her, "You're not listening to me."

Lulu pouted where Maxie elaborated, "He made love to me, more than once and he still wants to marry her."

"Now, but he'll see…"

"No," Maxie nodded like it killed her to even suggest that he would ever love her back, "I'm too late…I'm just six years too late."

---------

Next Chapter: We learn just how deep the rabit hole goes. Spinelli is in deep with the government.


	4. The dead don't care about vengeance

Chapter 4

"The dead don't care about vengeance, but I do."

New York City was a spectacular sight at night Spinelli thought as he stood in the doorway of the screen glass door at one in the morning. He mindlessly stared at the dark sky. The stars. The stars that looked the same everywhere he traveled. He glanced back into the room. Spotless. No sin could be recognized in the perfection of the made bed or the bathroom free of steam. Ice cubes clang together in vodka of a glass that he held. It swirled like his mind of thoughts swirling in self-misery. She was probably asleep now, not Winnie, well yes Winnie was probably sleeping, but his Maximista, was probably fast asleep. He hoped anyway. Beep. His computer sounded from a small white stand on the terrace. Beep. It sounded again drawing his attention. A cool breeze blew on his face the moment he stepped from civilian life and entered the world of a government agent.

He roughly set the glass down sending the liquor to spill over the edges and walked around the stand to the lawn chair. It was most distressing. Another agent, dead. It marked the fifth casualty in the on going search for the man that created the man made Bio Toxin that destroyed a town of six years ago. Equinox had been partially held responsible. The country was at war then. They were the United State's only source of weaponry, what was the government to do? No one went to jail. Leyla. Monica. Tracy. The list went on. People died. No justice was received for them. His eyes dwelled on his co-workers and friends being killed one by one. His best man was no longer the best. Soon the Federal Bureau would begin recycling agents onto the same mission, those that survived from this unmasked man, like Spinelli, would be up for another game of Russian roulette. He finished scrolling down the page and then in a fit of furry he got up from the chair, reached into the pocket of his black boxers and took out a cigar. He shoved it in his mouth and then flipped the lighter. A small flame lit up his bitter anguished face, his tears of frustration. This evildoer had done more than just kill his friends, he had killed the child that could never be. She had lost the ability to have children, perhaps that's why she and Sam got along so well, they could relate on taking bullets for the men they loved.

It was so unsettling, the nature of this news that he coughed the smoke that he inhaled. Spinelli had learned a lot over the years: how to hold a gun, how to hold your liquor and how to hold in the smoke of the world's best cigar. The breaking of his heart that one rainy fourth of July could not compare to the massive amounts of pain he endured during the coming years. Winnie and the issues of Real Girls Magazine were about the only highlights of true bliss. His other feelings though were kept in a box of secret pain. He chuckled to himself at the thought of Jason Morgan. Oh how he missed his wingman. He wondered how he did it with him, how in every situation that arose he convince Stone Cold to have hope. Hope was something he rarely believed in now. Sure he hoped that he and Winnie would get married. Sure he hoped that his feelings for Maximista would stop at tonight and never be felt again, but who was he kidding? Time had convinced him that some things never change and some bonds are never broken. Soon, he would also be convinced that some people; never die.

The answer to his nightmares was approaching, approaching before dawn, approaching at the doorway.

"So that's where my tax dollars go to…" The sarcastic voice quietly rang out where Spinelli looked over his shoulder, amused and not amused.

He stood in a long dark black coat with wavy dirty blonde hair and a smirk, "To smoking guilt ridden agents."

Spinelli looked away from him looking at the lights, "It takes the edge off."

"I come to think it makes you stupid, reckless and vulnerable," he stepped onto the patio, "Stupid as in meeting here, reckless as in leaving the door unlocked and…" He stopped right next to Spinelli, "Vulnerable to gee, I don't know this," he revealed his silencer.

Spinelli pulled the cigar out of his mouth, "First, I'm tired."

"Yeah I know," he seriously smiled at Spinelli knowing exactly why he was tired, "I saw the security footage before you deleted it."

"And second, I don't feel like being in that…area," Spinelli pointed with annoyance to the room.

"No good deed goes unpunished," the man cocked his head to the side.

"And third," Spinelli leaned his back on the railing, "We're all vulnerable, if someone wanted to kill me, they would have already done it." Spinelli insisted before leaning off the railing where he intended to walk towards the chair, but the man put his hand on his chest and took the cigar out of Spinelli's mouth.

"These will kill you," he said before hypocritically putting it into his mouth.

"Right," Spinelli looked away from him confused.

"Ah," the man rejoiced, "But seriously," he looked done at it in his hand, "Only when you become a father."

Spinelli ignored his banter and walked back to the lawn chair, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Pleasure?" He looked taken back for a brief second and then glanced down at the cigar, "Do you know who I am?"

Spinelli lied down on the chair, crossing his arms, "Of course I know who you are."

The man's dark blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he stared at Spinelli's very assured face, "I suppose you want to know what I'm doing here?" He saw the young boy's eager face and glanced back down at the cigar where he took one last puff out of it and then dropped it to ground, his shoe putting it out. "How are things with the FBI?"

"Fine," Spinelli sighed.

"Just fine? Not great?"

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Aw thanks, but I have a date for Valentines Day."

"We know who he is," he glared at Spinelli ignoring the kid's passive humor.

"Oh you do? You know, but the FBI doesn't?"

"Let me ask you something Damian, does the FBI trust you?"

Spinelli broke eye contact with him where the man pushed further, "Not like Morgan right?"

He leaned off the railing walking towards him, "Imagine working for an organization that doesn't care about the rules."

Spinelli cautiously looked at him as the man bent down in front of him, "Where you can kill and do what you want and no one asks questions."

"Is that why it was so appealing for you to leave you family? You're obligation? Because you could play god?"

He chuckled, "It's not about playing god Damian, it's about winning against the bad guys."

"Unethically."

"Bad guys lose the ability to be treated ethically when they hurt people," he leaned forward, "Like Winifred? Like Nurse Mir? Like Michael Corinthos?"

Spinelli confusingly looked at him, was this man connected to a crime years before the Bio Toxin? No, he couldn't have been.

"Meet, James Dalton," he reached into his jacket revealing a photo that had Spinelli speechless.

"Or James Connery or James Brosnan or James Craig, he seems to think he's a James Bond type of man, but when he's not playing as also Mr. Moreau, he's Port Charles very own Gerard Aloysius Jacks, Jerry Jacks."

The man rose up from his knees as Spinelli examined the latest photo of him, "You can check the data of the FBI, I'm not sure if you'll have the clearance, but if you do you'll see that Agent Thompson snapped a photo of him before succumbing to the man's latest antics."

Spinelli turned to his computer, trying to find the accuracy of the photo in front of him, "You mean a new poison?"

"Not exactly."

"A virus?"

"A cure," he revealed, "I can't give you all the details, but the WSB has been patient long enough and the FBI along with the CIA haven't been able to control what their agents have died discovering."

Spinelli felt the man's presence over his shoulder as the information loaded on his screen, he had hacked into the entire report, "Impressive Damian, you've hit the mother load."

"I don't understand," Spinelli looked up at him, "What are you asking from me?"

He turned away from Spinelli to the railing where he leaned his elbows on it, "Let's face the facts. The FBI called when you were with her?"

"Uh," Spinelli nervously stuttered.

The man swiftly turned to him, "Damn it Damian! I don't care that you slept with my daughter, did they or not?"

"Yes," Spinelli nervously spoke up, "Yes they called."

"My best guess is that they're sending you in next, you've never quite been able to handle yourself again since your last field assignment or since," he paused looking over his shoulder, "You're a risk whom they believe will probably get yourself killed, which is great for them because if you screw up it takes blame off of them when shit goes down. But for people like Winnie, like my daughter, for people who knew you, you'll be slandered as an incompetent agent who put himself in the field without orders."

He looked away from Spinelli to gaze at the city, "What I'm asking of you is to abandon your duty as an agent of the state and come work for me for the World Security Bureau."

He slid his hands into his pockets and turned to Spinelli, leaning his back against the railing, "Damian Spinelli, you'll get your orders when I know of his exact location where you'll have to report immediately. I'll provide you with the best resources with a team or if you would like the freedom to put your own team together, Morgan, Spencer, Corinthos, myself, how ever you want to execute this, we'll follow."

"I'll be an enemy of the state," he thought about Treason, violations of the homeland security act.

"You let me worry about that, just bring this man down in any means possible and I'll come up with the evidence to justify it."

Spinelli stared at him trying to read between the lines, "What do you get out of this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Spinelli rose up from his chair, "What do you get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of saving man kind, for feeling like the years I devoted to protecting this country rather than being a father to my children, were worth it."

Spinelli stopped just in front of him, "I should punch you for the way you screwed up Maxie."

"I should slug you for marrying the wrong woman."

"Sex doesn't solve our problems."

"She seems to think it did."

"Well it was because of her fear of abandonment, brought on by you, that she didn't choose me, you are to blame for her heart ache."

"That's why I like you Damian, you call me out on all my shit, some guys would just gloss over it, but not you, you don't excuse my behavior. I like that in a son in law."

"I'm coming back after this to marry Winnie," he honestly looked at him.

"We'll see."

"Don't give me an ultimatum."

"I'm not, but like you said it was because of me she did that. Why make her suffer for something that wasn't her fault? I choose to stay out of her life, but I've watched her for years and the event of Georgie's death, tragic as it was."

"Don't talk about Georgie, you don't have the right speak her name, you don't know the person she was."

"You're right, I don't, but I do have the right to tell you as a father who watched from afar that Maxie could have gone down a deep destructive path and she didn't. You are my hero son because you saved my daughter, so if you want to know why I'm doing this? It's to save you."

"Save me?" Spinelli chuckled, "Let's get this straight Jones, I'm doing this because I'm tired of the FBI, tired of feeling worthless. I will always care about Maxie, but the key word is CARE. It was lust, I'm sure every time you see Felicia…"

"Okay," he annoyingly interrupted, "I get it, I get it!" He looked away from Spinelli, "Are you in or not?" He looked back at him.

"Yeah I'm in," he held his hand out, "Take me under your wing Frisco."

"I'll be in touch hopefully within a month with further instruction."

"Understood," Spinelli shook his head and Frisco Jones left at once to make preparations.

Spinelli slumped back down in his lawn chair where he lifted his glass and then glanced down at the photo, "Here's to you, to meeting your demise."

He evilly stared down the photo knowing if the pest were here right now listening to him curse his existence, Mr. Craig would say "Oh Mr. Spinelli! The dead don't can't about vengeance!"

Spinelli raised the glass to his lips, "But I do."

--------------

So a change in what was happening in chapters, um ext chapter I think will be more spixie bonding and then WInnie will show up.


	5. Dreaming with a Broken Heart

Author's Note: Hey y'all! I didn't like the update I posted last night, just seemed a little too soon. So I wrote a different chapter. Read and review! Thanks guys! Sorry the update has taken so long!

The Last Goodbye

Chapter 5

"Dreaming with a Broken Heart"

Sun shined on his tiresome eyes that had been staring at the city all night long from the balcony. He didn't know why his eyes never closed or why his legs never took him back inside. All he was aware of at the moment was the sunrise, the sunrise that lit up the city like the lights in the bar had lit up Maximista. He knew in the way his mind subconsciously put together that metaphor that something was wrong with his heart. Suddenly everything he knew, everything he knew around him was like the clouds he saw in the big blue sky. He flew into New York yesterday with the confidence that his life was as flawless as the skyscrapers before him. He had a good career. He had a loving girl friend. He had money. Hell he was alive. But in the way Spinelli lied there in the lawn chair, immobile, barely blinking, depicted a man who was remained conflicted over the recent turn of events.

"_Good morning New York City, this is 101.9 radio station where we play the tunes you want to hear…"_

Spinelli turned his head to the inside of his hotel room. The radio was going off as his alarm.

"_Let's start the morning off with a little John Mayer, on popular request by my best friend here Bob who is suffering from a broken heart this mornin'."_

"_Thanks Jim."_

"_No problem, here is Dreaming with a Broken Heart." _

Spinelli continued to lie in the chair as the sweet piano melody played. He couldn't recall a time ever being a fan of his music, but there was something about the way this song began that inspired him to close his eyes.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

She flooded his mind.

_Then waking up is the hardest part._

His eyes fluttered open.

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees. _

He stood before the doorway.

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

He stared at the room, images of them playing like a sequence in movie.

_Wondering was she really here?_

He walked passed the bedroom and passed the bathroom ignoring the movie playing in front of him.

_Is she standing in my room?_

No.

_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone...._

Cause he sent her away.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

He grabbed clothes from his suitcase.

_The giving up is the hardest part_

Dressed in a blue dress shirt and black dress pants, he faced the daunting memory.

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

Please don't cry Maximista.

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

"I hate to be a jerk about this."

"But you want me to leave?"

_Wondering could you stay my love?_

She would have if he asked.

_Will you wake up by my side? _

He looked at the bed.

_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... _

Cause he told himself it had to be over…

Spinelli grabbed his jacket to his suit and then his wallet and hotel key when he heard his cell phone go off on the small table his laptop rested on outside.

**Winifred Leeds**

"Hey sweaty," he folded up his laptop, "I'm on my way to the air…"

_Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hands _

"Storm?" He walked inside with his laptop and pulled the screen door closed.

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands? _

"No I'll be fine," he opened his laptop.

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands? _

"Yeah I'm sure, it's New York! I'll find something to do," he ran a search engine for the location of a certain editor in chief.

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?_

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow morning then," he smiled at the results on the screen.

_Would you get them if I did? _

"Goodbye," he put down then screen, "Yeah I love you too."

_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... _

And gone he was, gone to the apartment of the Fashionista.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart the waking up is the hardest part._

* * *

Next chapter: Spinelli surprises Maxie. Patrick and Robin surprise Spinelli and Maxie. The two catch up. Review!


	6. Falling Slowly

Author's Note: Chapter written to many songs, I thought about calling it Liz Phair's 'Why can't I', but the chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted it to, it turned out better. :) I suggest you look up the song it's to a great film called "Once". There were many lyrics I wanted to pick out to represent the chapter, but I felt these were the best to represent Spinelli and of course Maxie. Please review, it's what keeps me writing!

**The Last Goodbye**

Chapter 6

"Falling Slowly"

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me_  
_ And I can't go back_

-----

"You slept with him!" Robin looked at Maxie standing in her kitchen completely appalled by her confession.

"Whoa Robin! Kids!" Patrick looked at her while motioning to Emma and Ben who are sitting right at the table eating breakfast.

"Sorry!" Robin looked at her kids who were too busy coloring in their coloring books to concern themselves with the conversation.

"Robin I didn't mean to," Maxie looked at her who seemed less convinced, "I didn't!"

"Uh huh," Robin stirred her tea.

"Robin," Maxie leaned against the counter, "It just happened."

Robin set the spoon in the sink and then grabbed her cup, "How does it just 'happen' Maxie?" She walked to the table leaving Maxie still confused at how it happened, it just did.

"Patrick you understand right?" Maxie joined them at the table, "I mean before you met Robin there were a ton of girls you just you know and it was just…"

"Um," Patrick looked at Robin who looked at him to choose his words carefully, "Well I think," he looked at Maxie who was patiently waiting for him to say his opinion, "Uh…Oh Emma I love that picture you're coloring."

"Thank you daddy!" Emma smiled at him.

"Maxie," Robin looked at her cousin still disappointed in her.

"It was just sex."

"What's sex?" Emma looked at them and Robin and Patrick both looked at Maxie to explain this one.

"Well Emma," Maxie smiled at Robin, "Sex is like a game."

"Oooh a game!" Emma clapped, "Can I play?

"Uh it's for adults," Maxie smiled at Patrick and then Robin like she had this all under control, "It's for adults Emma. When you are older you can play sex."

"Oh I can't wait! Sex! Sex! Sex!"

Patrick looked at Maxie, "Thank you for giving my daughter a new word to say every five seconds."

"Sex!"

"Emma!" Robin laughed, "Maxie forgot to mention that it's a word only adults say."

"Oh," Emma frowned, "Well how long do I have to wait?"

"Till I say so," Patrick smiled at her, "Emma why don't you take that beautiful picture of yours and put it on Maxie's fridge."

"Yes please," Maxie encouraged.

"Okay!" Emma took the picture and left the table.

"So let me get this straight," Robin leaned in trying to whisper the details, "You slept with Spinelli because…"

"Uncle Spinelli?!" Emma ran over to them, "You slept with Uncle Spinelli! Like mommy sleeps with daddy?"

"Robin what do you let Emma watch?" Maxie looked at Robin completely shocked by Emma's knowledge of things.

Robin looked at Patrick who looked at Maxie, "Emma walked in on us…" He tilted his head to Ben.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Patrick looked over to Emma and out of the blue started to tickle her, "Didn't you?"

"Yes! AAHAHA!" Emma squirmed, "Daddy!"

Suddenly a knock came to the door and Ben looked up, "I'll get it!"

"Me too!" Emma left with Ben.

"Guys!" Robin called out to them in slight worry of the stranger at the door.

"I'll get them," Maxie got up from the table, "Emma! Ben!"

Maxie walked into the living room and stopped to take in the moment of the two kids trying to unlock the door.

"We're not tall enough," Emma frowned.

"Yeah we're not tall." Ben said standing their awkward with his sister.

Maxie giggled at their faces, especially Ben's who she thought was just the most adorable thing since Emma.

"You two go bug your parents, I'll handle this."

"Ok!" The kids ran off and Maxie nodded her head in amusement of them. She walked up to the door and looked through the peek hole to see nothing. She thought it was odd because she was sure she heard a knock, but throwing caution to the wind she opened the door to see a handsome man known as the jackal in a black and blue suit.

The moment the door opened Spinelli fixed his posture and walked up to her, "Don't say anything."

He was holding coffee and a brown bag in one hand, but his other hand remained a mystery to her, as was his visit to her apartment.

"I was jerk. The way you left, the things I said, the way I treated you, all of it is to me unthinkable, unimaginable at best and I'm here to say I'm sorry."

To be honest she felt like closing the door on him and crying for a minute. She told herself in the cab home yesterday she shouldn't have expected any other behavior from him, but later that night she sobbed at just how he asked her to leave or asked her for shower sex and she complied because she was desperate to be close to him. Hearing his apology made it not hurt as much, it reminded her of the old Spin, the Jackal.

"What about Winifred?"

"Her flight got canceled due to bad weather, she won't be back until late tomorrow morning."

So she was still in the picture. "Spinelli," Maxie trembled, she wasn't sure if she could really do this again with him as just his friend.

"Maxie I know I hurt you."

"It's more than that," she looked down at the floor with her hand brushing up against her eyes to catch a tear she didn't want him to see.

Spinelli nodded, he understood she had to put up boundaries.

"Okay well um," he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know if it's still your favorite, but I got you a chocolate muffin and some coffee. I thought maybe we could talk and catch up, but um," Spinelli sniffled, "I'll just set it here."

He began to walk away when he realized he was still holding something in his other hands, "Oh um these are for you."

She looked up from the coffee to see a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"I know they're not your favorite," he looked at them as he stopped in front of her, "But I know I'm not exactly your favorite person at the moment."

Maxie gasped in amusement, "Damn it Spinelli!" She wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry Maximista," he gave her the roses and wrapped his arm around her into a hug. "Please forgive me," he kissed her forehead.

His warmth put a smile on her face and when he leaned away she smelled the roses thinking they just might become her favorite from now on.

She looked up at him, contemplating whether to let him in. He had done well.

"That's a good color on you Mr. Jackal."

"Oh this?" He joked, "Well I seem to remember a certain Fashionista giving me tips on my wardrobe six years ago and saying I would look in or something because blueberries are in…"

"Oh shush…" She took his hand and dragged him in the doorway, "I never said that."

He laughed while quickly bending down to grab the coffee and brown bag and then he walked into her apartment.

"Wow this is nice," he looked at her apartment that was like a penthouse.

"Yeah," she closed the door, "Now Patrick and…"

"Spinelli!!!" Ben shouted from the top of his lungs, "Mom its Uncle Spinelli."

"Patrick and Robin are here aren't they?" Spinelli looked at Maxie.

"What other reason would a four year old be doing in my apartment?"

"Good point," he looked away from her, "Hey Benjamin!"

"I missed you!" Ben ran up to him hugging his leg.

"Um, I missed you too bud."

"Ben," Maxie looked down, "Give Spinelli back his leg."

Emma walked out of the kitchen and smiled, "Hey Spinelli."

"Oh hey," Spinelli looked up at her, "Wow you've gotten tall."

"Yup come sit down with us," she took Spinelli's hand and suddenly Spinelli had two kids attached to him.

"Well hey Spinelli!" Robin perked, "Pleasant seeing you."

"Robin," Maxie said under her breath to not give Spinelli a hard time.

"Looks like you found my kids," Patrick humored.

"Something like that," Spinelli laughed.

"Oh nice flowers Maxie," Robin was surprised to see the bouquet.

"Spinelli brought them."

"How nice of him," Robin looked at Spinelli with an underlying thought scumbag in the way he was engaged to one woman and slept with another and then had the nerve to show up here.

"What Robin means to say," Patrick looked back at Spin, "Is sit down."

"I'm gonna try to."

"Emma…Ben…" Patrick snapped his fingers, "Let go of your uncle."

They let go instantly and Spinelli sighed in relief as he begun to put the coffee and bag down.

"So Robin…Patrick," Maxie walked over after having put the flowers in a vase, "What are your plans today?"

"Can Spinelli take us to a museum?" Emma interrupted, "Please uncle Spinelli!"

"Um," Spinelli looked at Patrick and Robin like it was up to them.

"I want to see the dinosaurs," Ben hinted.

Robin looked at Patrick like it was his say and he simply asked, "Can you handle two kids Spinelli?"

Spinelli looked at Ben and Emma, "I think so as long as they promise not to run off in separate directions and are patient."

"Promise!" Emma excited.

"We'll be good!" Ben formed his little hands into a prayer, "Please Mr. Jackal!"

Spinelli chuckled, "Well with faces like that how can I say no?"

"YES!" Emma and Ben high fived each other.

"Alright you two," Robin looked at her overzealous children, "Let's get you two cleaned up."

The kids ran out of the room and Robin looked at Spinelli, "You don't have to take them to the museum, Patrick and I can…"

"Are you kidding? I barely see those munchkins as it is, plus I'm sure you two could use some time to yourselves."

Robin wrapped her arms around Patrick and kissed his cheek, "That we could."

Patrick pulled Robin into a kiss on the lips, "Definitely could."

"Great! How about I meet you at the hard rock café at 6 and then I'll come back here and pick you up and we'll go out to dinner?"

"Oh I'm coming with you," Maxie insisted, "I've never been to this place and let's face it, you with two kids, yeah right."

"What?!" Spinelli laughed, "What experience do you have with kids?"

"Um more than you."

"Well I seem to remember getting Emma to sleep more than you ever could."

Maxie was speechless, it was true, but… "Yeah well…"

Patrick and Robin looked at each other and then looked at Spinelli and Maxie, "Well we're going to get our kids ready." Robin said and then walked out of the kitchen with Patrick following close behind.

"Okay," Maxie looked at them and then at Spinelli, "Sorry you got stuck babysitting."

"Oh no I don't mind, I don't know the next time I'll be in town again and every time I go out in the field there's always that chance I won't come…"

"Don't say that," Maxie interrupted him, "Don't say you won't come back."

"It's always a possibility, she knows that, I know that with her, we just accept it."

"Well maybe it's a good thing you and I aren't together because I don't think I'd be able to live with that uncertainty."

"You did when we were friends."

"The mob wasn't that dangerous."

"Did you forget you were attacked by the Russians? At the same place I found Georgie?" Spinelli nodded like the memory was as clear as the day it happened, "I stopped breathing when I saw you lying there."

"I know you did," she touched his hand and he looked away to his coffee.

"I wasn't man enough kill those sons of bitches then, but I promised myself if I was ever in Russia I'd look them up and make them remember what they did to you."

"Spinelli," she slowly raised her hand to cup his cheek.

"What?" He looked at her with eyes wishing he still could have done it then.

"Let it go…"

"But…"

"For me?" She gently slid her hand into his thick chocolate brown hair.

A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth, he had forgotten what it felt to have her touch him like that.

"Grudges…revenge…you and I both know it doesn't solve anything," she reminded him of when they solved George's murder and how the only thing it brought them was closure.

Spinelli thought hard about the words she said and the deal he made last night, "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right, things happen to us and we deal with it and we move on."

Spinelli was caught off guard by her words of wisdom, "When did you get so smart?"

Maxie playfully hit him, "I've always been smart!"

"That's what I'm talking about, you're so confident," he grinned at her really wondering where that girl who thought she was plastic realized she was so much more.

"Well," she stood up from the table and walked out of the room. He looked down at his coffee and sipped it a few times until he heard her walk back.

"Once upon a time there was a man who thought I was art," she held up the book he made her.

"No way, I can't believe you still have that."

She giggled, "Why wouldn't I still have it?!"

"Come here, let me see that."

She handed it to him and then sat back down to watch him look at it like a kid reading a book they got at the library.

"Wow…" Spinelli said, flipping through the pages, "I really can't believe you still have it." And he really couldn't. The book looked as it did six years ago. Not a single tear on the pages or a stain or anything. She took care of it. It was like she preserved their magic for this moment.

"Spinelli…"

He looked up at her seeing this soft stillness in her face, "What?"

"It's still the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well," he looked away, humbled by her words.

"No I mean it," she reached for his hand and he looked at his fingers that fell through the cracks in her hand.

"You…you don't know how many days that book got me through," she looked down at their hands, "You wonder how I'm the person I am today, it's because of you." She squeezed his hand and if Damian Spinelli didn't know any better butterflies had consumed him.

"I…I…" He tried to speak, but he could barely breathe. She had rendered him speechless with her words and now he didn't know how to quite thank her for such a compliment.

"Don't say anything. I just, I just wanted you to know that even though were weren't talking or knowing what was going on in each others life, you were here, in these pages."

He looked down at the book: the pictures, the quotes, the details on the pages that took him days to compile and complete to perfection. Somehow looking back at the book was like looking back on them and for one brief moment he let himself believe it was real that what they shared was perhaps love.

"Um," Spinelli paused, trying to find the words to move on from this moment, but thankfully for him he didn't have to.

"_DAD! EMMA HIT ME! OWWW!" _

"_Emma you do not hit your brother!"_

"_Mom! He hit me first!"_

"_Do you two want to go the museum or not?! Cause I'm sure Uncle Spinelli and Aunt Maxie has other things they'd like to do today!"_

Spinelli laughed at how quick Robin's yelling shut the kids up, "Should we be taking notes?"

"Nah, they'll be like angels with us."

"I sense an underline of sarcasm in those words."

"Maybe just a little."

Spinelli chuckled, feeling comfortable now to close the book and let the moment pass them by as so many others had. He set it on the table and then leaned back in the chair and stretched his arms.

"Feel better?"

"Sort," he began to yawn, "Of."

"Well maybe you should drink that coffee."

"Eh caffeine doesn't usually keep me awake."

"What does?"

"You don't want to know," he alluded to his work and saw the regret in her eyes as well as the curiosity to the extent of his work that kept him awake. "Eh, don't look at me like that. It is what it is."

"You could quit."

"Or you could sit here drinking my coffee and eating this chocolate sweetness," he took out the muffin from the bag, "And forget I ever mentioned my troubles."

"Friends talk to each other about such troubles," she took the muffin from him.

"Not over breakfast."

She looked at his hand reaching back into the bag, "What did you get for yourself?"

He pulled out a blueberry muffin and Maxie could barely keep a straight face, "Matches your shirt."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He tried to say without laughing, but when he went to bite into his muffin he couldn't help, but laugh. What was he going to do with her? The girl who seemed to make him laugh more in five minutes than he had in five years.

As Patrick and Robin encouraged their children to do everything they could to bring Spinelli and Maxie together, the two sat at the table unable to take their eyes off each other.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sweet Disposition…You know the song? Think that and New York City at night.


	7. Sweet Disposition

Author's Note: So this might be one of the last updates I get out this week, I'll try to get maybe one or two more, but with the lack of reviews I'm not quite sure if it's worth it. I appreciate the reviews so far, you guys have been great! But to the rest if you are reading, but not reviewing, please take the time. I was supposed to finish a script this weekend and kind of blew it off to entertain you guys so it would be nice to get a review, good or bad. Just something to let me know someone is reading. Anyway...This is based off a song 'sweet disposition' from 500 days of summer-great film btw-but yeah it's a vibrant song that I think helps with the characters realizations. Read and review thanks! : P

**The Last Goodbye**

**Chapter 7**

**"Sweet Disposition"**

_A moment_

_A love_

_A dream aloud_

_A kiss_

_A cry_

_Our rights_

_Our wrongs_

* * *

The Natural History Museum in New York City was nothing like Georgie had described it to be simply because it was better in person.

"So you really haven't been here?" Spinelli looked at her as he looked at the map of the museum.

"Nope," she looked down to his map and saw just how much there was to see, "Wow."

"Don't worry, we're not going to do it all in one day."

"Oh good, but how do we know what's worth taking them to and not?"

Spinelli folded up the map and put it in suit jacket, "You leave that to me."

"You've been here?"

"Oh yeah, came here a lot as a child."

"You did? You never told me that."

"You never asked."

He smiled at her and then swooped down to pick up Ben, "You ready to see some dinosaurs!"

"Yes!" Ben giggled as Spinelli tickled him.

"Good!" Spinelli put him down only to feel a tug by the little hand he put in his, "I have a feeling I should get used to this." He said to Maxie and sure enough before she could even respond, Ben had pulled him in a rush to the first exhibit.

"Uncle Spinelli is funny!"

"That he is!" Maxie looked down at Emma, "Is there something special you want to see here?"

"Butterflies!"

"Butterflies?" Maxie asked having to secretly admit she felt like she had some in her right now.

"Yup, I told Uncle Spinelli I love butterflies and he told me there was this place that had all kinds of butterflies and I would love it."

"Well I hope you do."

"Emma!" Ben called to her as he stood at the Milstein hall of Ocean life.

"Ag," she dreaded, "What does he want?"

"What does it matter? He's your brother and wants your attention."

"He wants everyone's attention Aunt Maxie."

"That may very well be true," Maxie looked down to Emma be true, but be nice to him, he's been looking forward to this day as much as you. He wouldn't dare spoil it for you."

"I know…"

"Emma!" Ben shouted and it irritated Emma even more than before, "I'm comin' Ben!" She ran up to him, "What do you wa-nt?" She tripped on the last syllable when she saw the biggest whale she'd ever seen.

"I just wanted to show it to you," Ben looked at her all innocent and loving and Emma looked at him no longer annoyed, "Thanks." She hugged him and then took his hand, "Let's go."

They ran into the place and Spinelli shouted to them, "Stay close!"

"We will!" Emma said back to him as they ran to the first exhibit in the dark blue atmosphere.

"Okay," he looked away from them to Maxie who stood there frozen with a smile on her face, but tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He walked up to her and she nodded, "Yeah it's just that…Ben reminds me so much of Georgie. Always trying to open my eyes to something and I just…"

"Hey," he gently put his hand around her, "Georgie loved you."

"I know," she batted her eyes, "I know. They're just so sweet with each other."

"Yeah right now, but give it a few hours and they'll be bugging the hell out of each other."

Maxie giggled, "I suppose."

"Come on," he rubbed her back, "Smile. We're in a children's dream," he wandered his eyes to the room, "Where anything is possible." She looked up to the room and saw more than a whale and dark blue lights, she saw the ocean and that was what she always loved about him. The way he turned something ordinary into something extraordinary. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a close hug, and walked with her around the entire exhibit. Occasionally she'd rest her head on his shoulder, but most of the time she watched him. There was something in his expressions; the way he smiled at the kids' excitement or just the way he looked up at the celestial ceiling and closed his eyes. It was as if he was in peace at least to her it appeared that way like he was taking in this moment in fear he might never get to experience something close to it ever again.

They eventually left the big whale and walked to the hall of Gem and Minerals where Emma time and time again expressed interest in a man giving her a ring the size of those precious jewels.

"I'm just saying Emma that hand of yours is going to get very heavy," Spinelli looked at her and she nodded like it would never happen.

"My prince is going to rescue me from the big tower and give me the grandest ring there ever was!"

"If you say so."

"I know so," she stopped right in front Spinelli so he would almost fall over her.

"Well I guess I better take your word for it and…take you to the butterflies," he pointed into the direction of the exhibit and she grabbed his hand in a mad rush.

"Alright Ben lets go," Maxie said to him, but when he didn't run up next to her she turned around in worry.

"Ben?" She said with more concern until she saw him sitting on the steps pouting.

"Ben let's go," she motioned and he sat there.

Maxie looked at the exit to see Spinelli and Emma were already gone and then looked back at Ben. He was upset about something that was obvious.

"Ben…" She sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"I want to see the Dinosaurs," he whined.

"We'll get to that."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"It's cause it's on the last floor."

"Last?" He looked up at her like it was the worst news she could have ever told him.

"Hey," she lifted his chin before he could look away, "The best things in life are worth waiting for."

"Who told you that?"

"Uncle Spinelli."

"Uncle Spinelli is a smart man," Ben rose from the steps.

"Yes…he is," Maxie looked at him wondering where she had heard a compliment like this before about Spinelli and then it dawned on her, Emma, when she mentioned how funny he was.

"Will you carry me? I'm tired of walking."

"Only if you promise to behave for your sister, seeing these butterflies is her dream which is just as important as your dream to see the dinosaurs."

"Promise."

"Very well," she stood up and carried the little guy in her arms to the exhibit where she saw Spinelli thoroughly educating Emma in everything butterflies.

"But there are 17,500 species of butterflies all over the world."

"Woooow."

"Do you know your favorite specie of butterflies Emma?"

"There's 17,500 species Spinelli, how am I supposed to pick one? That's like asking a girl to pick her favorite hair scrunchy."

"Oh, I didn't know it was that hard to pick a hair scrunchy."

"It is because mommy likes red, but daddy likes blue, but bobby at school likes green."

"Bobby?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Whoa, you have a boyfriend?"

"We're not serious Mr. Jackal, jeeze," she laughed in his face.

"Here are you guys!" Maxie walked up to them.

"She has a boyfriend."

"I know."

"And you're okay with this? She's like seven."

"I had my first boyfriend at five Spinelli."

"Eew!" Ben shouted, "Girls are yucky."

"Hey!" Maxie looked at him offended and he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh that's it mister!" She started to tickle him and he went hysterical.

"Mr. Jackal," Emma called for Spinelli's attention, but his attention was on someone else.

"You think you're so funny!"

"Yes!" Ben laughed and she tickled him harder, "You're just like your father!"

"YUP!" Ben stuck his tongue out.

The way the kid challenged her and the way Maxie never gave in or scolded him, but instead had fun with him was something that definitely took him off guard.

"Mr. Jackal!"

"Yes!" Spinelli looked at her with a silly grin still on his face.

"You can't tell me dad."

"Oh yeah, stop," Maxie grabbed Ben's hand that was about to pull on her hair, "You definitely can't Spinelli, he's learned from Mac."

"Well…"

"Pretty please Mr. Jackal, I'll give you everything in my piggy bank."

"You want to pay me off?" Spinelli looked at Maxie wondering where she learned such a mob like idea.

"Uncle Sonny…"

"Emma," Spinelli interrupted for he was sure he didn't want to hear this story.

"Please Mr. Jackal I love him."

"Love?" He looked at Maxie, "I thought she just liked him?"

"At that age it's love, do you really want to separate two seven year olds destined to be together?"

"Yeah do you?"

Spinelli stared at her puppy dog eyes and her quiver of a frown and gave in, "Only because I am a firm believer in true love will I keep your secret."

"Thank you!" She hugged him.

"Let's see the rest of these butterflies," he took her hand and they walked through the rest of the exhibit and a few others before at last arriving on the fourth floor and hour and a half later.

"Dinosaurs!!!"

"We're almost there," Spinelli smiled at the boy squeezing his hand.

"That's what you said a really long time ago!"

"Calm down," Emma looked at him like his hyper active behavior was annoying her.

"NO!" He let go of Spinelli's hand and stopped in front of both of them, "I will not calm down! I have waited my entire life, four years," he held up his hand showing four little wiggling fingers, "Four years! I'm not waiting anymore! I'm not getting any younger!" And like that the powerful little man turned away from them and walked straight ahead where he came to sudden stop at the dinosaurs he had been waiting FOUR very long years to see.

---

It was one in the afternoon when the door to Maxie's apartment opened with two very happy and content kids walking through the doorway. Ben sipped his McDonald's happy meal cup and then took his black hat off, "Emma isn't this the coolest hat!"

"Yup! Do you like my pin?"

"It's beautiful just like you big sis."

The two siblings shared a sweet hug that turned Maxie into a puddle of emotions in the doorway, "Aw Spin …"

Spinelli was touched by their genuine love for one another, but wasn't surprised like Maxie. It was evident Maxie hadn't returned home in a while and by the look of her face there was that sudden realization of just how many of these moments she missed in forming her career. He led her into the apartment realizing he'd have to take over until she put herself back together.

"Okay you two," Spinelli closed the apartment door and locked it, "How about we put on one of those movies I bought you."

"Yeah! The dinosaur one."

"No the butterfly one."

"How about that Night of the Museum?"

"Okay!" They both shouted and ran into the living room.

"Walk!" Spinelli shouted and the kids started to walk. He turned to Maxie who didn't want to admit that the moment hit her hard, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He looked to comfort her, but she walked away to set their bags down on the kitchen table. "Maxie it's okay to cry."

"I'm not crying," she swiftly turned to him, but it was obvious she was.

"Maximista, the kids had a good time."

"Because of you. I barely know them."

"You knew she had a boyfriend.

"Because Robin told me over the phone, gawd Spinelli what kind of Aunt am I?"

"A busy one," he walked toward her with open arms.

"A hug isn't going to make me feel better Spinelli."

"Hey," he softly spoke as he stopped in front of her, "They know you love them."

"I've missed out on so much."

"So have I. I see them maybe six times out of the year and it's not on their birthday or Christmas. Some honorary uncle I am."

Maxie laughed even though the timing was hardly appropriate in her opinion, "We're terrible."

"No, we're human," he looked into her eyes wishing she'd understand that's okay not to be perfect.

"We're selfish," she turned away from him walking to the cabinet to grab a glass.

"We're important people Maxie, you run a magazine that helps women all over the world."

"In theory."

"You do and you know it."

"Well I'd rather be saving the world."

"No you wouldn't."

Maxie slammed the glass on the counter and then walked over to him, "Gawd Spinelli, there were times today where I looked at Emma and said 'gosh it would be great to have a daughter' and then I remember that I don't even know Emma and then it dawns on me that I wouldn't even have time for a kid in my life."

"You make time."

"That's easier said than done."

"You're right," he walked over to her, "It is easier said than done, but if it's what you really want you find a way to make it happen and believe me, when you find out you're going to be a mother or a father," he pointed to himself, "nothing is ever more important than him or her."

He looked at her almost pissed that it took him to dive into his past to find her words of comfort, "Damn it…You know what I thought today when I walked in here and saw Ben?" He shook his head, "When he greeted me with a hug? I said to myself wouldn't it be nice to come home and have a kid run to me and say he missed me that he loved me. When Ben gave that speech that was every bit Robin and Patrick, you want to know what I said to myself? Wouldn't it be nice to have a kid that was like me that was so adorable that every time I saw him or her, I fell in love." He nodded his head completely pissed off that his vulnerability was showing through to her, "But I don't get to have that! Any of it because my girl friend was shot because of me and I have to live with that for the rest of my life that my decisions made it impossible for me to ever have that."

She watched him walk out of the kitchen in a frenzy and then walk back in to grab the movie.

"Spinelli…"

He walked back out and she couldn't have felt any worse. She put the glass back and walked to the doorway where she saw Spinelli sit on the couch with Ben crawling on him to snuggle. She watched Spinelli hold him tight and kiss his head and try to enjoy the movie, but she knew deep down he couldn't.

Spinelli had never wanted her to see him lose his anger over the event that would forever guilt him. He wanted to appear in the best way possible that he was happy that there was no room for improvement or for her to convince him that he could go onto a better life with her. The movie started and she walked into the room.

"Aunt Max!" Ben hit the couch for her to sit down.

He tried not to look at her, but ended up doing so when he she sat down.

"Spinelli I'm sorry."

"I was out of line. I wasn't angry with you."

"I know, but I'm sorry anyway," she touched his hand.

Spinelli embraced her hand, but that wasn't the reaction she wanted. What she wanted was for him to look at her and smile, but all he did was look at the TV and try to keep himself from unraveling. "Hey guys Uncle Spinelli will be right back," Maxie pulled on his hand and eventually he complied. He set Ben on the couch and walked upstairs with Maxie to her bedroom.

After yesterday he knew he couldn't trust himself alone with her and yet he was here, alone with her in her bedroom. "Sit down," she said, but he looked at her worried for he was so distraught he knew if she kissed him, he'd kiss back.

"We're not going to do anything," she looked at him to trust her intentions and he turned to the bed and sat down. She wanted them to have privacy, but at the same time she needed to be able to hear the kids downstairs so she left the door creaked open.

Spinelli sat on the bed still not knowing what he was doing up there. He looked down at the carpet to avoid her gaze, but then her hand gently stroked his hair. It was the touch he was afraid of because he longed for it so many times over the years that he knew once he felt her, he would crumble. And he did, he leaned into her and crumbled like he always feared he would. His whimpers escalated into sobs and it broke her that he had been dealing with this for years and had no one to turn to. She looked down at his head against her waist and continued to comfort him through her fingers in his chocolate mess of hair.

"Oh Spinelli," her hand fell to his cheek.

He buried his face in his palms, "We should um…check on…"

"They're okay, but I can tell you're not."

Spinelli cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "I'm fine."

"Look at me and say that."

He looked up at her and the sight of his face took her breath away.

"I'm fine," he said but all she saw was a scarred face. Underneath the charm and the grin lied a man who could go to a dark place very quickly. She knew men like that: Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Zander Smith, Lucky Spencer, Johnny Zacchara and now her jackal.

"Tell me what happened to you."

"Never."

"Please."

"No."

"Talk to me," she kneeled in front of him cupping both his cheeks, "I want to know what keeps you up at night."

"No," he touched her hand, "I shouldn't have let you see me this way."

"I'm glad you did," she looked at him sincere, "Let me help you."

Spinelli chuckled, "I don't remember you being this…."

"Determined?"

"Annoying."

She was somewhat offended, "Sorry." She kneeled up from the floor and turned away.

"Hey," he caught her hand, "That's not what I meant…Look, you really want to help me?" She nodded and he looked at the bed and then back at her, "Lie here with me."

He let go of her hand and made himself comfortable, "Come on. Let's play mattress tag."

She burst out laughing, "You still remember that?"

"Yes," he then rubbed a spot next to him on the bed, "Just for a little bit."

"How is this going to help you?"

"It just will," he closed his eyes.

She looked at how relaxed he was on the bed and then looked out the door.

"The kids are fine, Maximista you are keeping the Jackal waiting."

"Oh well I wouldn't want to do that," she closed the door and then climbed over him to her spot on the bed.

"Now what?"

"Silence."

"Are we taking a nap?"

"I don't sleep remember?"

"Well maybe you will?"

"Doubt it."

"Maybe I should call Robin…." She reached over him to the phone and he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, "Just lie here."

"Why?!"

"Because…"

"Because…" Her other hand began to stroke his hair.

"Be-cause it…" Spinelli suddenly became groggy, "reminds me of…"

"Of…"

"Us…"

It didn't take her long to realize he had fallen asleep and it didn't take her very long to fall asleep next to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. They slept for hours and in that time Ben and Emma were downstairs contemplating what to do.

"I bet they're sleeping," Emma winked.

"Let's find out!"

"No!" Emma looked at Ben, "You don't want to see it."

"Well what are gonna do?" He looked at the TV the movie was over.

"Call mommy?"

"Okay."

_Three minutes later._

"Mommy they're sleeping together!"

_Twenty-five minutes later_

"I almost got it," Emma stood on a chair to unlock the door. She unlocked the door and Patrick was first to walk through.

"Daddy!" She jumped in his arms.

"Emma!" Patrick put her down when he walked in and saw Ben pointing upstairs.

Patrick looked at Robin, "You want to investigate or…"

"I don't want to investigate anything. I already think this is wrong considering he's supposed to be getting married."

Robin walked into the kitchen where Patrick followed after her, "I don't like the sound of this Robin."

"I would want to know."

"Robin," Patrick grabbed what looked like was the kids things, "This is none of our business."

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not about to call Winifred Leeds and say her soon to be husband is sleeping with my cousin, but…"

"But…"

"But I don't get them!" She looked for a piece of paper.

"Neither do I, but that doesn't mean we should stick our nose in it."

"I know, believe me you've told me enough over the years not to do this and this, but this is Maxie we're talking about," she jotted down a note.

"And Spinelli," Patrick stopped in front of her, "Spinelli has been a good friend to us and her."

"Is he being a good friend now?" Robin looked at him.

"That's not for you to decide!"

"Patrick!" She walked over to him, "If someone doesn't do something Maxie will either end up with her heart broken or pregnant."

"Well let's hope for neither."

"Get the kids ready to go I'm gonna stick this where they'll find it."

"Fine," he watched her go upstairs wondering if he should leave Spinelli a note or something to be wary of his wife.

Spinelli tossed and turned in the mix of a nightmare until he woke up. It was 6:30 and Spinelli sprung up from the bed remembering he had planned to meet Patrick and Robin with the kids at the hard rock café at 6.

"Maxie!"

"Yeah?" She walked out her huge closet with a gorgeous black gown.

"Look at the time."

"Oh Patrick and Robin got the kids a few hours ago, apparently they thought we were doing the naughty and anyway I called them and cleared it up."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

"Um awake," he found it pretty remarkable actually.

"Hmmm," she walked back into her closet.

"Yeah it's weird, so I forgot to tell you but I have reservations for us…"

"You did?" She walked out in a much simpler yet still very attractive black cocktail dress.

"Yup, I'm sure a big time magazine editor such as yourself has been there."

"Well as you noticed earlier," she walked in front of a life size mirror, "I don't exactly take the time to see New York's finest attractions."

"Right of course."

"Spinelli?" She looked at him in the mirror, "Where is it?"

"The River Café."

She turned to him slowly, "The River Café?"

"Yeah have you been to it?"

"No! I've been trying to get a reservation there for years! How did you…"

"Made a few calls, we have a private table and everything."

"Spinelli," she turned back to the mirror, "I can't believe you…"

"I know I'm wonderful."

"Yeah well let's see how wonderful you are with dresses, would you? The zipper?"

"Um…" He looked at the dress and how well it fit her figure, "Maximista seems to have forgotten the red dress incident."

"Hey you didn't break the zipper."

"No," he stood up from the bed, "I just grabbed your boob and had many wild dreams about doing it again."

"Well I believe you lived your dream," she raised an eyebrow to yesterday.

He laughed awkwardly for he sure did live his dream yesterday, many times over.

"And the Jackal was very satisfied with yesterday, even if I led on that I wasn't, I was, you were great."

"Just great?"

"Oh let me be more specific," he stopped in front of her, "You were amazing," he kissed her shoulder, "sexy" he kissed her neck, "and most importantly, thoughtful, sweet and kind" he kissed her cheek. Her eyes locked on him and a flush of emotions went through her. He was always good with words, but this time he had swooned her in such a way that she almost didn't care for dinner. She just wanted to be naked in his arms and if she had been able to hear his thoughts, she would have found he wanted the same.

* * *

Next Chapter: Cliff hangar! The dinner date should be short. Maxie will over hear a phone call Spinelli gets and grows concerned about the work he does. The River Café is a really nice place in New York, never been there myself, but I looked it up and it seemed the perfect place for spixie to have a non-date. I'm thinking of Madonna's 'Crazy for you' or Belinda Carlisle's 'Mad about you'. The reason this one day has been spread out over like three chapters is because the next chapter after that Spinelli ***hint*** will be leaving for Port Charles and leaving Maxie, Lulu, and Nadine with Winifred. Maxie will eventually learn what keeps Spinelli up at night.

Review! Thanks! Hope you all had a great St. Patrick's day and enjoy the weekend!


	8. Crazy for You

Author's Note: Hey guys I will work on getting one more update out, maybe late tonight, but I won't promise anything. Not sure when I'll be able to update after that. I start school again tomorrow, so if not a lot is going on I might work later that week on something we'll see. Thanks for all the reviews! Very much appreciated. Enjoy your week! :P

**The Last Goodbye**

**Chapter 8**

_**Crazy for you**_

_What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you. _

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this._

Like earlier like yesterday like six years ago any moment her crystal blue eyes looked into his, he stopped breathing. His smile would slowly form into a grin and all that would be on his mind was this moment, this moment that he wished could last forever. But no moment could ever be frozen in time or last for eternity. When his phone rang he knew who would be on the other line and he knew that whatever his briefing was, this moment right here, this moment would always be with him, she, would always be with him.

"Um," he looked away and zipped up her dress.

"You should answer that," she looked back at the mirror.

"Yeah," he turned away from her and answered his phone, "Damian Spinelli."

She walked into her closet and leaned her back against a wall so he couldn't see her.

"Director, hi. Yes, I saw the report last night sir and if you just let me explain I…You're not mad? You're not mad that I hacked…Oh."

Spinelli heard the words coming out of the director's mouth and slowly sat down on the bed. Last night Frisco Jones had come to him with the suspicion that the FBI was going to set up the termination of his career and therefore death by sending him on a mission that was too personal. Spinelli realized then and there he was right.

"You're," Spinelli cleared his throat, "Promoting me?"

"Yes," the director sat at his desk in Washington D.C. "To Eagle Rock."

"That's the…"

It was an elite branch only known to the director of the FBI and the director of the CIA. A cover ops group of stealth agents that were sent to make people disappear, not bring them in for crimes.

"Damian," the director looked down at his file, "While I should probably reprimand you for last night, you've shown a determination that I like in a son in law."

"Mr. Leeds."

"I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye, mostly because you're so damn smart," the man laughed, "but you deserve this opportunity and therefore I am assigning you the task in bringing in Gerard Aloysius Jacks for murder and acts of terror against the United States."

What was most appalling to Spinelli was that he hadn't done a single thing to deserve the opportunity and the timing of course, when he was supposed to be planning his wedding, couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"So when do I leave?"

"When intelligence has found the son of a bitch."

"Alright and what do I tell your daughter?"

"Tell her it's a matter of national security."

"She'll hate that."

"She'll understand."

"I'm not sure she will."

"Sometimes we have to sacrifice the things we want most in life so others won't have to."

So it was a suicide mission.

"Right and…"

"I hope that you make it back alive to marry her…"

"As…do I," Spinelli said knowing now that her father never wanted him to marry her.

"I will be in touch."

"Okay and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you again, I will not let you down."

"You're a good man Damian."

"Well apparently not good enough," Spinelli slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and pushed the 'end' button. He sat on the bed knowing he could either give into his sorrows or be brave for every man dies, but not every man really lives.

"Maxie?" He put his phone away, "You ready to go?"

"Just finding some shoes."

"Ok," and then he noticed her black heels were already in front of the mirror, "Well how about I wait for you downstairs?"

"Al-right," she stuttered trying to wrap her mind around bits and pieces of the phone call she heard.

Downstairs Spinelli wandered to her study to where he knew she had grabbed his _Art_ book. He was impressed with the amount of literature she had, it was as if she took Georgie's list of favorite books and made a promise to herself to read them. Among the books and every issue of real girls magazine there were photographs on the shelves. There were pictures of her as a kid, pictures of her with Georgie and Mac from different years, a recent photo of Robin and Patrick and their kids, and then there was a photo he didn't expect to see on her shelf. Among the other photos of her early years of Real Girls and signed autographs from stars like Madonna and Meryl Streep, there was a photo of him, them actually from Christmas. He picked up the picture and remembered back to that night he swore he saw Santa and they helped him out, but the actual memory of the night was a blur except…well except for that kiss she gave him. He heard the door upstairs close and he put the photo back.

"Spinelli?" She called for him and he walked to the front of the stairs where she stood at the top.

"Wow," she stood in a strapless vintage black cocktail dress, "you're beautiful you know that?"

"Yeah well," she marched downstairs and then stopped right in front of him, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"You ready to go?"

"Ready when you are."

He took her hand and they left the apartment together.

"TAXI!" He whistled and then looked at her the second the taxi came to a stop.

"What?" He looked at her and she looked at him impressed, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah, driving."

She giggled and he opened the door, "Come on!"

Twenty minutes later they were driving over the Brooklyn Bridge and Maxie could barely contain her excitement.

"Spinelli where are we going?"

"Right there," he pointed at the window and she saw the restaurant located just near the shore.

The taxi rolled down the window as he pulled up to the restaurant and Maxie gazed what seemed like a place only found in fairy tales. Lights lit up the entrance like it was Christmas. Spinelli got out of the taxi and opened her door where he put out his hand in front of her, "Shall we?"

She took his hand and walked with him to the entrance.

"Spinelli this place is…"

"Is what we make it."

He took her inside where the lobby was empty except for the hostess, "Mr. Spinelli."

"Is everything set?"

"Yup," she then led them to the dining room, which on request had only one table in it set for them. Maxie remained speechless especially when she saw the table was set right in front of a window that saw the entire city, bridge and ocean.

The hostess set the menus on the table and looked at Spinelli, "Can I start you two off with anything?"

"Bottle of your finest wine please," he said and then looked at Maxie, "So you've really never been here?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm glad I brought you here," he walked over to her and pulled her chair out. She sat down and then he took his seat with the hope they could talk like they used too, but Maxie was still caught off guard by the New York skyline lit up before her.

"Spinelli this is the most…"

"Spectacular thing you've ever seen?"

"Yes and the best place anyone has ever taken me."

"Your welcome," he turned his attention to the menu and she did too.

"Beats McDonalds doesn't it?" He joked and she nodded like it definitely did.

"You two ready to order?" The waitress came up to them while pouring them a glass of wine each.

"Uh sure," Spinelli looked at her, "I'll get the New York Sirloin, medium well please."

"Okay and you ma'am?"

"The organic chicken breast please," Maxie closed the elaborate menu and looked up at Spinelli.

"Thanks," he looked away from the waitress and took his wine glass, "So lets toast."

"To what?" She picked up her glass.

"Oh I don't know, to you becoming everything I knew you could be."

"Spinelli," she blushed.

"To the great Maximista fashion extraordinaire."

"And to the Superman known as Mr. Jackal."

He was quite taken by her words just then. Maybe it was because she gave him a superman ornament for Christmas or maybe it was just that she really saw him as superman. "To our success then," he stated generally and they gently hit their glasses and drank their wine. Spinelli set the glass down and then looked out the window, "So tell me how you became one of those people who has an office at the top of one of those buildings." He looked at her and she didn't know where to begin.

"I know it starts with Kate Howard, so go on from your arrival to now."

"That's a lot to tell."

"Well," he leaned in, "We have the whole night."

She didn't tell him every little detail, but what she did tell him were the events that got her from one opportunity to another. She discussed how Real Girls came about and all the difficulties that came with it, but at the same time all the rewards. In explaining one thing after another she went on tangents telling short stories about her workdays and Spinelli listened to every word. She was a chatterbox for sure, but he didn't mind. He drank his wine and laughed when it was needed and then offered words of comfort or advice when the talk was heavy. Their meals came out and she continued to talk through dinner, but again he didn't mind. He had gone six years without hearing her voice so two hours was nothing, it didn't make up for it, but it helped.

Two hours later dinner was done and nearly half the bottle of wine. Maxie to Spinelli's surprise had run out of things to say, "Oh my gawd Spinelli I just realize I've been talking this entire time."

"Don't worry about it, I like listening to you talk."

"You're being nice, tell me about one of your adventures…if you want to that is, no pressure or anything."

"Hmm," Spinelli finished his wine and then leaned forward, "I'm trying to think."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"No there's definitely stories to tell like the first time I had to jump out of an airplane…That was a) a nightmare and b) a rush like nothing else. My partner at the time just pushed me out of the plane cause otherwise I would have just stood there thinking I really couldn't handle this hands on stuff."

"You jumping out of an airplane…" She tried to picture it but just couldn't.

"There was a time where I fell through this hole, gawd it was horrible," Spinelli laughed while pouring himself another glass of wine.

"I was in the jungle looking for this coke factory that was run by this American, why we were involved and not the CIA is beyond me, but I'm walking and suddenly I fall down this hole which was a trap of course by the local villagers."

"How did you get out?"

"It wasn't easy, I tore my ACL. I had to be airvaced for that, but that was the least of my problems."

"Why what happened?"

"I landed right in front of boa constrictor."

"What?" Maxie gasped, "You did not!"

"I did! It was twenty feet long and would have killed me had I not read up on what do in those situations."

"And what did you do?"

"Wrestled it."

"Spinelli…"

"I'm just kidding, I treated it with respect and it believe it or not wrapped around me and then pulled me out of the hole."

"No way!"

"Honest to god!"

"Well you must have been scared!"

"I was terrified, I hate snakes."

"Eew," Maxie shuttered at just the thought of having a snake around her.

"You have no idea," he took a sip from his glass.

"Wow that's exciting though, what else?"

"What else?"

"Yeah I want to know more."

"Okay um, well there was a time I had to ride a camel in Egypt. We were tracking this terrorist and gawd horses, camels, elephants, just animals in general belong in Ben's books."

Maxie laughed, "That I agree with."

"Yeah it's been wild with them, but…"

"But you still miss Jason?"

"Am I bad for saying that?"

"No, what you did for Jason was just as adventurous."

"Yeah and he trusted me."

"The FBI doesn't?"

"Haven't for a while. After what happened with Winifred it was hard for me to focus in the field again or at least in their opinion I was no longer cut out for it so I was demoted to a desk."

"At least your safe?" She tried to look at it the positive way.

"Yeah safe." He looked away from his glass, "I mean Winifred is happy and if she's happy then I guess I am, but I can find work at a desk anywhere."

"So why not just leave and work at your PI firm?"

"That's kind of hard don't you think? Me in Port Charles and her in D.C?"

"People make long distance relationships work, it's only a few hours away."

"I suppose, I guess I just want one more go at a true adventure before I quit."

"Is that what your promotion is?"

"Sort of, but don't tell anyone about it, it's kind of…"

"Classified?"

"Yes," he laughed where he was about to say something else when the waitress walked up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but will you be having any desert with us?"

"Um," Spinelli looked at her and she looked at him like it was up to him.

"No I guess, you can tell the chefs they can go home."

"Thank you," the waitress walked away and Spinelli noticed the band that had been playing light piano and jazz music since they arrived.

"You know what was one thing I always regretted?"

"What?" She asked just before taking a sip of wine.

"Remember when Robin and Patrick got married?"

"Yeah I planned it remember?"

"Yeah," he chuckled realizing it was a dumb question.

"What…" She set her wine glass down and looked at him sincere.

"I never got the chance to dance with you."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Well you were busy."

"Spinelli," she eyed him like she definitely was not that busy.

"Well there was Dr. Doom…"

"Ah Matt."

"Well you know you and I back then were just…"

"Friends."

"Yeah and so I thought you were interested in him and then you danced with Mac and Patrick and before I knew it all my chances had run out."

"Spinelli," she looked away nodding her head, if only he had if only she had acted on her instincts then, "I knew there was something you wanted to ask me, but I just didn't…"

"It's okay."

"I wanted to though."

"Really or is the wine getting to you?"

"Ha, no, you would have been better company than Matt."

Spinelli didn't quite believe her, but it didn't really matter anyway. That was the past and this was the present.

She saw him stand up and she was worried that he was going to leave, "Spinelli I wanted to dance with you and if you had asked…"

"What if I asked you now?"

"What if I said yes?"

He put his hand out and she gladly took his hand, walking with him to the center of the room. The jazzy-piano tune picked up into a song and the two danced close with one another.

"Wait!" She slightly leaned away, "I asked you to dance!"

"You did?"

"Yeah! I remember it perfectly," she thought back as they continued to move slowly, "You were looking at your cake or something…"

"I was fantasizing about this."

"Now it all makes sense, I said your name like five times and by the time you responded Patrick and Robin were getting ready to leave."

"Yeah that's right, I can't believe the Jackal forgot that."

"It was a long time ago."

"Yes it was, but better late then never right?"

"Right," she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder, "You did well Jackal."

"Wow, is that my Maximista using proper grammar?"

"Shh," she giggled and then leaned her head back down where she closed her eyes, not wanting to ever forget this.

"_Swaying room as the music starts. Strangers making the most of the dark. Two by two their bodies become one."_ The hostess sung with the band that knew the song and were happy to play it for two that looked like they were crazy for each other.

"_I see you through the smokey air. Can't you feel the weight of my stare? You're so close but still a world away. What I'm dying to say, is that…"_

The chorus went on and Maxie kissed his neck. She glanced up at him and while everything in him told him not to look at her, he did.

"_Trying hard to control my heart…"_

They stopped dancing.

"_I walk over to where you are."_

She moved her head off his shoulder.

"_Eye to eye we need no words at all."_

Eye to eye they looked at each other and kissed like it was the first time.

"_Slowly now we begin to move."_

Their foreheads met and they began again.

"_Every breath I'm deeper into you." _

They gasped for air as the realization set in that they weren't young again.

"_Soon we two are standing still in time." _

She rested her cheek against his, her eyes tearing up and he, he closed his eyes like it was a dream that he'd eventually have to wake from because this was the present and in the present they were _just_ friends.

"_If you read my mind, you'll see…I'm crazy for you."_

They danced the night away not once speaking to one another. Instead their bodies spoke for them in a language of love, but sadness. She knew tomorrow she'd wake up and the night would seem like it didn't happen and he knew that his time was running out. Even if he did things Frisco's way there was no telling whether he'd survive. All he had were these next four weeks these days these hours these moments to make up for a lifetime he might have to sacrifice for the duty he signed up for long before he knew what he really wanted.

"Mr. Spinelli," the waitress walked up to them, "The rest of the staff and I are going to leave now. We've already locked up, so just take the emergency exit when you leave and there should be no problems."

"Thanks, you know who to charge this too."

"Mr. Morgan."

Spinelli nodded and Maxie looked up at him, "Jason has better connections than a celebrity like me?"

"The owner is a friend of Sonny's who he knew in Bensonherst."

"Ah I'm…"

"Maximista," he tried to get her attention.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe…."

"I've arranged for you to have a reservation whenever you want here."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just enjoy life Maxie or else one day you'll wake up and realize it's too late."

She looked at him trying to find an underline meaning in his words, "This promotion is it dangerous?"

Spinelli took a deep breath, a sigh, for he didn't know how to answer her question without worrying her, which he knew she would.

"You can tell me Spinelli I won't tell anyone."

"Maxie," he looked up at her, "No matter what happens from here on out, I want you to know that I'm glad we did this that we met again and connected and maybe in some way…"

"Forgave each other?"

"Yeah," he needed forgiveness, he needed closure, he needed a reason to feel like it was okay for him not to come back if that were to happen.

She smiled. Sure she wasn't happy that Spinelli was getting married and that Spinelli was working for people that left him feeling guilty, but she had yesterday and today. Even if there wasn't a tomorrow, she had new memories to dream about and that healed the aching in her heart for now.

"And yesterday…" He started, but she interrupted him, "Yesterday we established that nothing is ever really over."

He smiled like he couldn't agree more, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They left the restaurant and strolled around the park talking about nonsense until the brick path led them near the Brooklyn Bridge. Maxie walked to the railing, captivated by the night sky. She looked at the ocean, the buildings, and bridge.

"It's nice out here," Maxie said while gazing at the scenery in front of her.

"Yeah it is," he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe how much of the city I've never been to."

"If it makes you feel any better, there are museums in Washington I haven't seen."

"Yeah right," she faced him.

"Okay more like one, but I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "You'll see this place when you want to."

"I have been to the Empire State Building."

"Oh well thank god and the Statue of Liberty?"

She shook her head no and Spinelli couldn't believe it, "Maxie that's like the second biggest attraction here!"

"I know!"

"Ah what am I going to do with you? Huh?"

"I don't know, take me there I guess?"

"Take you there?"

"Not tonight, but next time you have a day off."

"Is there any where else you'd like to go?"

"The beach, Niagra Falls, the zoo."

"The zoo?"

"I know it's for kids…"

"How about the museum of modern art?"

"That too."

"Gosh I'm going to be so busy with you how will I ever find the time to get married?"

"Gee I don't know," she said sarcastically before walking away from him wishing he hadn't brought it up.

"Hey," he caught up to her, "It was joke of course I'll take you to those places."

"When?" She turned to him looking for honesty.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "But I'll figure something out."

"You don't have to, I just don't want to go alone and…"

"And you won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he hated making promises, but he couldn't stop himself from making this one. "When I'm free and you're free, we'll see it all."

The two smiled at how much they'd really enjoy that and then looked away from each other. They strolled to a curb and took a taxi back to New York City. In the ride to her apartment, she cuddled next to him, resting her head on his chest and slowly closing hey eyes.

"We're here," he looked down at her, pushing her hair away from her eyes, "It's time to wake up."

"Do I have to?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Maxie clinged to him the entire ride up the elevator. When the elevator doors opened she departed from him.

"Thanks for tonight Spinelli," she glanced at him as her fingers fumbled over her keys.

"It was my pleasure."

She looked away from him, putting her keys in the lock and then opened the door.

"So," she turned to him.

"So," he put his hands on the both frames of the door and leaned over the doorway.

"I had fun."

"Me too."

They both stared at each other not quite sure what to do next. She could invite him in, but she could also say goodnight.

"Well I have to go into the office tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah, of course," he backed away and stood a foot from her door, "I have to get up early."

"Goodnight Spinelli," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he smiled, but was deep down disappointed. He didn't know why he wanted to go inside with her when he didn't even trust himself alone with her, but he felt this lingering to make a move.

"You gonna be okay Spin?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and do some work."

"Work? What about sleep?"

"The enemy never sleeps."

"Right," she gave him a hopeful smile and then turned to her door, "Spinelli?" She looked up at him, her hands gripping the door, "Be careful."

"Always," he winked at her, "Go on. Get some sleep."

"I don't know if I will now."

"Don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to."

"Maxie," he said with a little dread, "We went a long time not knowing each other. Let's not change that."

"Why not? Why don't I get to be worried about you?"

"Because you're not her," he said and saw the look of hurt on her face. Spinelli shook his head for the words just weren't coming out right, "Maxie…" He looked down at the ground as he walked up to her. He stopped in front of her and looked up, "She could never be you." He cupped her cheek, "Never."

She took his hand off her cheek and said, "I don't understand what we're doing here."

He didn't either, but he had to be the one to draw the line, to define what they were and what they weren't, "You'll always be special to me."

"But," she said, knowing it was coming.

"But," he looked at her not knowing what else to say for they said it all yesterday.

"Stay with me tonight," she pulled his hand close to her and he didn't stop her.

"Only because I sleep when I'm with you."

She took his hand and walked him into the apartment where the two threw caution to the wind and let themselves for one more night be more than they ever would be.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Winifred arrives, Spinelli leaves to fetch a new best man in Port Charles and two missions begin.

Review!


	9. Venus

Author's Note: Hello! An update at last! I had a hard time writing this chapter. Mostly because there's a lot of dialogue, a lot of characters (difficult to find a POV) and I'm just much better at writing scripts than I am at this short story writing stuff. Winifred is in this chapter, gawd I can't stand typing her name, but I like this version of her. She's different then what we saw on the show. I imagined the "new" her as Jennifer Garner and suggest you might do the same, but it's up to you. I just finished this, didn't really read through for errors cause I've read through it (while editing) so many times, but it is late, so forgive me! Enjoy. Review if you want another update!

Chapter 9

_Goddess on the mountain top_

_Burning like a silver flame_

_The summit of beauty and love_

_And Venus was her name_

It was a Monday afternoon when Nadine met with Maxie and Lulu at the restaurant of the Embassy Suites hotel.

"Sorry I'm late! Matt got called into surgery and I had to scrub in."

"Is that what really happened?" Lulu joked while pouring Nadine a glass of wine from the bottle on the table.

"Or did you two hit the supply closet?" Maxie added, taking a sip from her glass.

"Ha ha ha!" Nadine took her seat next to them, "Matt and I don't have to hook up at the hospital. We have plenty of sex at home."

"Ohh!" Lulu exchanged glances with Maxie.

"Yeah so beat that kind of sex life!"

"Well Dante got called in on a huge case at the PCPD, so he and I didn't have time for games, but Maxie here…" Lulu elbowed her, "Had lots of sex."

"Lulu!" Maxie quickly looked at Nadine, "It's not what you think."

"Oh it never is with the Jackal," Nadine smirked, "So tell me all about it."

"Yeah," Lulu looked at her, "You didn't tell me what happened after that late Friday afternoon of passion…" She paused as Nadine gasped, "What happened on Saturday?"

Maxie rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was about to gossip with Lulu and Nadine over her affair with Damian Spinelli and the very least appear to enjoy telling them all the juicy details.

"We took Ben and Emma to the Natural History museum."

"Did they have any supple closets?" Nadine joked and Lulu laughed with her.

"What! Like we'd really do it with two kids with us!"

"Just saying," Nadine looked at Lulu who was thinking the same thing.

"So continue," Lulu looked at her, "Tell us how it led to sex."

"First we did not have sex, he just stayed the night that's all."

"Stayed the night!" Lulu exclaimed, "And what did you two do all night?"

"Slept," Maxie said innocently.

"Slept?" Nadine questioned, "With one another I assume?"

"Look," Maxie leaned over the table, "We took the kids to the museum, came back to my place, Patrick and Robin picked up the kids while we were taking a nap and then afterwards Spinelli took me out to dinner."

"Sounds like a date," Lulu looked at Nadine who agreed.

"Guys it can't be a date because he's engaged to be married, remember?"

"Which that brings me to another question," Nadine looked around and then back at Maxie and Lulu, "I thought they were supposed to meet us here."

"They're only ten minutes late," Maxie looked up from her watch.

"She's probably straightening that hideous hair of hers," Lulu suggested and the two looked at her completely surprised by her comment that seemed so…mean.

"What?" Lulu was taken back, "You know I'm right."

"I'll give you that, gawd remember when she would speak like Spinelli just to impress him?" Maxie looked at Lulu and the two carried on a conversation putting Winifred down.

"Hey," Nadine looked at them, "There they are."

They saw them at their backs, exiting the glass windowed elevator hand in hand, but what Maxie, Lulu and Nadine didn't expect was for his priestess to look the way she did. Winifred Leeds of the past had been this geeky girl, but what came before them was a woman…and she wasn't geeky. She had lost the glasses, the curly hair, the uncoordinated clothes and anything else that made her unbearable to look at.

"She looks…"

"Hot," Nadine admitted and Maxie and Lulu quickly looked at her.

Winifred Leeds strutted her stuff as she walked with Spinelli. Her long straight hair was as brown and shiny as melted chocolate. Obviously she had gone to a stylist to pull off that look. But that wasn't nearly as impressive as the five-inch heel or the non-strapless black and white flower summer dress that she was wearing.

"Is that a…dress?"

"I think it's cute," Nadine complemented.

"Floral dresses are so last season," Maxie gritted her teeth.

"You just told me they were in," Lulu looked at her, "I bought one yesterday, do I need to take it back?"

But Maxie couldn't respond to her because all she was thinking about was that was the bombshell Spinelli was marrying.

"Hey!" Spinelli greeted them, "How is everyone today?"

"Great!" Nadine grinned over enthusiastically.

"Good Spinelli," Lulu responded as well, "How about you two?"

"Fantastic," Winifred smiled wide, "Thanks again Maxie for putting this together. I owe you."

"It's no problem," Maxie swallowed hard and then offered them to sit down.

"So here's what I've been thinking, but just stop me if I get too crazy. When Spinelli said you offered to give us our dream wedding that changed everything."

"Well anything for an old friend," Maxie politely smiled.

"Okay so here's what I want, a church wedding, preferably at a cathedral in New York like the St. Patrick's."

"Ok St. Patrick's is going to be hard, you have to plan that like a year ahead of time, but I'll try to get that. How many guests?"

"300."

"300?" Lulu questioned, "That's a lot."

"Well Spinelli and I have to invite not just old friends, but family. His family in Port Charles, which as you know is like everyone in the town, plus his grandparents and my family in D.C. not to mention everyone we work with it."

"Can we do 300 Maxie?" Spinelli questioned because she seemed overwhelmed.

"Oh yeah, if you get the St. Patrick's they'll be plenty of room. If not you might have to cut down the list or find a location outside."

Spinelli looked at Winifred, "We could do a Hawaii wedding? On the beach, you in your bathing suit and…"

"Spinelli," Winifred looked at him not to be silly, "You know if it was just us I'd say yes, but my father is going to be there and he's going to want something more…professional."

"I knoooow," Spinelli groaned, "I just thought a wedding was to show everyone how much we love each other, not a publicity stunt."

"It's hardly a publicity stunt with your past," Winifred paused realizing what she had said and then looked over to Spinelli, "I didn't mean it like that it's just, my dad expects…"

"The best and that's what I'm going to give you." Spinelli smiled, completely dropping it, "As I think about it, July is going to be way too hot for a outside wedding. So let's save that for the honeymoon."

"Ooh Mr. Jackal…"

In that instant Lulu cleared her throat, "Um what kind of flowers do you want?"

"That I have no idea," Winifred pulled away from Spinelli's advances and turned back to the girls, "Spinelli and I don't even know what kind of menu we want or cake or invitations to sent out."

"Wow so we're starting at square one."

"No kidding Lulu," Maxie glanced at Lulu.

"Maybe we should just forget all this and get hitched in Vegas," Winifred turned to Spinelli seriously considering the option.

"Amen," Lulu coughed.

"Funny Lulu, I didn't know you became a comedian since we last saw each other," Spinelli looked at her serious and then turned to Winifred, "No priestess." He pushed her hair back, "You know as well as I do we're never going to have the chance to do this again to do it the right way."

"We might."

"Always the optimistic one," Spinelli chuckled, shaking his head. "I just think we should take full advantage of the time we have off and the amazing wedding planner we have in front of us." Spinelli smiled at Maxie, "Presuming you still want to do this."

"Like I said, anything for an old friend."

"Then it's settled!" Spinelli wrapped his arm around Winifred and kissed her cheek, "July second wedding it is."

"Maxie," Winifred leaned over the table, giddy, "I'm going to pay you for all this. I know your busy running your magazine, so just send me the bill and…"

"I'm doing this for free. This is my present to you guys so whatever you want we can do," Maxie then looked down at her watch, "I have two hours before I have to be back at work, you want to check out some flower shops now?"

"That would be great!" She turned to Spinelli who began to sit up from his chair, "And this is when I depart."

"What?" Winifred and Maxie said at the same time.

Spinelli looked away from Maxie's stunned face to Winifred, "Samantha called while you were in the shower this morning, there's trouble in paradise, so I need to check it out."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't want to talk about it on the phone, but I'm sure it's nothing too bad or dangerous," he smiled hopeful. He thought to cheer her up with a kiss on the cheek, but as he motioned to do so, she turned away.

"Then I guess you should go," Winifred looked to the three silent awkward sitting blondes in front of her, "So how about we order lunch, I'll pay and then…" She grabbed the bottle of wine in front of her, "May I?"

"Go ahead," Maxie motioned and Winifred gladly went ahead, pouring to the very top of the glass, "What kind of red wine is this Maxie?"

"Um Tempranillo I think."

"Oh I've had that before, in Spain. Anyway we'll look at some flower shops and then I'll let you get back to the office, but if you two don't have anywhere to be I'd love to get dinner later."

"I'll be in surgery."

"Oh ok, Lulu?" Winifred looked over to her and Lulu looked like a deer caught in headlights. She had absolutely nothing thought up for an excuse.

"Uh...Spinelli, oh my god what are you still doing here?" She laughed, hoping it would get the attention off her.

Spinelli was incredibly amused, how was it after all these years the blonde one could still do that? "What Lulu means Winifred, is she would love to hang out with you."

"What?" Lulu darted her eyes to Winifred, "I mean of course, yeah, cause I have nothing else to do and would love to get to know the woman of the Jackal's heart."

"Great!" Winifred cheered looking up to Spinelli while Lulu looked at Maxie wondering how she got herself signed up

"Nice going," Maxie teased as she lifted her glass.

"Shut up," Lulu looked back at Winifred and Spinelli.

"Don't look at me like you're mad at me, if anything Sam just needs my help on the standard my fiancés cheating on me case."

_Splash!_ Maxie didn't know if the words were for her or if Spinelli just by chance said them, but either way it was enough to spit out her wine and have Lulu and Nadine barely containing the laughter inside.

"Damn it this is my favorite blouse," Maxie quickly looked for a napkin only to see one suddenly being waved in her face by Spinelli. He smirked at her and then turned to Winifred, "I'll call you when I get in tonight okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna have to splash some water on this, I'll be right back," Maxie grabbed her purse and excused herself.

"Uh bye Maxie," Spinelli smirked.

"Bye!" She said angry as ever with him.

"You should probably get going right Spinelli?" Nadine suggested and Spinelli looked at her, "Yes! I should. Sorry I was distracted with the spitting wine and such. Ladies take care of her."

"Oh we will now," Lulu grinned in such a way that it left Spinelli concerned, "I want to hear good things when I get back."

"Why wouldn't…" Lulu began to say when she felt Nadine kick her, "What Lulu means to say is we will."

"Good," Spinelli looked over to Winifred, "Goodbye kiss."

"Of course," she planted a passionate kiss on his lips and then watched him leave.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Lulu asked casually.

"Oh, I thought we'd go shopping and then get dinner? Sound good?"

"Uh huh," Lulu nodded and leaned over to Nadine as Winifred appeared to be sending a text message, "I can't believe she just said that."

Nadine whispered back, "And I can't believe Maxie missed it."

Winifred put her phone aside and looked up to Lulu and Nadine, "Should one of us check on Maxie?" Winifred looked at the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were.

"No," Lulu spoke up, "Maxie likes to handle things on her own."

"That's right," Winifred looked back, gripping her wine, "I remembered that about her."

Lulu and Nadine watched as she sipped her wine and then looked off into the distance. The three sat in silence until a few minutes later when Winifred's phone rang.

"I'm sorry this is work, I have to answer this," Winifred took her call, "This is agent Leeds…oh hi Pamela?"

Lulu and Nadine quietly bantered to themselves, but took mental notes at Ms. Pooh Bear's conversation. It appeared that Pamela was the wife of a close work friend of theirs (Spinelli and Winifred) and was just finding out that such friend had died. As bad as the news was, Winifred kept herself together.

"No he didn't tell me, I'm sure he just didn't want to upset me. Pamela my condolences, David was a great man, the best…" And that was when Winifred froze. It was as if something had been triggered and suddenly she seemed distraught.

_Beep._

"Pamela hold on I have another call," Winifred pulled her phone away only to see that it was a text message. A response from Samantha McCall who appeared to have no idea that Spinelli was flying in. She stared at the message and then put her phone to her ear, "Looks like it was just a text message…"

What Lulu and Nadine found most interesting this whole time, which they figured Maxie must have also caught on to earlier was that the Jackal and the Priestess were not as perfect as that newspaper article presented them to be.

"Maxie!" Lulu perked up, but saw she wasn't nearly as thrilled to see them.

"Why your blouse looks like one of my scrub shirts," Nadine joked and Maxie looked down, "Yeah well guess I won't be looking like a famous magazine editor today."

"No you're still going to look famous, you'll just look like a slob."

"Thanks Lulu," Maxie began to sit down where she realized Winifred was on the phone.

"If there's anything I can do let me know. I can catch a flight right now to Washington and help you with the kids it's the least I can do for what David did for Spinelli and I."

Maxie looked back at Lulu and Nadine for the scoop, but they looked at her to wait for answers.

"Well thanks for calling. Spinelli and I will see you at the funeral. Again, it breaks my heart to know he's gone, but as Spinelli would say, he's with us in spirit." And with that she set the phone down and then looked to her glass of wine.

"Is everything okay Winifred?" Maxie looked at her, bothered by her stillness.

Winifred picked up her glass, "That'll be the fourth funeral this month."

Maxie looked at Lulu and Nadine again for those answers, but the two were honestly afraid to bring up any information they had picked up from the phone call in front of her.

"That son of a bitch lied to me. He's going to Port Charles to ask Jason Morgan to be his Best man. My father is going to be livid about this," Winifred shook her head and then gulped down the rest of her wine. She grabbed the bottle and poured herself another glass when she saw how awful Maxie's blouse was stained, "My god Maxie forget about flowers for the moment, let's go to the nearest boutique and get you out of that."

Maxie, Lulu and Nadine stared right at her as she finished the glass of wine she poured. This was not at all how they pictured their first meeting with her again. Winifred Leeds was nothing like she was six years ago and neither was he. Maxie had seen that over the weekend. The change in him and now the change in her made them question much more than ever about their past.

"Maybe I've had too much wine," Maxie leaned over to Nadine and Lulu, whispering, "But did she just ask me to go shopping?"

* * *

Note: I hope the chapter wasn't too unbearable to get through. It was very wordy and talkative I'll admit. I went through various other versions of Spinelli and Winifred fighting, but decided this was the best route. This was kind of a boring chapter for me to write. I'm looking forward to the next chapter so hopefully it'll be a little livelier than this one. Anyway, a review would be appreciated. Thanks for your continued support.

***Spoilers anyone?*****

(look below)

* * *

Spinelli is blackmailed, but will he take the bait?

Jason struggles to let go of the past and Spinelli won't appreciate his advice, but someone else in Port Charles will.

Maxie discovers what the four funerals means and begins to worry for Spinelli's life.

The wedding plans are numbered.

Winifred apologizes to Maxie.

Spinelli returns sooner than he tells Winifred? Where will he take her?


	10. Nothing Sinister

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Keep them coming! Things in the story are only going to get more intense. Not just spixie's relationship, but Spinelli's dealings with the FBI. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

"Nothing Sinister"

For years, Maxie Jones left the office never really noticing the beauty the city had to offer at night until now. As she rid home in the taxi, images of them unfolded around her just as they did in Port Charles. What was it about Damian Spinelli that left such an imprint on her life?

_Come on, vogue! Let your body move to the music!_

"Hello Lulu! How is our beloved Priestess?"

"Oh gawd don't get me started, ya know if I didn't know any better I would say Pooh Bear is a bit of an alcoholic."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

"Well…Hey! I just figured she was depressed earlier, but at dinner she was guzzling it down!"

"Did she say anything?"

"Anything?"

"That could tell me about him Lulu."

"No offense Maxie, but that sounds a little stalkerish."

"Lulu! I just want to know more about his life, their life and what changed them."

"We know what changed them," Lulu alluded to the loss of their child.

"I think there's more to it than that. All those comments about her father, about Spinelli working for Jason, not to mention that guy's death. I mean don't you think?"

"I think we're walking on a fine line Maxie. If a bottle of wine couldn't get her to spill then I don't know what will."

"She really didn't say anything?"

"No, she was quiet. She kept the conversation on me and Dante and on you actually."

"Me? Like…"

"I don't think she knows, but then again you know what they teach you in those government programs."

"You keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Unfortunately."

"Keep tabs on her for me, okay?"

"Sure. Nicholas is making a trip out here tomorrow and bringing Ethan with him. Maybe I can have Ethan follow her."

"Well let's not be stupid now, she is federal agent Lulu."

"And Ethan is my father's son."

The taxi pulled up to the curb of the apartment complex and Maxie exited, paying him through his rolled down window.

"Lulu you still there?" She walked through the circling glass doors.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Maxie looked around as if someone might be watching, "Tell Ethan to meet me outside The River Café at midnight."

"Okay."

Maxie walked to the elevator, "Well I've got to go."

"Have a good one, oh!"

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel to be the bad blonde again?"

"Lulu I'm not enjoying this."

"Sure your not," and like that the conversation ended. Maxie slowly put her away phone as the elevator doors opened and then walked in questioning her motives. If Spinelli found out she was snooping around could he forgive her? Would he understand or would he turn against her forever? For some reason knowing the truth and knowing the depths of his secret pain was well worth the risk.

Maxie locked the door to her apartment and the proceeded upstairs to her bedroom. She slipped into a black silky Victoria Secret robe and then walked downstairs to fetch a glass of water and her brief case. The preliminary draft of next month's issue of Real Girls Magazine was supposed to be developed days ago. Luckily the meeting with advertisers, Kate Howard, Jasper Jacks and others department heads of the magazine wasn't until this week. This didn't mean however that she had time to waste. Damian Spinelli was a project that was going to take much of her time and why not incorporate such project with her magazine. Winifred Leeds had all the elements of a perfect autobiography piece: extraordinary career woman, loving girlfriend, and grieving mother. The world would find strength and hope in her story, displayed in the pages of Real Girls, and they'd be none the wiser that the editor in chief, Maxie Jones, despised her.

Maxie used her bed as a desk, spreading out previous magazines and pictures from photo shoots weeks ago. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and began to work her plan. Sex in the City played in the background and time after time she looked up and giggled at Samantha Jones and her crazy sex antics.

_Come on, vogue! Let your body move to the music!_

Maxie reached to the other nightstand and smirked at who was on the caller I.D. She muted the TV and took off her glasses and then relaxed back on the bed before answering, "So get this…"

"Okay," Damian Spinelli said with amusement as he sat on the front hood of his 911 GT2 RS Porsche just near the edge of a cliff.

"I'm at lunch, helping a friend plan his fiancé's wedding, when the groom thinks he's just god's gift to women and makes me spit red wine all over my white blouse."

"What a jerk."

"Tell me about it."

Spinelli chuckled, having always adored her sense of humor, "Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"

"No."

"Well I'm sorry anyway. It was a poor choice of words."

"I'll say. So…why'd you call?"

Spinelli hesitated. Could he tell her that someone, _him_, knows they were together? Spinelli looked down at the photograph resting beside him. It clearly displayed what Winifred would never believe was just a one-night stand. Could he tell his Maximista that when he took the last photograph out of the unmarked addressed envelope that he stopped breathing? That he instantly became dizzy and stumbled his way out of his surroundings and vomited, all at the thought of _him_ being able to get to her at any time he wanted. Did he want to worry her? No. Then the answer was simple.

"Oh I just um," he cleared his throat, "Wanted to ask you if you remembered when we got stuck in that sewer?"

"Yes!" Maxie rolled her eyes, "Gawd Spinelli that place was so disgusting."

Spinelli started to crack up, "Yes, but remember the view on top of it?" Spinelli looked around his surroundings.

"You mean Lorenzo Alcazar's property that we snuck onto?"

"Yeah, but Jason and Sonny own it now…"

"Yeah I remember, I never would have thought it to be so infested with rats!"

"Haha," Spinelli stood up from the car, the photo in his hand, and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"And then you got us stuck in there!"

"Oh noo," Spinelli stopped just at the edge, "On the contrary blonde one, you got us stuck in there!"

"Me!"

"I was happily typing on my computer until you started screaming, which startled me and…well."

"Psh! Whatever!" Maxie giggled, "Let's just hope we never have to experience that again."

"Yeah no kidding," Spinelli shook his head and then slid the photo under his arm to reach into his pocket for a lighter. He looked up at the dark sky, reminiscing of how it was back then, "We had some good nights up here."

"Yeah we did," Maxie faintly smiled, remembering his jibber jabber about constellations and the planets and all the other wonders of the Universe.

Spinelli looked back down to the photo, the two caught in a close embrace. It should have been all the more proof that they had to be over, if not to save his relationship then to save the life of his first love. He arched his shoulder to press his phone against his ear and then held the photo up. Flipping the lighter on, he motioned the tiny fragment of light to the corner of the photograph and watched them burn. "We were a good team," he uttered under his breath as he stared at the photo more closely now than ever before.

_I can't do this,_ was the last thing he said to her in the doorway of his hotel room. He was so focused on her at the time that he didn't look to see who was watching, but someone was and the question was where.

Maxie wasn't sure if she heard right, but the way he grew silent only alerted her senses that something was wrong, "Spinelli?"

_I know_ and then she left for the elevator. _The elevator._ Darting his eyes away from them he saw the doors of the elevator in motion and the reflection of a man, but not Gerard Jacks.

"Shoot!" He waved the photo and when that didn't work he used his hand, "Shit!" He dropped the photo and stepped on it.

"Spinelli!" Maxie leaned up from her bed!

"Ah…" He breathed heavily. He heaved forward to pick up photo and saw that what he needed remained intact as did his embrace with Maxie.

"Thank you god," he laughed in relief, not caring of the cuts on his hand.

"SPINELLI!" He heard his name and quickly jerked his head to the phone that was near the edge.

"Maxie," he quickly grabbed the phone, "Maxie?"

"Spinelli! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Um I'm fine, I'm at…" Spinelli looked around, "The Metro Court Hotel…"

"What happened?"

Spinelli looked down at the photo and then pretended to laugh at himself in stupidity, "I was just re-heating some pizza out of the oven and burned my hand in the process."

"Oh," Maxie leaned back down on the pillow relieved, "Is your hand ok?"

No. "Yeah, nothing a little cold water and ice can't fix, but hey I'll call you tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I have a lunch meeting with your priestess tomorrow, but call me say this time around midnight?"

"Alright, have a good night Maximista."

"Good night Mr. Jackal."

When he heard the click, he locked his car and then rushed over twenty feet in the direction to a pile of leafs and deadwood. To those arriving to the place for the first time would have thought the area was inconspicuous, but to Spinelli, it was the entrance to what he liked to call "The Jackal Cave".

When Port Charles announced a few years ago that they were going to seal the drain off from further usage by the city, Spinelli thought it was the perfect place to not only hide himself from the world, but to also work at.

He lifted the cover of the storm drain and immediately ascended down the ladder.

"Jackal rules cyberspace," Spinelli voice activated the entire system within the facility. The keypad revealed itself and after punching in the correct code the black gates moved up and Spinelli entered his fortress. As grand of an idea as it was to have a place other than the PI Storefront and his apartment to work at, the storm drain was small. Anything that was important existed within the rod iron bars and that was it. All Spinelli could really keep there were case files, his detective kit, his laptop, external hard drives, a dry erase board, a cot to sleep on, a desk and of course a few weapons for protection among other things. In the years he took a break from the FBI, he did his thinking and crime solving here and everything else above ground.

"First things first!" He grabbed the duck tape off his desk and taped the photo to the wall where thirteen other photographs were displayed. He stepped off his cot, and bumped into a box of copied government files from the five KIA agents and the other six still MIA. He shoved it away and looked at all the photos as a whole.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He looked at the collection of photos, all of which, but one were of all the Federal Agents assigned to this case. Compared to the photo of Maxie and him, the others were disturbing, gruesome, showing the agents in their most vulnerable positions.

Spinelli didn't know where to start. He spent most of the day bringing what evidence he would need to re-open the investigation on his own, but he barely spent any time doing the actual crime solving. He looked down at his watch, it was almost midnight and he couldn't afford not getting any rest. He needed to awake to the enemy, not half asleep.

"Think the jackal and be the jackal," he closed his eyes briefly and then opened them on the photo of Maxie. It was hard for him to imagine that over six years ago, he and Maxie came here to find the text message killer and instead found out they were kindred souls.

He was glad he called her tonight, but he needed to remember to remain objective. Now that she was involved this was not the opportunity to get attached or to get closer to her, it was to keep her safe that was it. When the case is solved, he _**will**_plan his wedding and he _**will**_ marry Winifred that was his motto.

"Maxie is safe, focus," he reminded himself and then turned to his desk and grabbed the digital voice recorder charging. He grabbed a new tape from the desk, labeled it _#15_. He put the tape in, fast-forwarded it by thirty seconds and then pushed record.

"Today is April 3rd, 2015. I am in Port Charles. This evening I received an envelope with an unmarked address. I opened the envelope to find fourteen photographs." Spinelli walked to the very left side of the wall and took a deep breath.

"Photograph one is of Ian Meyers, 31, Single, Caucasian, 151 pounds, blonde hair, green eyes. Went missing October 22, 2011." Spinelli began each description of each photo the same way. He gave a basic list of physical features and a brief background on their history with the FBI. Every once in a while he would drop personal details about them if he knew them, but more often he stuck to the topic at hand which was describing the features and aesthetic elements of the photograph.

"Todd Phillip, 29, Single, Caucasian, 162 pounds, brown hair, blue eyes. Played football for the University of Wisconsin. Todd told me one of the best moments of his life was when he stepped onto the field wearing the same jersey of the same number of his father who died tragically three weeks before his first game. Todd Phillip was the first confirmed killed in action on the case. From the photograph, he suffered severe hemorrhaging in the head most likely brought on by a gunshot wound."

This wasn't the worst of it.

"Ava Lopez, 28, engaged, Mexico American, 130 pounds, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, declared missing in action on December 2, 2012. I can confirm on the photograph that Ms. Lopez is deceased. She has multiple contusions along her ribcage, possibly fractured ribs. Her entire face is swollen with a broken nose. I see signs of forced entry, may have been raped before being stabbed in the gut. Death could have been caused by a series of other things including internal bleeding."

Spinelli went on throughout the night looking at photo after photo that grew more horrific as the last one. He ignored for the time being photographs four and five, which were of him and Winifred and by three in the morning he was just finishing up the last photo.

"David Thompson was supposed to be my best man, but was found dead two nights ago by authorities in Argentina. By the look of this photo his death was caused by…by...," Spinelli pushed the stop button and backed away to his desk where a variety of medical books were.

"Um," he pushed the record button again, "I…The Jackal may be wrong about this…I am not a doctor, but it appears that David Thompson by this photograph had a virus tested on him while in captivity. This explains the closed coffin, disclosed in this mornings report, which I'm sure will more likely be an empty coffin. Um, what I see before me is range of symptoms from Anthrax to Small pox to simple influenza."

Spinelli spent over the next hour clearly analyzing the photo to gather as much information as possible as to what he, the FBI and even the WSB might be dealing with.

"In conclusion. We cannot kill Gerard Aloysius Jacks without devastating a whole population and thus we must use him to get to the factory, to the buyers and to anyone else associated with it. In addition we shall be on the look out for any new drug or "cure" of any type. I fear the best way to market this is to present it as a shot for next year's influenza. Failure to stop this could result in an epidemic beyond our control. So far Gerard Aloysius Jacks is the suspect of at least five murders, two-attempted murder and nearly half a dozen disappearances. Unfortunately, he does not fit the serial killer profile. There is no pattern or cycle to his madness. He is motivated by greed and greed only. It is now 4:30 in the morning, April 4th and the Jackal is going to get some shut eye."

Spinelli put the digital recorder away with the other fourteen tapes in a drawer, but left everything else as it was. He walked past the wall of the photos with the photo of Maxie Jones still catching his eyes. It was an unknown feeling to him that out of everything in the room, this was the thing he was far more worried about going missing. He knew better though, he knew that his little bat cave was safe because no one knew about it.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Stonecold and jackal reunite.

Sam gives Spinelli some ideas.

Maxie meets with Ethan Lovett and spixie talk on the phone.

Winifred might be in the chapter. We'll see.

Thanks! Review!


	11. The Apology six years too late

Author's Note: Hey! I expected more reviews from the last chapter, I know it was a little graphic in terms of this FBI plot and Gerard Jacks plot and I probably should have given a little more heads up. Spinelli recording everything on tape will be important later. Won't say why, it just will be. Any who enjoy this chapter. It's short, but the next chapter is all about Spinelli and what threatens him. Review! Thanks.

Chapter 11

"The Apology"

"You want to do a piece on me?" Winifred looked at her surprised and excited, "Really?"

"Yes, I mean I still have to pitch it this week, but if you don't mind then…"

"No I would love to, I just…" Winifred paused having no idea why she had her guard up, "I guess, I guess I'm just wondering why?"

"Why? Winifred you are an remarkable career woman," Maxie kept a straight face.

"Yes, but there are a lot of women out there that are remarkable."

"I agree and you know what makes you different from them?"

"What?"

"Your story."

Winifred looked at her confused, "Um everyone's stories are naturally different Maxie."

"Well yes," Maxie rolled her eyes wishing Winifred would just go with it, "Okay. My demographics are really high in the ages from 13-18. We've seen over the years that girls really like to read stories about strong independent women who got a happy ending."

"Alright, I see where you're taking this."

"Winifred let me put it to you this way. You save the world every day. You have this amazing love story with…Spinelli and you had something tragic happen to you."

"And readers will love this because…"

"Because you show there is no obstacle too great and I think the my readers need to instill that in themselves."

"Wow," Winifred had to admit she was impressed at how well she spun her life story. "You are good at this."

"The best and let me assure you this isn't about selling magazines."

"I know."

"And that if there is anything you don't want to talk about…"

"You mean the baby?"

"I just don't want to bring up any bad or uncomfortable moments for you."

"Well it will, but if my story can help just one person get over the loss of their child then I think it's a small price to pay."

Maxie softly smiled, "Good, so then…"

"But," Winifred stopped her from changing subjects, "I wouldn't tell Spinelli that we're doing this."

"This?"

"I mean," Winifred looked at around feeling the sudden need to hush the conversation, "He'll be excited for me to be featured in the magazine, but he won't like me talking about the miscarriage."

"Oh."

"He still blames himself sometimes for what happened and I've told him over and over again that it's not his fault. But it's like an ego thing ya know? He wasn't man enough to save himself or save me and…it's always a no win argument with him so we just don't talk about it."

"I see," Maxie slowly nodded. There were other stories to tell, this certainly didn't need to be one of them if it was going to cost the little bit of friendship she had with Spinelli. "You know we don't have to do a story on it. We can just focus on you and getting married and…"

"No," Winifred nodded, becoming persistent. "I want to do the story. I think I need to for myself."

"And Spinelli?"

"I'll find a way to tell him. If he knows it's for the greater good then I think he'll be okay with it."

"And if he's not?"

"He and I don't always agree on what each other does," Winifred frowned and Maxie could tell it was a definite struggle in their relationship.

"I know I probably seemed really out of line yesterday like a bitch."

Yes.

"But Spinelli works a lot and I work a lot and so it's frustrating when two people are trying to work to a common goal such as plan this wedding and we have to put ourselves second. I don't know if that makes any sense…"

"No it does, I've been so busy with this magazine for the past couple of years that I hardly take a break to enjoy life."

"Yeah and that's what I'm talking about. We're supposed to be enjoying each other and he's working. It's like he doesn't want to be here and I guess I understand it. I mean what guy really wants to pick out flowers and wedding invitations and all of that, but…sometimes you just have to pick your battles and that's how we handle things."

"He wants to be here Winifred. I know he does."

"Yeah," Winifred smiled, wanting so very much to believe her, "But hey about the article, I won't let him get mad at you for it."

"Thanks," Maxie said, but meanwhile thought she damn well better not be blamed for it.

"And, I'm sorry, I know I'm slowing everything down today, but there's something I wanted to tell you and it's not easy for me to say," Winifred cowered her head. "Maxie I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" Maxie wasn't quite sure what she was sorry for unless it was…then yeah it's a little over due.

"I want to get this out in the open now because I can't imagine that you're doing this for any other reason than him and so whether you accept the apology or not, I want you to know that I really am thankful for this."

"Uh…"

"You don't have to say anything. I wouldn't expect you to say 'oh it's okay', I just want you to know that I was wrong about you. I never thought you had his best interest at heart. I was young and immature back then. It was my first field case and a part of me didn't know what I was doing or getting myself into and I'm, I'm sorry."

As sincere as her speech was and Maxie knew it definitely was, Maxie herself couldn't believe it nor accept it entirely.

"Winifred, I'm not gonna lie," Maxie looked away from her still stunned.

"I know what I did was wrong and if I could go back, I'd do it differently."

Maxie jerked her head, "I bet you would."

"I mean I'd make it so you two could have been friends."

Maxie shook her head, "Really?" She scoffed at how serious Winifred looked. "Winifred, it's one thing not knowing I had his best interest, but don't sit here and say you didn't know what you were doing when you blindly manipulated him into thinking the worst of me and then took him away from."

"You never claimed him."

"That's not the point. No matter what we would have been we were friends first and you robbed us of that, six years of it. I shouldn't have had to read in a newspaper that he opened up his own PI business, which was a dream of his long before he met you. Or how about the fact that he was almost a father? Had I known what he was going through I would have been on the first flight out to wherever he was and been there even if he didn't want me there. You and the damn FBI made us so furious with each other that we couldn't…we didn't know how to speak to each other and as a result…we missed out on everything because of you and that I can never forgive you for."

"Understood."

"Understood? That's it from you?"

"What else do you want me to say? I didn't apologize expecting you to forgive me. I was hoping that maybe if we were honest and up front about our intentions that it would make this easier, but you're damn right. I _know_ what I did. It was a bitchy thing to do and sometimes I wish I had made an effort to fix what I had broken…Okay? There I said it. Are you happy?"

"Hardly, but I appreciate the thought. It's well over due, but I don't hate you too much that I can't put you in my magazine and plan your wedding.'

"Because of him."

"Because you make him happy," Maxie smiled ignoring her heart that was telling her just the opposite.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Someone is after Spinelli and it isn't the man of many aliases.

Maxie gets the feeling something is not right with Spinelli.

Sam makes a house call as Spinelli gets attacked.

Review! Other spoilers will begin to come true that I mentioned in the last chapter.


	12. The Bad die Young

Author's Note: Hey I posted this chapter a few days ago and then saw from some people that it disappeared! I'm sorry! Silly internet. Anyway I think it's fixed now. So on a good note here's another update, but on a sad note if you were watching GH today spixie broke up. I believe they'll come together again at some point so I'm not exactly giving up hope, I just feel sad that my second favorite couple is done for the time being. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Things are starting to pick up and soon spixie should have some scenes together in person not just on the tele. Thanks for the reviews so far!

Chapter 12

"The Bad Die Young"

It was late in the afternoon by the time Spinelli woke up from his late night investigating in the storm drain. He grabbed a bite to eat at Kelly's, caught up with Mike and the rambunctious Corinthos kids and then headed over to the PI agency. As the computer scanned the image of him and Maxie, Spinelli spent the time feeling nostalgic over the place. A stupid smile grew along his mouth; he definitely had some good times here. He swiveled his chair to face the computer and saw the photo of him and Sam outside the PI office. He picked up the picture frame, remembering that day and how comfortable he felt about his life in then. Oh how he longed for simplicity again.

_Beep._

He faced the computer screen and watched the photo of his liaison load. He knew once he got what he needed from it he would destroy it without a doubt.

"Oookaaay," Spinelli sighed as he picked up his work again. He zoomed in the reflection on the glass elevator door, noticing last night that it was not Gerard Aloysius Jacks, but someone else. This meant one of two possible things, a) that Gerard hired someone or that b) some reporter or paparazzi thought they could make a few bucks taking photos of America's sweetest fashion mogul. Spinelli went with his gut though and figure it was a) a man Gerard Jacks hired. If this was true than it most likely meant the man was following him. How else would he know to come to Port Charles where Spinelli would just happen to be there to pick up his mail? The only problem with this theory was that if there was someone following him then his secret bat cave was no longer a secret. And by then it wouldn't matter how many extra precautions he took, they whomever they were would know what he knew and the game would be over. He or someone close to him would be dead and the bad guys would win and he certainly couldn't let that happen.

"Spinelli?" Sam opened the door, "It is you!" She ran to him, bags in hand, "Winifred said you were flying in, but I wasn't sure when I didn't see you yesterday."

"Um hello to you to Fair Samantha," Spinelli hugged her, "More disguises?"

"Yup. For once I'd like to get my hands on a real case," Sam put her bags down and then turned to greet him when she noticed the bandage on his hand.

"Spinelli! What happened?"

"Oh just burned my hand."

"With what? Fire?" She joked and saw the expression on his face, "What were you burning?"

"Uh…I can't tell you."

"FBI?"

"Sort of. It is, but I'm not supposed to be working."

"That's right, you're supposed to be planning your wedding with Winifred," she looked at him like he really shouldn't be here.

"And I will as soon as I figure out this case," he sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

"Sounds uber serious," Sam walked away from him with her bags to the closet.

"It is. It's um the case I almost died on."

"Spinelli," she popped her head out the closet, "Does Winifred know about this?"

"Don't tell her please."

"Spinelli!" Sam walked back into the closet, "I don't like the sound of this."

"I don't either, but there's no way avoiding being reassigned to this case."

"Alright," Sam walked out of the closet and closed the door behind her, "So you think if you solve it now that it will...save you time?"

"Yeah and time is of the essence. He's close to getting a sample."

"Which means soon he'll be ready to sell it and chaos will ensure, lives will be lost, I get ya."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Sam walked over to him, "So how can I help you?"

"Uh well I guess I need you to see if someone's following me."

"Following you?"

"I received an envelope of photographs yesterday. I was told they were hand delivered."

"So just look at the security footage."

"Deleted."

"Well are you sure it wasn't say left at the Post Office for months and they got tired of you never being able to pick it up so they just sent someone."

"These photos are recent."

"How recent?"

"Two-err three days ago. Look at this," he turned to his computer and showed her the photo of David Thompson.

"Eh, Spinelli. Could have warned me."

"Sorry, he was supposed to be my best man."

"I'm sorry Spinelli."

"Me too…I just…how would this guy know to send me this here, in Port Charles. I could have gone to Washington or stayed with Winifred..."

"Well you just said he was going to be your best man. Who else would be your best man if he couldn't be."

"Stonecold."

"Bingo."

"Am I really that predictable?"

"No, he just knows you, which means he's someone we know. Isn't he?"

"Um…"

"Spinelli I can't help you unless you tell me all the facts."

"Okay, sit down." He dragged her chair over to him and began to tell her as much as he could without giving himself away as a double agent or revealing that the man targeted Maxie.

"So that bastard is up to it again, I can't believe my mom went out with him, eew," Sam shuttered, "Do you know what you're going to do next?"

"Not yet, I just need to buy myself sometime here and figure out where this thing is going. I need to be one step ahead of him."

"Well in order to do that, you need to follow the trail of this virus. Find the virus, find him."

"That's the problem though, every agent goes missing or dies before any real piece of information can be recorded."

"Because they got too close Spinelli! They must have been right track!"

"Yeah, but the files are cold these photos are cold…It's hopeless."

"Nooo," Sam stood up from her chair with an idea ensuing in her head, "Maybe it's the opportunity for a new strategy."

"Like what?"

"Don't they always say return to the scene of the crime? Maybe if you see it for yourself, you'll put the dots together."

"That would mean flying to South America and I'm supposed to be planning my wedding."

"Well what's the difference in being here while 'planning' your wedding versus in South America and 'planning' your wedding. Either way you're not really planning your wedding."

She had a point, "How am I supposed to explain it to Winnie?"

"You leave that to me. In the mean time, figure out where we need to go…"

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah? Spinelli you didn't think I was going to let you do this all by yourself."

"I kind of did."

"Well you're going to need back up in case something goes down, which brings me to my next question. Have you mentioned this to Jason? Because we should definitely use his contacts to get us a safe house and maybe some extra men with us."

"Good idea, but what if we just went a step further and asked him to come with us?"

"You think he would?"

"There's no harm in asking."

"No there isn't," Spinelli smiled with excitement. It was just like the old days. He saved his work, put his computer to sleep and then left with dreams to be reunited with his other half, stonecold.

_Knock, knock._

"Stonecold! It's me Damian Spinelli aka the Jackal!"

The door opened and it was surprisingly a young teenager, kids sure grew up fast, "Little Cam!"

"Not so little anymore Spinelli, come on in. I'll get dad."

Spinelli smiled at him and then looked at the penthouse, boy did it look different.

"Hey Spinelli!" Elizabeth walked over to him with a baby girl in her arms.

Spinelli gasped, she had her mother's brown curls and her dad's blue eyes, "Who is this precious thing?"

"This is Emily."

"Can I hold her?" Spinelli looked at the sweet child's face, completely taken with her.

"Of course," she carefully put her in his arms, "There you go."

"My goodness she's a doll."

"Yeah don't break her," Jason joked as he walked out of the kitchen.

Spinelli laughed, "I didn't know you had another kid."

"Time flies by when you don't come and say hi Spinelli," Elizabeth said, looking up to Jason who had to agree with her.

"Oh I've just been busy," Spinelli let baby wrap her hand around his finger.

"Getting married I heard," Elizabeth mentioned and Spinelli looked up at her, "Yeah. That's actually why I'm here."

The baby began to fuss and Spinelli gave the baby back to Elizabeth, "She's a cutie. Bye, bye."

"I'll be back down, I'm gonna put her down for her nap."

"Okay," Spinelli then turned to Jason who motioned to the couch.

"So your getting married and you're here. That has to mean something."

"Well of course you're invited, you, Elizabeth and the kids, but I was hoping you'd do me an even bigger honor and be my best man."

"Best man? Spinelli, no offense or anything, I'm pleased that you'd think of me, but isn't there someone else like a friend or another agent or co-worker?"

"Um there was, but he um…died."

"Oh I'm sorry Spinelli, of course I'll be your best man."

"Really? I still after all these years respect you more than anyone."

"And I still never found anyone as good to hack into the PCPD."

Spinelli was humbled by his words, "Do you ever miss those days?"

"You and me working together to bring down some enemy of Sonny's? No…" He said only because he didn't miss fighting for his life and the lives of the people he cared for, but he knew what Spinelli was asking. "But I do miss having you around, if that's what you're asking."

Spinelli nodded, it kind of was, "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while."

"You were busy it happens."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away," Jason winked, joking of course.

"You still connected? I mean," he whispered not wanting the kids to overhear, "You still working with Sonny?"

Jason nodded no, "Been retired for a while."

"Really? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Spin? Being a father and a husband." He said just as Elizabeth joined him on the couch.

"So Spinelli," Elizabeth unintentionally interrupted, "Is Winifred excited about the wedding?"

"Ecstatic. I managed to pull a few strings and get Maxie to plan the whole thing."

"Oh Maxie, um Spinelli would you like to stay for dinner? We'd love to catch up with you."

"Sure…"

"Great, I'll make it a celebration with brownies!" She got up from the couch, "You like chicken Parmesan?"

"Of course."

"No Elizabeth," Jason turned to her, "Let's just order pizza."

"What? You had no problem with this when I told you this morning."

"The kids are going to call him spaghetti the entire dinner, it'll be 'hey spaghetti' this and then they'll be calling me stonecold and just no."

Spinelli smirked, "It's quite okay Jason."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't mind taking a spaghetti hit once and a while."

"Great then," Elizabeth warmly smiled at him and then walked into the kitchen.

Spinelli looked to make sure she was gone, "So back to what I was saying…"

"Sonny still runs his business though, but I would say Johnny is the guy in charge of everything here."

Spinelli nodded, it was good to know, "Do you think Sonny still has his contacts in South America?"

"Probably, where are you going?"

"Uh," Spinelli looked at him wondering where Jason got such an idea.

"Spinelli, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not exactly, more on a non-government funded investigation."

"Your going to South America on your own?"

"No with Sam."

"You and Sam? To use Sonny's connections to…" Jason looked at him doubtful and almost reckless.

"Look I'm not asking you to come with us, we just need a place to stay while we're investigating some murders."

"What kind of murders?"

"Um that's…"

"Don't say classified."

"FBI agents. My best man."

"How many?"

"Five maybe more."

Jason thought for a few minutes, "Where?"

"Argentina, Columbia, Venezuela."

"Hmm, these the same people that almost killed you and Winifred?"

"Yeah."

"This revenge?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I'll tell you, revenge won't make you feel better."

"Did you think I learned nothing from you?"

"Then why are you tracking these people down? You should be worried about getting married and that you involved Maxie of all people. Why bother with this?"

"My best man was a test dummy for the man made virus that I was looking for back in 013."

"So they're close to developing a sample is what you think?"

"Yeah and by the looks of it I'm going to be re-assigned soon."

"So you thought you'd spend countless hours trying to solve this until you actually get re-assigned when you'll have to leave Winifred anyway?"

"No I'm hoping to save time."

"Spinelli," Jason nodded his head unsure of why his friend was doing this. "Don't waste anymore time on this until you have to. Time with family and friends is always borrowed. Enjoy them while you can."

"So you're not going to help us?"

"I'm going to help you," Jason walked over to his desk and wrote down a few names and numbers on a post-it.

"Here," he handed it to Spinelli, "But remember what I said."

Spinelli took the post-it, "Family has changed you. I'm starting to think I should call you Stonewarm."

"Ha ha." Jason chuckled, "Nah Spinelli, my priorities have just changed. I want to be here for here my kids. I want to see them grow up."

"So you have no desire for adventure?"

"Your offer is tempting Spinelli, but I'm not going to go looking for trouble."

"Well I had to ask," Spinelli smiled, disappointed that Jason didn't want in, but at the same time understood why.

"So you still carry a torch for Maxie?" Jason joked and Spinelli laughed like he had no idea.

Speaking of Maxie, Ms. Jones was out at dinner with her old pal Lulu Spencer when Kate Howard bumped into them and struck up a conversation about next month's magazine.

"So tell me Maxie," Kate held her wine glass, "Tell me what you've got planned for next month's issue. I'm dying to know."

"That is a secret."

"Aw you can't even give me a little hint?"

Maxie glanced at Lulu who looked at her not to even mention a word, but the Fashionista just couldn't resist.

"I'm featuring a wedding."

"A wedding! Who?"

"You'll just have to wait."

"Wait! You are cruel Maxie."

"But my intentions are pure, I promise you, it'll be a good issue."

"I hope so," Kate looked away to see a huge entourage appear, "Oh my people are here. I'll catch up with you later, good seeing Lulu!"

"Yeah same to you!" Lulu faked a smile, "I'm so glad I never came with her here. I'd be just like you."

"Funny Lulu. On another note, Winifred apologized to me today."

"No way!" Lulu gasped, "About what?"

"About breaking me and Spinelli up! I didn't really believe her whole story, but as I'm sure she's doing with me, I think I'll play fire with fire and keep her close to me."

"See that's another reason I stopped working for Kate, she would have turned me into a back stabbing two-faced bitch."

Maxie glared at her, not at all amused.

"I'm just kidding, so did she say anything else?"

"No, we just talked about planning the rest of the week out. I wish Spinelli was here though…"

"You miss his loving?"

"No, I mean…It would just make this wedding stuff go by quicker. I mean she acted the other day like she knew exactly what she wanted and I think she has an idea, but I think it'll take us a week to figure out what flowers to pick."

"You know I never understood why people put so much emphasis on the little things. Weddings are about who your with not if you have a designer Vera Wang dress and…"

"Wow you actually managed to remember a designer…That's impressive Lulu."

"My point is, weddings should be about the person your standing next to and not anything else."

"Is that what you and Dante are going to do?"

"Hell yeah, if he'll let me!"

"Hmm, shame. You would make such a beautiful bride."

"Psh," Lulu rolled her eyes, "Yeah and so would you, oh but wait Spinelli is taken."

"Thanks Lulu, thanks a bunch."

"Oh come on, I'm just having fun with you," Lulu looked away to her phone, "Oh just got a text message from my brother. He wants to know if you're still on."

"Yup," Maxie nodded, "outside the Riverside Café, but tell him let's do 11pm instead."

"Okay, hold on," Lulu slowly hit the keys of her phone, "No...wait…grr..Gawd I hate texting, why can't people just call each other nowadays!"

"Cause it's easier to text."

"No it's just an excuse not to communicate!"

Maxie rolled her eyes and took a sip from her champagne glass, wondering if Spinelli would find it easier to text her tonight rather than talk to her.

Spinelli returned to his lair hours later after dinner. He had to admit that if he had what Jason had that he too would probably avoid looking for trouble. Spinelli though didn't have that…yet and that was what drove him. He wanted to be married and he wanted to have children, but how could he even think of a future when there were monsters out there planning to end it. He sat in his chair, tape recorder in hand and played back what he recorded early this morning.

"_Bridget Sanders, age 27, Caucasian, single, 125 pounds, one of Winifred's close friends in the department, a really sweet girl who went missing on September 14, 2014. The photograph is extremely different from the rest as they're all different, but Bridget looks alive here. The picture is slightly blurry showing motion that was created by her. She's tied to a chair, no bruises on the face or anywhere else. Appears to be in good shape, but I'm not hopeful she's alive. It could have been an old photo and he put it in here to prevent me from finding a pattern of his. Bridget last reported that she was following a lead to a small town in Venezuela…" _

The recording went on, but Spinelli stopped listening. Jason's advice stuck with him; maybe this was all a waste of time. What was the difference if he died now or a week from now? At least if he was with Winifred and even Maxie he'd get that much longer to be with them. All he was doing now was setting himself up for death and ultimate misery for the people that cared for him.

"Ah!" Spinelli tossed the recorder on the desk, completely frustrated. He was exhausted from the day and maybe that was the problem. Tomorrow he could continue his quest to save the world, but for right now for tonight; he needed to save himself by calling it early…after he talked to Maximista.

Maxie looked down at her watch, it was 10:59 and for some reason she thought he just might decide to show early so she could call it a night sooner. She looked at the parking lot where her taxi waited and then out of nowhere heard footsteps.

"Hello lovely."

"Gawd you scared me! And your…"

"On time sweet cheeks, so how can I help you?"

"I need you to find everything you can on Winifred Leeds."

"Winifred Leeds? Isn't that the woman marrying your beloved Spinelli?"

"Yes, but I don't want just information about her, I want to know about her relationship with Spinelli three years ago and what happened when Spinelli went missing and she went in the field to find him. I want to know everything leading up to now."

"That's a lot of information."

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"Hmm ten grand."

"That's it?"

"For the first part, for information solely on her, I'll have to figure out how to find the rest."

"How soon can you get this to me?"

"A week."

"No, I need it sooner."

"I won't be able to get it sooner."

"You're useless," she walked away from him, "Forget it. The deal is off."

"No, wait. I can probably get it to you in 5 days, I'm not promising anything, but it's a lot harder to get information directly from the FBI or other sources about their relationship. I can have a file on Ms. Leeds in three days."

"Ten grand?"

"Thirty grand…for it all."

"I don't want it traced back to me."

"Then bring cash and we should haven't have a problem."

"Don't screw this up and whatever you do…"

"I know, don't tell Mr. Spinelli."

"Exactly."

"Pleasure doing business with you Jones."

"Yeah whatever," she shook his hand and then turned to the beautiful New York skyline. The water looked like a Monet the way the buildings and the lights reflected on to it. Would she ever see a Claude Monet? With him? Like he promised. For some reason the feeling in her gut told her otherwise. It wasn't too late to cancel the deal. Spinelli would come to her in his own time, she just had to be patient, but when was Maxie Jones ever patient? Never. As the guilt grew so did the belief that she was solidifying their relationship, which was no relationship. It was just two old friends getting reacquainted with each other. And if he ever found out about her doing then even that would be taken away.

_It's nice out here._

_Yeah._

She closed her eyes, remembering that he wrapped his arms around her then and lightly kissed her neck.

"Spinelli…" She said wishing he was here right now to do it again.

_Come on, vogue! Let your body move to the music!_

"Hey Mr. Jackal."

"You know what I didn't know?"

"What?"

"Jason and Elizabeth had another baby."

"Well Elizabeth never had problem being fertile."

Spinelli laughed, "No she didn't, but their little girl is quite the charmer."

"She has her brown curls?"

"Yup and Jason's blue eyes. I swear my heart just melted when I held her."

His words nearly brought tears to her eyes, "Aw Spinelli."

"She wrapped her little hand around my finger like Emma did…"

"Emma was so small back then, I was afraid to touch her."

"You did fine."

"I was terrified."

"You were a natural!"

"Spinelli I gave her to you every time she cried. You were the natural!"

"I guess, ah I don't know Maxie…"

"You don't know what?"

"Life…"

"You want a little girl Spinelli? Is that what your saying?"

Spinelli laughed, "Or a little Jackal. I have no preference though just a little wee one to put a glow on my face, but that is but a dream that will never come true. How is fair Maximista this late night?"

"Uh better."

"Better? Were you not before?"

"No I was fine. I guess I was just wondering if you were going to call."

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"And here I am."

"What are you doing?"

Spinelli looked around the storm drain, "I'm at the office, you?"

"Where we were the other night."

"The Riverside Café?"

"Yup. I just had to see the view again."

"It is pleasant."

"Yeah…"

"Maxie are you still mad about yesterday? I said I was sorry."

"It was only a blouse Spinelli I'll live," she giggled.

"Well I know how much the Fashionista loves her clothes…"

"That I do, but life goes on."

"Yes it does. How was the rest of your day?"

"Well after an interesting afternoon with your fiancé, I went back to the office and worked then ordered in and then came home and worked some more."

"And today?"

"Mostly the same."

"You workaholic you."

"Well I was going to get all my work done this weekend, but someone just thought they'd drop in without a moments notice."

"About that, I'm sorry, I should have been more considerate of you than just inviting myself back into your life."

"I'm glad you're back in my life," Maxie said, thinking back to who great it felt being naked in his arms even if it was just for one night.

He wasn't sure if could say the same, but he said so anyway so she wouldn't feel hurt, "Me too."

"Spinelli?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? It's about something Winifred said yesterday after you left. Something about a friend of yours dying and that this was the fourth funeral this month."

"She said that?" Spinelli leaned up from his chair, alarmed.

"Yeah, she wasn't drunk, even though she drank most of the bottle, but she was more so pissed off at you…because of a something you told her that she thought was a lie."

"Oh," he began rubbing his forehead. Winifred seemed pretty happy on the phone earlier, mentioning nothing about knowing David was dead, which meant she was playing him and he didn't like that. "Well, I'm sorry. She shouldn't have said that. Its classified information that you don't need to worry about-I mean know about."

"Spinelli, is everything okay?" She could hear it in his voice, he was angry.

"Ye-ah," Spinelli dropped his hand from his forehead and stood up, "Super."

She knew that change of pitch in his voice when he was hiding something, "You can trust me Spinelli. Tell me anything. I won't judge or say anything I'll just listen."

"Thanks," Spinelli looked around the room for something he could punch or kick around.

She waited for him to use now to open up to her, but when he didn't she grew disappointed, "I know you said you didn't want to be friends."

"I never said that!" He snapped at her while she remembered all the while that he did, "Maxie, I'm sorry. It's just been a really rough day for me. Look…I want to be friends, I'm just not sure how we can be."

It's easy she thought, she looked up at the stars twinkling at her, "We go back to the basics."

_How ironic_, he thought for he was standing here at the place they first connected.

"The basics?"

"Georgie."

"Georgie," a smile formed in the corners of his mouth.

"Will you do me a favor and place some flowers on her grave?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Spinelli walked over to her photo on the wall, "Hey don't work too hard okay? With the wedding, I don't want you to lose your Magazine. You worked too hard for it."

"I can handle the extra work."

"I know you can, I just don't want you to stress out."

"My heart is fine Spinelli, if anything is stressing me out it's what you're not telling me."

"Um I have to go. How about you research a place you really want to go to and I'll take you to it when I get back?"

"Okay! Goodnight Mr. Jackal!"

Her excitement always changed his mood, "Goodnight Maximista!" He put his phone away while staring at her photo on the wall and then ripped it off. She didn't belong with the others. Maxie was alive, the others…were dead even he and Winifred dead in a part of their mind and soul. He put the photo in his pocket, locked up his recorder among other things and then closed down his fortress. All he wanted to do now was return to his penthouse and get some sleep, the same thing Maxie wanted to do when she arrived at her door.

"Sam?" She called out the second she saw the brunette waiting at her door.

"We need to talk."

"Uh ok," Maxie looked at her cautious. She opened the door and the second she closed it Sam came at her with an accusation, "Did you sleep with Spinelli?"

As Maxie was trying to deny her claims, Spinelli walked out of the elevator to the floor of his penthouse.

"Hey Spinelli," Jason whispered.

"Oh hey," Spinelli stopped to talk with him.

"Look I made some phone calls and one of Sonny's allies said he was approached last week by a terrorist group looking to buy some land…"

"Land for what?"

"A factory."

Spinelli smiled at the news, "Thanks. This is going to be really helpful."

"Your welcome and um…" Jason looked back, "Let's go into your place." He motioned and the two walked to Spinelli's penthouse where they saw the door was unlocked.

"I didn't sleep with Spinelli!" Maxie looked at her astonished, seeing that the truth might actually affect their friendship.

"Then what's this," Sam held up a copy of the photo Spinelli had sent to him.

"I don't know," she looked at the photo like it was foreign to her because it was.

"Well I do, this is you and this is him and you are leaving his hotel room, so did you? Did you sleep with him?"

"Sam, it's none of your business."

"Like hell it is."

Spinelli looked up at Jason who instantly reached behind his black shirt and revealed a gun.

"And your retired?" Spinelli shook his head.

"I'll explain," Jason motioned him to go forward, "Wait Spinelli where's your gun?"

"I'll explain," Spinelli lightly pushed open the door.

"And you're supposed to be a spy?" Jason said wondering why Spinelli was unprepared.

Spinelli though wasn't unprepared. He had a nightstand right beside the door for this one reason, so he could reach quickly for a gun.

"I got my pistol now."

"Good, now follow my orders," Jason pointed to one direction.

"Your orders? Why not mine?"

"Because I said so Spinelli! Come on!" He slowly entered the place where he suddenly a figure moved across the terrace and up the stairs.

"I got him!" Spinelli ran after him after he and Jason fired their guns.

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted, but when it was obvious Spinelli wasn't going to listen he pull out his phone, "This is Jason Morgan I have break in process."

"Winifred is my friend Maxie! So seeing this makes me wonder if I need to tell her that her big happy ending is actually a big fat lie."

"Don't," Maxie grabbed the photo from her, "It was a one time thing Sam, don't tell her."

"It better be a one time thing. Spinelli has a lot going for him, he doesn't need you to mess it up for him with old feelings."

"I'm not," Maxie looked at her as serious as she could, "Okay?" She laughed it off, "Now why don't you sit down and tell me why someone has a photo of me rather than lecturing me on what's in the photo."

"Maxie," Sam could see straight through her defense, "It's always hard watching someone you once loved get married to someone else."

"Sam you act like I still love him, it was just one night."

"It's never just one night. I know. I slept with Jason weeks before he married Elizabeth. It's never just a one-night thing. You convince yourself it is and that you can be friends until you get back to the way you were and you realize that this wasn't how you were years ago because years ago you there was the option of being more and now there isn't. So you have to settle with friendship and that Maxie, is the worst feeling of all when you know that it will never be beyond that."

It was the honesty she needed to hear, but hated hearing. "Sam, I know that you and Jason meant a lot to each other…"

"And everyone knows how close you and Spinelli were. I really can't believe that Winifred is fine with this."

"She is because he's not around, so there's no chance for us to bond and get close to each other which makes this work. I mean after the wedding is over, the two of them will go back to Washington doing what they've been done for years…Saving the world and I'll probably never see him again afterwards so I'm just trying to enjoy his company while I can."

Spinelli aimed his gun low to the ground as he checked room after room, "Show yourself."

"Mr. Jackal," Spinelli heard his name and jerked his body to the doorway only to realize there was a walk-e-talkie on the bed. He lowered his guard to pick it up and that was when he realized he fell for the trap. Wham! The man came from behind, wrapping a rope around his neck.

"Spinelli!" Jason called for him as he walked up the stairs.

Spinelli grabbed the rope around him, "Jase!"

"Shh!" The man dragged him into the master bedroom and kicked the door close, "This'll all be over real soon."

"Ah," Spinelli pulled on the rope once more, but began to lose conscious.

"You know Damian, we thought a little picture of your girl would put an end to your snooping around, but I guess this will have to do," the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe.

"What…what…" Spinelli breathed heavily as he saw in the corner of his eye the shot getting closer to his neck.

"Oh don't look so scared," he grinned, "It's only gonna hurt for 24 hours, but if your lucky maybe your pal Morgan will put you out of your misery."

"JASON!" Spinelli screamed as loud as he could before the man roughly hit Spinelli against the floor, "Sit still!" He issued the syringe closer, "Goodbye Damian."

_**BANG!**_

"If you say so Maxie, but I just don't think your going to get what you're looking for. Spinelli moved on like you did. You have your magazine and Spinelli has the FBI and…"

"And Winifred," Maxie laughed like she knew full well, she just hated admitting it. "I know. I know he has her and I'm not going to do anything to ruin it."

"Good, I'm sorry if I sounded really harsh, you are my friend too…"

"No, you know I needed this. I needed someone to wake me up and tell me realistically that it's over I knew it was over. Really thank you Sam."

"Ooh Maxie," Sam walked up to her with a hug, "I didn't want to tell it to you this way."

"It's…" Maxie tried not to keep herself from tearing up, "Okay. I'd rather face the truth now."

Sam pulled away from the hug, "Well I just came down here to lecture you on that and…I'm vibrating…My phone." Sam looked at Maxie to get that wicked grin off her face.

"It's Jason," she turned away from her, "Hey?"

"Spinelli wants you to be ready to leave with us in two hours."

"Well I'm in New York City right now, tell him it'll be at least an hour before I get back not to mention I'll need more time to pack."

"Just do it Sam."

"Jason what's this about? Why the sudden rush?"

Jason looked at Spinelli leaning his back against the bathtub holding the syringe in his hand.

"Sam," Jason walked out of the room, "Spinelli was attacked tonight."

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I got to him just in time. He's just a little shaken up that's all."

"Alright tell Spinelli I'm on my way," Sam hung up, "I'm sorry Maxie I have to go."

"What's going on?"

"I can't tell you," Sam rushed to the door.

"What about the photo? Who took this?"

"I don't know Maxie, just be careful okay," Sam hugged her and then opened the door.

"Why do I need to be careful! Sam!" Maxie couldn't believe she was just going to leave like that without any answers to the photo or the phone call.

"I'm sorry! I really wish I could tell you, but Spinelli would kill me if I did."

"Sam!" She called once more, but Sam took off in the elevator. Maxie slammed the door shut haunted by what Spinelli was protecting her from.

"Spinelli," Jason called his name, walking into the doorway.

"This is it," Spinelli held up the syringe, "He was going to inject me with this."

"Dante Falconeri is here with the rest of PCPD."

"Good, I want this on the books," Spinelli then looked up at him, "Thank god for you Jason."

"I'm just glad you're okay. Sam says she'll be here soon."

"Good," Spinelli shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at the corpse and his brain on the wall, "I want this to be over Jason."

"It will be in due time," Jason knelt down to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I need you to put guards on Winifred and Maxie, from the distance of course, they can't know that they're in harms way and I know you're probably wondering why Maxie well I slept with her Jason. I slept with her even though I love Winifred, but Maxie has a good life right now and I don't want to mess it up and I think I already have and I just don't know how things got so out of hand. How I lost control of everything and…"

"Spinelli," Jason softly spoke, "It's okay. You don't have to explain now. I'll call Sonny and we'll get it straightened out. No one is going to harm them, either of them."

He felt a sense of secure as he always did when he was with Jason. In some ways he felt like his old self again, "Thank-thank you Jason."

"I want you to tell me everything."

"There's no time for that."

"They'll be plenty of time on the airplane."

"You're coming with us?"

"Just like old times," Jason grinned, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He held out his hand and Spinelli grabbed hold, relieved that when he needed his master most that Stonecold was there to pick him up.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Maxie finds out from Winifred Spinelli is gone.

Weeks go by and nothing…

Maybe a little Jackal, McCall, StoneCold mission scene?

Bridget Sanders is found.

Then click click boom and the double agent is revealed.

Review!


	13. Did you say it?

Author's Note: Alright I just finished this chapter, I've read over it so many times that i'm not going to look over it for grammar. If I see something later than I'll fix it, but it seems pretty good. This chapter sets everything up for the next chapter. The title foreshadows the next chapter. The plot with the FBI and Mr. Craig is finally explained at least in some sense here. Enjoy! Please review! Thanks.

Chapter 13

"Did you say it?"

"Finally," Spinelli looked at Sam as she boarded the plane, "What took you so long?"

"Well Spinelli I have this person called a boyfriend who I needed to say I love you to and goodbye to."

"Couldn't it have waited?" Spinelli looked at her as she sat on the couch across from him.

"No it couldn't and another thing, what is that photo I found of you and Maxie on your computer?"

"You looked at my computer?"

"I deleted it in case for some reason the FBI come snooping in six hours."

"Thank you," he said knowing she wanted to lecture him more, but Jason walked from the cockpit.

"Alright we're all set to go," he grabbed Sam's bags and put them away, "Spinelli do you have a phone call you want to make before we take off?"

"No, I'll make it when I land."

"Okay, suit yourself," he walked towards the cockpit, taking out his phone to call Elizabeth.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, we're just about to take off," he nodded at the pilot and then walked back to the couch where Sam and Spinelli sat awkwardly.

"Have I ever judged you?" Spinelli asked Sam and she couldn't answer because he never had, "Then don't judge me." Spinelli looked at Jason, listening, but not listening to his words.

"I know I told you this when I left, but I want you to know again that you changed my life and my life would meaning nothing without you. I love you, forever and always. Good night."

* * *

"Here comes Cruella Deville," Lulu looked from over her shoulder to Maxie who was not amused by her comment.

"Lulu let's grow up."

"Yeah," Nadine elbowed her with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey what's with change in attitude? Don't tell me you're beginning to like her."

"Lulu," Maxie took a deep yoga like therapy breath, "I'm trying this new thing called forgetting the past."

"Well you didn't forget the past four days ago," Lulu alluded to the affair.

"Well I am now. It's over and the sooner this is all planned the sooner I can have my life back."

"And I can go back to the supply closet with Matt on my breaks," Nadine pouted, dropping her chin into her hand.

"What's with you?" Lulu looked at her, "Someone not get any sex in the city last night?"

Nadine groaned, "Head on collision. Matt had to perform emergency brain surgery."

"Oh well don't feel bad, I missed out on my chance for sex too." Lulu looked at Maxie, "Spinelli's apartment was broken into last night," Lulu winced, wondering if the Fair Maximista knew anything about it.

"Why are you looking at me Lulu?"

"Well he has called you twice ever since he left. He must not be able to resist."

"Shut up okay?" Maxie wasn't in the mood to discuss this anymore, Sam was right. It had to be over and the easiest way to let it was to stop talking like last weeks moment of passion was anything more.

"Hey bridal friends!" Winifred grinned brightly, "Before we get to anything today I have to tell you something and it's okay if this changes your involvement with this."

"Are you marrying someone else?" Lulu joked and Winifred glared at her briefly.

"What is it?" Maxie looked up from her planner, ready for just about anything.

"Spinelli won't be with us for at least two weeks."

Well anything, but that.

Nadine choked on her water, "Two weeks?" Thinking holy hell that's a long time with no supply closet sex.

"Uh I thought Sam did cases about cheating husbands? Doesn't that take like a day maybe a few at most?" Lulu looked at her suspicious.

"Well as Sam explained it to me, his wife wants to know every woman he's screwing and by the look of his records those women are in Europe so they'll be in Paris, London, Italy, who knows where for the next week."

"Wow that's a lot of mistresses," Lulu glanced at Maxie who had no expression on her face.

"So two weeks?" Maxie said slowly, letting it process.

"Yeah, two weeks," Winifred frowned almost as disappointed and bothered as Maxie only Maxie never showed it on her face. She spent the rest of lunch discussing dates she had free in her planner and then went back to the office where she took out her frustration on her assistants. How many times did Kate throw attitude to her and Lulu because of Sonny? All the time and now she was doing the same.

"Elle! Where's my preliminary draft for Thursday's meeting?"

Elle looked at Tiffany who said, "Uh at the copier."

"The copier, alone for someone to steal?"

Oh shit. Oh shit was right. They looked terrified.

"Well don't just stand here go get it!" She yelled and the two ran off. The elevator closed and Maxie turned back into her office.

"Unfuckingbelievable." How could they be so reckless? Had she taught them nothing over two years? She stormed into her office, slamming the door shut, and walked to her desk. The phone rang and she answered without even looking at who it was.

"What!"

"Maxie darling? This is Mac."

"Oh hi Mac," she relaxed in the chair and faced the window over looking the city, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"What's wrong honey?"

"My assistants, they're so incompetent!"

Mac chuckled, "But you have to admit you wouldn't get anywhere without them."

"Mac that's not the point!"

"Maxie, sweetie, just breath."

"I'm trying," Maxie closed her eyes trying to follow his advice.

"Everyone has a bad day at work."

"It's just been a bad day all around," she opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry, maybe this will cheer you up."

"We can only hope, what's up?"

"Well Detective Spencer was at the cemetery early this morning and told me there was a fresh dozen of red carnations on Georgie's grave. Now I wonder who did that?"

So he did have time in between his secrets to put flowers down, "I have no idea."

"Maxie it was Spinelli."

"Well that was nice of him."

"Look speaking of Spinelli, I read in the newspaper he's getting married, I hope that's not sparking any…"

"Old feelings? Of course not."

"Good because as proud as I am of the line of work he finally went into, he's involved in something Maxie that I really…really want you to stay away from."

"He's in trouble isn't he?"

"I'm not sure what it is, all I know is Spinelli skipped the country."

"Oh."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Maxie, these agencies have a different protocol than state and city police departments, so I'm sure he's not in any trouble. It's probably just a safety precaution."

"Safety precaution?"

"Um, you know I already said too much. I just wanted you to know that he thought of Georgie before he left."

"Thanks Mac."

"Take it easy pumpkin and be nice to your assistants, remember what it was like to be them."

"I will," she said softly and then heard her two assistants returning to the floor, "Speaking of my assistants they're back. I love you Mac."

"Love you too."

Maxie put the phone down and pushed the intercom button, "Both of you in here now."

Seconds later they appeared, timid, in the doorway.

"Come in," she motioned and they did so…slowly.

"Here's the preliminary draft, the original," Elle put it on her desk and then quickly backed away to where Tiffany stood. "The copies are on our desk and will be ready for Thursday's meeting."

"Good," Maxie leaned back in her chair, staring at them.

Elle elbowed Tiffany who shouted obnoxiously, "We're sorry! It won't happen again."

"Ladies when I was your age, I worked for Kate Howard, did you two know that?"

They nodded, scared of what she was going to say.

"I made mistakes too. So what did we learn today?"

"Never leave the preliminary draft alone…?" Tiffany guessed.

"Wrong, we learned never to leave anything affiliated with our magazine alone. Fashion is a world of competition. What's IN one second is OUT the next. If our ideas start appearing in other magazines then we have no magazine. Understand?"

"Yes!" Elle nodded rapidly.

"Good," Maxie looked down to the folders on her desk, "Now go clean off your desks and take the rest of the day off."

The two assistants exchanged looks and then looked back at Maxie who stopped to look up at them, "Do you two have a hard of hearing? I said go take the rest of the day off. Leave before I change my mind."

"Okay!" Tiffany ran off with Elle slowly following her, "Thank you!"

The two ran out and Maxie couldn't help, but stop what she was doing and smirk. Their giddiness reminded so much of her days as an assistant. How excited she was when Kate on the fluke would give she and Lulu the day off and she'd call Spinelli and…and Sam's words flooded her mind. It was time to get home anyway. She packed her things and left the office only to find home just as unsatisfying. She was bored and the funny thing was she had no reason to be. There were a number of things for her to do, work, call Robin, watch TV, finish any number of the books she started, organize her closet…well maybe not that, but the point was she couldn't find an interest in anything. She was distracted and it didn't help that when midnight rolled around the call she expected never came.

* * *

"Maxie Jones? Ms. Jones? Maxie!" Shouted those around the boardroom, trying to get her attention, but her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Oh," Maxie startled, "I didn't realize everyone was here. Well," she stood up from her chair, "Next month's issue I would like to focus on love. Showing girls that they can be successful and find that perfect man."

"I like where this is going, continue," Jax motioned.

"Alright," she turned to her powerpoint, "As my assistant Elle passes out my outline for the magazine you'll see that I want to feature the wedding of Winifred Leeds and Damian Spinelli."

Kate Howard locked eyes on her instantly, "Damian Spinelli?"

"Yes."

"The alleged mobster?" Kate made notice for the rest of the room who didn't know much about him.

Jax cut in, "No the FBI agent."

Maxie could see the room was flustered, "Damian Spinelli is no doubt an old friend of mine."

"Didn't you used to date him?" Kate raised another issue and Maxie looked at her wondering why she was sabotaging this.

"No."

"Oh my mistake," Kate laughed, glancing at her husband who wondered what was going on.

"But while we're on the issue," one the snobby advertising men intervened, he was from Nike, Real Girls always promoted them when they featured exercise stories, "I have to be honest. My company was one to back up Tiger Woods and we all know the kind of scandal that broke with him."

"Yeah, we can't afford to have something similar here," said the Cambells soup representative.

"We don't want to get caught up in featuring a wedding that doesn't happen because the groom runs off with you. I mean it certainly wouldn't be our fault that our products look so well on you that the groom can't contain himself," the Victoria Secret representative laughed with the representative from Cover Girl next to her.

"We simply just need an answer," the Revlon girl demanded.

"Um," Maxie laughed at the insults, "I can assure you Damian Spinelli and I are just friends, if anything we're really quite acquaintances. I know very little about his life since he left Port Charles."

"Okay then we have no problem," the Nike guy said.

"Good," Jax raised his voice, "Look ladies and gentlemen of the board room, I trust Maxie Jones. She did fantastic work with Crimson Magazine so who cares if she knows the groom. The magazine is focusing on the bride I presume?"

"Yes. It's about her life from her dream wedding as a child to her education at George Washington University to her life as an agent to meeting the perfect man and finally settling down with him. It shows girls they don't have to sacrifice their career for love. "

"Which I think is an excellent message. I personally like the blast from the past angle, old friends getting together to celebrate a wedding…I actually wouldn't mind there being a how-to article of letting go of old lovers or in your case Maxie, old friends. I think our readers will be able to relate, heck I can relate to that as can you Kate."

Maxie looked at her, knowing that if she really wanted to sell the pitch, she needed her approval.

"Yes Jax, well my only real concern is the fact that she's an FBI agent. I don't want us getting flack from the Federal Bureau about featuring their agents."

"Yes that is a concern, have you thought about that Maxie?"

"Well Winifred seemed to have no issue with that and with her dad as the Director of the FBI I can't think he would have a problem unless we mention specific details about how the FBI works, but I don't believe we will."

"Crisis averted," Kate smiled, "So what else besides love and career are we focusing on?"

"Well Ms. Leeds has had many obstacles in her life that I feel would be a great motivational piece for our readers."

"What kind of obstacles?" Jax asked.

"Well the first would be her mother who lost her battle with heart disease when Winifred was fifteen."

"Okay so heart patients will buy the magazine, what else can we appeal to?"

"She didn't find out until she was 18 that her biological father was still alive, but didn't meet him until just three years ago."

"Alright long lost father check, Maxie this is like an Oprah Winfrey Show. It's golden really," Kate said, wickedly amused.

"I'm not finished, Winifred suffered a miscarriage over a year ago and don't worry, I asked her if she wanted to share her story and she did, she wants us to feature March of Dimes, the organization on pregnancy health."

"Wow," Kate smiled, "Now the magazine has potential, but you'll need something to bounce of the seriousness of all these soapy stories. You need a balance."

"Right and what better way to add fun then to feature Victoria Secret. Have an article on what women should wear when the time is right and for the special honeymoon."

Jax chuckled, "Perhaps we can pay to have a photo shoot re-enacting that proposal I read about in the New York Times."

"Oh great idea!" Kate looked up at Maxie who was cringing, "Maybe we could do a spy themed photo shoot with Spinelli and Winifred. I'm thinking Mission Impossible…I always thought Spinelli had a little Tom Cruise in him and we could do a James Bond re-enactment..."

"Well Spinelli doesn't really like his photo being taken…"

"Well how would you know?" Kate asked, "Like you said you don't really know who he is anymore, he might get really into it with the woman he loves. It'll be fun. You and I both know Spinelli used to love envisioning himself as the hero. Here's his chance to be the real life Indiana Jones! This is great, Jax darling what do you think?

"I think this is going to be Real Girls best selling issue," he stood up from his chair, "Great job Maxie. I'm very impressed, how about the rest of you?" He looked at the various staff writers and photographers and they all appeared pleased as well.

"Fantastic, Maxie, I have to catch a flight, but let me know when that shoot is and how much money you'll need for it. I love that idea, Kate that was really genius."

"Thanks babe, I'll join you in just a second, I just want to have a quick chat with Maxie."

"Alright," he walked out with the rest of the boardroom shuffling out as well.

Maxie turned to her laptop, ending the power point that she didn't really use. Amazing how a five minute meeting took her hours and hours of work.

"Maxie?" Kate closed the doors so they could talk in private.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Please don't be like that."

"Like that?" Maxie turned to her, "You made me look like a fool. I know I wasn't the perfect assistant, but I never intentionally tried to hurt you."

"That's not what I was do."

"Then what were you doing? Because it looked to me like you were shooting the whole magazine down by make me look like some home wrecker."

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yes, I think there are better magazines to make."

"What don't you like about this one?"

"Do I really have to say it? I know you Maxie. Spinelli is more than just a friend to you, he always was."

"You heard me, I don't even know him."

"That's how it starts. You don't know him so you start hanging out with him and suddenly you begin to fantasize what it would be like to be with him."

"I haven't," Maxie looked away from her putting her things in her briefcase.

"Yes you have. I can see it on your face, tell me Maxie how long has he been back in your life? A little over a week now?"

Maxie picked up her briefcase, "I have somewhere I need to be." She turned and Kate stopped in front of her, "I almost married Sonny Corinthos on a blind regret that I never ran off with him when we were teenagers and it was that unfulfilled dream that almost destroyed my career."

"Spinelli isn't a mobster anymore."

"Maybe not, but I know that look because seven years ago that was me. I just don't want to see you make the same mistake."

"I'm not going to."

"I certainly hope not. This issue will either rise you to your full potential or destroy any potential you had."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You know you've exceeded my expectations. You sure did more for your life than Lulu ever did and I'm proud of you, I really am. I'm just afraid that like me you're going to fall hard for him and then end up with a broken heart."

It was her fear too. It's one thing to have loved a man and lost him, but to love him and lose him again that would assuredly cause a long term much need vacation heartbreak. That's why she couldn't let it get to that point and so over the next week she dedicated herself to planning everything she could for their wedding so that when he returned she wouldn't have a reason to see him.

* * *

"Damn it Spinelli!" Jason swerved in and out of traffic in the streets of Caracas, Venezuela, "Get the hell back in this car!"

Spinelli fired one last shot from his pistol to blow the tire of the car chasing them, "Got him!" Spinelli fell back into the car and smiled, "What?"

"Spinelli we need to set some ground rules."

Spinelli giggled, "Uh okay?"

"You can't just do whatever the hell you want. If we're going to figure this out together you have to let me know your plan! Otherwise you're putting me and Sam in danger."

"I'm sorry, but I'm trained in…"

"Look!" Jason abruptly stopped the car, "I don't care if you're trained in the most advance hand to hand combat."

"You mean martial arts."

"Whatever! Point is, I'm not gonna trust you with my life as long as your acting this reckless! Capice?"

"Yesss," Spinelli rolled his eyes.

"I saw that! Spinelli I have three kids, don't you roll your eyes at me."

"Haha, stonecold gone soft."

"I have not," Jason looked away from him starting the car up again, "Did you manage to get that information before we had to run out to the car?"

"Yeah and you totally avoided the question."

"I did not, I'll prove myself cold again…I mean…Damn it Spinelli just put your seat belt on and let's get back to the hotel!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Spinelli put his seat belt on.

"Now since you avoided the question before, what did you find?"

"Well the tip that Francisco Escobar gave us was right. If we're going to find any group funding a killer virus it would be here, this is the deadliest capital in the world."

"But the office building you entered didn't have a location or a place they might be meeting at to discuss such a thing?"

"No, we've checked out every office of anyone associated with the group that asked about the land."

"Well wait, you said they're probably going to want to sell this soon right? I mean you have a sample of it with you so they're going to want to start manufacturing it not building a factory."

"Well it's not like flu season is anywhere close to showing up, they have six or so months to get the ball going."

"Yeah but in order to make this an epidemic you have to have hundreds of thousands of this shot or whatever it is available at one time. That kind of mass production will take months."

"So now what?"

"So did any of the agents report that they were heading for a factory or any kind of large building?"

"No not really."

"Not really?"

"Well, sure there were a few abandoned warehouses, but think Jason why would you make a product here? No one buys anything from here."

"That doesn't matter Spinelli, if Jax's brother is going to sell it then it doesn't matter where it's made."

"Yes, but you want something like this handled with care, I mean a medical company of some sort has to be behind creating something like this. It would have to be a state of the art factory. All the buildings here are run down. This isn't our place Jason maybe South America was a distraction. What if we've been looking in the wrong place for three years?"

"Then we go to square one I guess, but…if South America had no value to it then technically there would be no reason to threaten you."

"Cause I would be on the wrong track…"

"Right so there's something here."

"But what…" Spinelli looked out the window thinking of what the significance could be of here. Jason thought the same until he began to backtrack his thoughts. It was when he looked in the rear view mirror that he saw a very tiny circle that looked like a speaker, a speaker to record a conversation maybe?

"I need to pull over," Jason said right out of the blue.

"Now? We can't wait till we get back to the hotel?"

"The car isn't running so well."

Spinelli thought the car was running pretty well, "It sounds…"

"No it doesn't! You know if you hadn't brought attention to yourself in that village then the car wouldn't be acting like this!" Jason pulled over on the side of a dirt road cliff that overlooked a panoramic view of the beach. He took his seat belt off and opened the door, groaning, "Come help me."

"Fine," Spinelli walked out of the car.

Jason popped open the trunk and then put his finger to his mouth. He whispered into Spinelli's ear, "How far away is the hotel from here?"

"It's just on the coast," he pointed, "Why?"

"Cause I think we're being listened to."

Spinelli widened his eyes, "You were right it's the engine."

Jason took him to the cliff, 20 feet or so away, "We need to get out of here."

"I'll text Sam to pack our things."

"I'll call the airport to have the jet fueled."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet, let's drive as close as we can and then I think we need to ditch the vehicle."

"I don't understand?"

"Spinelli I didn't find out until we arrived where the real tip came from. Francisco Escobar is the grandson of Juan Escobar, an old enemy of Sonny's."

"You think this was out to get us?"

"No, I think that what we're looking for here is a person. What if Jax's brother is here?"

"Doing what though?"

"Waiting for us."

"So he tips off organized crime to get us here, why would he give himself away?"

"Because it's how he works. He's playing games with us."

"No, he's taking us away from the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said in the car, what if South America was a wild goose chase? A distraction from looking at another place."

"Spinelli, there are a lot of other places a man-made virus could be made at," Jason looked at him like this could get really complicated.

"Like where?" Spinelli looked at him to list honest legit places.

"I don't know Africa, the Middle East, Asia?"

"Right and how come the FBI never once checked those places?"

"I don't know Spinelli, maybe the Middle East is covered with the war and the FBI is working with the CIA to cover the other places."

"No let's be honest here. The FBI and CIA are still on a first name basis."

"Then I don't know Spinelli, but we need to get going. You can fill me in on the theory later."

"No," Spinelli raised his voice, "This will only take a few more minutes to explain."

"You have three minutes and then we need to get Sam and get out of here."

"Alright, the reason we didn't check there is because Craig…Jax's brother…was always spotted here. We thought that because Caracas was the kingpin for counterterrorism we automatically thought the problem was here. I mean Anthrax can be found in Argentina for god's sake! The slums in Bolivia and Columbia are full of next generation gangsters!"

"Get to the point Spinelli."

"I've looked at those reports a hundred times. The agents always stated that the information was misleading, confusing, so much so that we walked into a set up every time without even knowing it."

"So bad intelligence."

"Not exactly…"

"You have thirty seconds, if South America isn't our place then where is?"

"Okay, I once hacked into the CIA."

"You never learn do you?"

"CIA had agents missing in various other continents with reports of the same thing."

"Gawd how deep does this go Spinelli?"

"Deep, the MI-6…reported the same."

"Spinelli! What did we talk about six years ago when it came to hacking!"

"There's a point!"

"Then get to it!"

"FINE! All those places you mentioned had agents go missing and die there! They're distractions for where this is really going to hit."

"Don't make me ask."

"What's the most hated country in the world?"

"What?" Jason looked at him irritated, this was not something developing in the United States! "Spinelli we don't have time for this," Jason walked away and Spinelli watched him.

"Equinox."

Jason stopped in his tracks and Spinelli kept talking, "Those toxin balls had people dead within hours. What if secretly that was a test like a run through?"

"Spinelli this is getting farfetched."

"Farfetched or are you afraid I could be right?"

Jason turned around where Spinelli continued his explanation, "Did Equinox ever face a trial? No. There was no trial because the U.S. government wanted to cover up such a disgrace because they needed their defense department to make weapons. I mean it wouldn't be the first time the U.S. funded terrorism."

"Spinelli…"

"In 2003 allegations were made that the CIA funded Afghan Mujahideen insurgeon groups in 1979 to fight soviet troops moving into Afghanistan. Bin Laden was part of those groups who 22 years later created 9/11."

"And there's probably just as much evidence to say we didn't do that."

"You're right, there probably is, but the point is…"

"No the point is Spinelli we need to get out of here."

"What if I could tell you that Frisco Jones had proof that Jax's brother had a part in the explosion of General Hospital."

Jason looked around and then walked up to Spinelli, "You're working with the WSB? Spinelli!" It wasn't so much that Jason doubted him anymore, he was more so worried that the Jackal knew too much now for his own good.

"Jason for as long as I've known you…you might have thought I was a dork, but you never thought I was stupid or dumb. You trusted me, you believed in me. Please don't stop now."

"I'm not," Jason shook his head, overwhelmed.

"Then what is it?"

"Spinelli, whether I believe you or not is not the question here. Do you know what you're getting involved in here? This could go very wrong for you."

"I know it could."

"And you're not afraid?"

"The only thing to fear is fear itself."

"When you did you get so tough?"

"About the time you started getting soft."

"Shut up," Jason laughed, hitting his shoulder, "Alright. Let's get Sam, board the plane and we'll go from there."

"Okay," he started walking with Jason when he suddenly stopped, "But you do believe me right?"

Jason nodded, "I think you're onto something. I think you could very well be right, I only hope you find a way out of this chaos."

"The Jackal has always been good at getting himself out of pickles."

"I remember," Jason looked at him, tenderly squeezing his shoulder, "And before you ask, I'm not going to tell anyone about you and the WSB."

"Thanks."

"One question if I may ask…"

"Yeah?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"I couldn't trust anyone else, but you with this."

* * *

Next Chapter:

Think…Heart of Glass by Blondie…We Own the Night…Casino Royale...

Johnny Zacchara returns as does Bridget Sanders the long lost MIA agent.

Spinelli's theory gets thicker.

Click Click Boom.

And the famous Grey's Anatomy quote…

"Did you say it? 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.' Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it, but every now and then, look around; Drink it in 'cause this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow."

Review!


	14. Unauthorized Access

Author's Note: So I've noticed that for some reason a new chapter will be posted for a few hours and then it disappears and I have to refresh links and it's just weird stuff. If this happens please let me know so I can do something about it quicker. I added this chapter in because I thought it would be fun to show a three-musketeer mission. This is more like that start of it that will finish in the next chapter. We learn more details of the FBI plot stuff, which will soon come die down after the next chapter. As for this chapter, there's a little bit of language like curse words and so I don't know how old my readers are, but I'm just warning you the F*word is in here. So ya know read at your own caution. This is a fun, but somewhat sad chapter. As always I love the reviews, keep them coming, tell me your thoughts and theories and everything else. Enjoy.

Chapter 14

"Unauthorized Access"

"Alright Spinelli," Sam sat in a sexy black cocktail dress at a high class bar inside the ball room of the Monte Carlo Hotel in France, "Who am I looking for?" She discreetly asked, planting her hand over her ear to appear bored at the counter.

"Jun Han, graduated from the Bejing Institute of Foreign Trade, owns various American Companies including the Equinoix Defense Analysis and Construction Corporation. He's about 6'2, kinda stalky, in good shape, but hits 40 years old exactly today and would probably enjoy a young thirty year old hitting on him."

"Oh I bet he would," Sam continued to look around the room, "Still no sign of him yet, what else do I need to know?"

"Four years ago he agreed to reopen factories in the U.S. to improve his image with the American people. Close friends includes…oh well isn't this a coincidence Jasper Jacks…" Spinelli laughed from his desk in the hotel room.

"And who else…" Sam said wanting to keep focused.

"Eric E. Schmidt, Bill Gates, Donald Trump, Jet Li and Jackie Chan."

"Alright so he's a high profile celebrity in the good old US of A."

"You could say that, but despite bringing the popular mini corvette _Junjie_ car company, _Nianzu_ cell phone company, and KB Toys back to America, Washington Post and the New York times criticized that it wasn't enough and that his working conditions in his factories were quote 'inhumane'."

"Wow that must have pissed him off."

"It did. Both reporters, females, American, went missing just a week later."

"I think I remember that, but I can't remember if they found the bodies."

"They never found the Washington reporter, but the New York one…found her in an alley downtown Brooklyn, near mob affiliate Joey Cicero."

"That's right, Joey Cicero was just incarcerated two years ago for RICO charges and I think murder…that must have been it."

"She was in the works of releasing an article about them, a little too perfect timing I would say."

"Of course, timing is everything."

"Is he there yet?"

"No so just give me everything you can on the subject."

"Alright this might be helpful. It says here that he's half American and half Chinese. His mother, American, model for playboy, met wealthy entrepreneur and accountant Wei Han at some gala and I guess it was love at first sight. She moved with him to China where she soon after became pregnant and that's when it looks like things fell apart…"

"Let me guess she was no longer appealing to him?"

"He denied he was the father at first and when he finally accepted it the damage had been done. After she gave birth she tried to escape China, but was found dead in her hotel room. Autopsy initially ruled foul play, but…" Spinelli paused as he hacked into another realm and pulled up transactions of the family, "looks like the police chief received a hefty sum of money to rule suicide."

"So what happened to our Jun Han?"

"Well he was raised by his father via boarding school and after high school graduation his father was gunned down in front of him by…the Cicero family."

"Explains why Jun dropped the reporter in their territory, he wanted the last laugh."

"Appears so, but get this, Jun changed his name after graduating college to "Sam". That's one of the top 10 most common American names."

"Yeah I know," Sam, groaned in utter disbelief she shared the name with a potential bioterrorist and killer, "So in conclusion Jun went all red, white and blue on us?"

"Question is whether or not he's that patriotic to his country."

"Guess we'll have to find out."

"Your objective is to get into that room and find anything you can on Equinox. I want to know if there's a new weapon being processed and if he knows about it."

"Alright."

"Jason will be down shortly as your body guard."

"Very well, anything else you want to tell me?"

"His favorite film is American Psycho."

"And that means what to me?"

"It's about a business man who kills people, mostly women, is that a hint enough for you?"

"Looks like Jun has some unresolved Mommy issues, oh Spinelli I see him."

Jun Han walked into the ballroom with multiple guards with him, "Spinelli it's going to be hard to get him alone. He's covered pretty well."

"Well that would make sense, he makes over a hundred million dollars each year exporting American goods to the United States. He's his own mafia."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"That a girl, now after this conversation, I want you to throw out your ear piece and use your cell phone from now on to communicate."

"Will do, see you at the black jack table in one hour."

"Bye," he hung up and Sam removed her earpiece, throwing it on the floor and breaking it with her shoe.

"May I get a glass of Champaign?" She looked at the bartender who immediately got her one, "Thank you." She threw down some bills and then began to mingle with the crowd.

"Spinelli," Jason walked from the bathroom dressed in a tux, "Why aren't you dressed?"

Spinelli got up from the chair in his 'hacking' clothes, "I'll be just behind you. Now…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini flash drive. "Once Sam has infiltrated his room, I need you to give this to her while you keep guard. This has a built in program, it's the only thing on the drive, but as soon as she inserts it, anything on his laptop that is related to equinox will be transferred."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know, depends how much is on there, but there's something else to this little gadget. It can take photos. So say Mr. Han has blue prints with him, you can take photos of it."

"Really? That little thing?"

"Yup, just push here and you'll find the view hole and then push here and tada, photo."

"This is cool."

"Calm down Stonecold. Now he's heavily guarded, but I have a feeling that if Sam can really work him, he'll probably tell his guards to piss off for the hour in which you will too. They'll probably go to the bar so you should too. Then excuse yourself for the restroom and by then Sam should have him unconscious. You'll have exactly seven minutes to get to the room, give her this and tell her what I told you. Then you'll need to go back down and mingle again at the bar."

"Mingle?"

"Talk about killing people, I'm sure that'll be something you all have in common," Spinelli joked, "I'm just kidding. I don't know you'll figure something out, it'll only be until the black jack game starts. Mr. Han is signed up to for the game as am I."

"So I'll see you in an hour?"

"Precisely. Sam has a little concoction with her to knock him out briefly, but when he wakes up he'll feel like he had the best sex of his life."

"I'm impressed Spinelli. I like this side of you."

"This side of me?"

"The one that's altogether. You've really planned this out in the short matter of time we've had since leaving Venezuela."

"Well I'm just glad we were able to get away without Escobar's men after us."

"Me too," Jason sighed in relief, "Do you think Jerry will show up?"

"If we're lucky, but tonight is solely on Mr. Han. Equinox has offices in Washington D.C. and New York City and we need to find out what's in them."

"Do we know where the factory is yet?"

"Yeah, just near the Canadian border."

"Wait, that's where the shipment was high jacked. How could it be taken so close to where it came from?"

"Because maybe it wasn't high jacked all along."

"You think Agent Raynor lied?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but then again, wasn't he following orders that night too?"

"Do we know where Raynor is now? Maybe he'll have some answers for us."

"I don't know, but I think you're right. Raynor might be the person we're looking to connect the dots."

"Okay Spinelli, I should probably get going. I'll call you if something changes."

"And the Jackal will answer," Spinelli walked to the door.

Jason took out his pistol from his suitcase and tucked it under his dinner jacket, "Alright let's do this."

"Jason we're not killing him tonight, even if he is involved."

"Oh I know. This is for protection against the uncertainty life may bring us."

"Did I sense a little poetry action there? You're words flowed so well it sounded so very much like the Jackal's dialogue."

"Spinelli get over yourself," he opened the door, "I'll see you."

Spinelli laughed closing the door and then jumped into the shower.

"Oh I look familiar?" Sam asked as she talked with some young hotshot American tourists that were here on a business vacation and then glanced at Mr. Han like she had been doing for the past fifteen minutes since she hung up with Spinelli.

"That American hero show! Um what is it?" He turned to his friend who suddenly shouted, "Everyday heroes!"

"Yeah that's it! You're from there!"

"Everyday what?" Sam looked back at him, "I look like who?"

"The host!"

Sam burst out laughing, "Wow that is a compliment!" She playfully touched his shoulder and then began to squeeze, "How much to the gun show?"

"Baby with the way you're looking at me, it's free."

Sam smiled, "Really? You guys are so charming. Do you want to go somewhere?"

The men exchanged glances, "Where do you have in mind?"

Sam leaned in ever so close to their lips, "The gym."

The guys looked at each other believing she was definitely wasted, "How about my room…"

"And then my room," the other man cupped her cheek.

"Sounds like…" She glanced to the other guy, "Like a plan. Why don't you two…go get ready and I'll meet you up there real soon."

"Okay!" The perked up, "Room 425, just passed the elevator, don't miss it," the man took her hand and kissed it. Sam, playing as ditsy and drunk as ever looked at his hand to see he was no doubt married. What a schmuck.

"This is going to be fun, 425 right?"

"And I'm right next door, 426 baby."

"Alright," she stroked his cheek and then backed away to the bar, waving her hand. They smiled back and then the moment she turned around they left.

"Thank god," she rolled her eyes. She looked at Mr. Han that was in a group just beside and this time he looked back at her. Now it was time to see if he would take the bait. She walked to the bar dropping her room pass.

"Can I have a martini?"

"Sure thing," the bartender smiled and then looked off from her and that's when she knew he was behind her. Sam turned around, "Jason! What are you doing here?"

"Being your body guard."

"I know, I just didn't expect you so soon."

"Uh sorry?"

"It's fine."

"Here's your martini ma'am."

"Thank you," she took it from him when after she sipped it she heard a man clearing his throat.

"Jason," she started as she turned around only to see it was the tall handsome Mr. Han.

"I believe you dropped this," he held out the room card.

"Oh thank you, I didn't know I dropped it," she grabbed it from his hand, "Let me buy you a drink to thank you."

Jason looked at her and Mr. Han felt awkward, "I don't want to cause any problems."

"No, nonsense, this here is my body guard."

"Body guard?"

"Yeah my ex-boyfriend was a mobster and we didn't exactly end things on good terms, but that's over and done with, let me introduce myself, I'm Angela Monroe."

"Angela, I like that," he kissed her hand, "I'm Sam Han."

"Why Sam, such a charmer," she smiled giddy, "How about that drink or would you prefer to settle this elsewhere."

"Don't you have two men waiting for you somewhere?"

"Oh please, those Americans? Ha, why would I want to go with them when I can go onto a bigger one with you?"

"Oh Ms. Monroe," he grew speechless.

"You've had my attention since you walked in, I had to get yours somehow and it looks like I did."

It was almost too easy, he was fawning over her so quickly that Jason almost wondered if she really won him over or if he was playing her as much as she was playing him.

"Listen Ms. Monroe, I don't know what your plans are this evening, but I have a black jack game I have to attend in about an hour would you like to accompany me for the rest of the night?"

"I'd love to."

"Fabulous, to my room?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she turned to Jason, "Will you hold this?"

"I suppose," Jason groaned.

"Don't give me that look, go up to the room and relax, I know watching over me is a pain, but that's what I pay you for."

Sam turned to Mr. Han and smiled, "Shall we go?"

"Yes we shall," he wrapped his arm around hers and the two walked out the ballroom.

"Mr. Han," his head body guard walked out with him.

"I'll be back in an hour, hang out with…what's his name?"

"Jimmy."

"Jimmy, everyone take a break while I take mine."

"Very well boss," he turned to the other guards and told them to go to the bar.

"So…" Mr. Han turned to her as they waited for the elevator.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Modeling."

"Really?"

She could see he was cringing, "Well I used to. I'm known very well in America for a TV show I was on. You might have heard of it?"

"Um I'm not sure," he glanced at the elevator as the doors opened and they walked in.

"It's…well not important," the elevator doors closed, he pushed the floor 7 and she dived right into him for a kiss.

Meanwhile at the bar Jason sat on the seat drinking a martini.

"Hey you Jimmy?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded even though he wasn't sure if he was THE Jimmy.

"We're Mr. Han's guards, I'm Ricardo, this is my kid brother and the rest are a bunch of dumb fucks you don't need to remember, but in case we have a problem, you know who to talk to."

"Am I going to have a problem?"

"I don't anticipate. We were told to sit with you and have a drink. Mr. Han never gives us a break."

"Then join me," Jason looked back to his martini as the men all took a seat.

"Uh no offense," Ricardo glanced at him, "But isn't that a little fruity for you? I mean," he chuckled, "What kind of guy drinks a Martini?"

So he was one of those kinds of assholes, "Well see the Jackal."

"The what?"

"Oh sometimes I refer to myself as the Jackal, it helps with my broken heart."

"You're in love with that Mamacita aren't you?" The guy turned to his other guards, "She is a fine piece of…"

"Hey!" Jason stepped off the stool, "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Cool down bro, cool off, sit down I'm sorry." He turned to the bartender, "Can I get the guy another martini please?"

"Sure thing," the bartender turned away.

"Tell us more," he looked at him, intrigued by this mysterious 'Jackal'.

"Well the Jackal, I love Fair Angela and I long to be with her."

"Aw man that's so sad," he glanced to his guards almost cracking up.

"Yeah, Fair Angela will never know that my heart belongs with her."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Jason turned on his sad face, "I saw the way she looked at Mr. Han."

"Well between you and me, Mr. Han doesn't really like relationships. He likes to get in and get out if ya know what I mean?"

"So there's hope?" Jason lit up, "I the Jackal can win her back?"

"Sure thing, but if I were you at your age, I'd lose the err Jackal talk and just talk to her as who you are which is Jimmy."

"Aw you're right," Jason grabbed some peanuts, "Do you have any lady troubles?"

"Me, oh no man, I'm married, but my kid brother," he pointed down the bar and then shook his head, "total mess."

"Tough age."

"I know that's what I've been tellin' him, but he just thinks he's destined for misery."

The bartender walked over, "Here's your Martini."

"Thanks, thank you…So you been working for Mr. Han for long?"

"Just a few years, he used to have a bunch of Chinese guys working for him and well I guess he wanted tougher Panchos. We're from different parts of South America, what about you? When did you fall for her?"

"Oh just a few years. Oh I hated her at first, she was a bitch, but her ex-bf wasn't a nice guy and well she cried on my shoulder and…"

"Javier!" Ricardo snapped his fingers, "You should listen to this man, he's got some good advice. Let her cry on your shoulder!"

"Anyway she became the Fair Angela and the keeper of the Jackal's heart, body, and soul."

"That's deep man," Ricardo looked down the bar at his other men who felt the same, "Let's toast. To Angela and to all the women out there who we want to love!"

"Mr. Han how do you like your scotch? Ice? No ice?"

"Can you fix me a screwdriver actually? Or can we just fuck?"

Sam laughed like she was turned on, "Baby you broke a sweat in the elevator. Why don't you rest up?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm old?"

"Hardly, I felt that six pack of yours and that pogo stick."

"How old do u think I am?"

"Hmm 29?"

"29 really?" He looked away from her, flattered.

Sam used this time to pour the scotch and then twist the top of her ring where the powder fell out. She then fixed her ring and then put her finger in the drink to stir it.

"Angela," he got up from the bed, "stop making the drink," he walked up to her and she faced him, "I'm so good you're going to need this drink."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yes," she gave him the drink and then walked to the bed where she began to uncover herself.

Motivated he drank gulped the drink down and then crawled onto the bed, "This is the best birthday present for a guy like me." He pulled away as she was making him believe they were going to kiss.

"I'm forty years old."

"Well you don't look like it," she pulled him into a kiss and he pulled away.

"No you don't understand, I'm 40 years old and have nothing," he turned away from her, "I'm a billionaire, did I tell you that?"

"No you didn't."

"Yup. I own all these companies and all I do is buy things, I never enjoy life…nor do I really have anyone to enjoy it with. No wife, no kids, not even a girl friend…Angela," he looked up at her, "Will you marry me?"

"Uh…"

"Please?" He smiled like he was going to cry if she said no and then before she could talk him out of it, he passed out on the pillow.

"Mr. Han? Sam?" She then checked his pulse, "That was quick."

She grabbed her phone and then text Jason.

_Beep_

"Woah," Ricardo said wondering where the sound came from.

"It's my phone," he reached into his jacket, "Ah I have to take this. I'll be back." He then looked at the bartender, "Shots on me."

"Man your great!" Jimmy patted him on the back as Jason got up to leave.

"The Jackal can be generous," Jason smiled and then walked out of the ballroom, happy that he didn't have to be the Jackal anymore.

_Knock, knock._

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as Jason walked in.

"His guards are a bit of a handful, Spinelli told me to give this to you," he gave her the flash drive, "It's a camera too. So he told me to put in the computer, click on a program and then it should download everything instantly and then if he has blue prints with him then snap photos of them."

"Okay well his laptop is right there, but I haven't been able to find any blue prints yet."

"Well you've got time I'm sure, you have to be here when he wakes up."

"Oh I will be, have you talked to Spinelli since then?"

"No, he's probably just about done getting ready to go down to the casino. Anyway I need to get going or they'll be wondering where I am."

"Alright thanks, I'll see you." She closed the door and then turned to the bed and where he was still knocked out. Sam walked to the computer, which luckily for them he was already logged in and then put in the flash drive. She did as Jason said and wala the flash drive began importing large amounts of material. It was that simple. As that loaded she knew she needed to make it looked like they slept together which mean he need his clothes off. That was probably the worst job about the entire experience; she had to see him naked!

_Ding._

Thirty minutes later Sam was sitting on a bed, Mr. Han under the covers and the transfer was done. She ejected the drive, but all the while wondered where these "blue prints" might be that Spinelli mentioned.

"Spinelli?" She called him wondering if he'd have an idea.

"Hey," Spinelli pushed the phone to speaker so he could fix his tie in the bathroom mirror, "Everything okay?"

"Where would he have the blue prints?"

"If he had them they'd be near his luggage, a long tube like container. It's okay if you can't find him, there might be schematics of something on the laptop. Make sure you leave everything as it was."

"Duh. How do I get him to wake up?"

"Water or music will do the trick, did u give him all of it?"

"Yup."

"How long ago?"

"Oh 45 minutes ago?"

"Well he should be waking up soon, you've got half an hour before he has to be up for the game and they won't start with out him."

"Great. How's it going with you?"

_How's it going?_ Spinelli looked up at the mirror, he looked sharp in his James Bond tux. If only he could figure out this stupid tie.

"Fine."

"You sound stressed."

"No I just want things to go well tonight."

"So you can call Winifred?"

"…I've never gone this long without calling her."

"Then maybe you should. You don't want her filing a missing persons report compromising everything you've done, do you?"

"No," he giggled along with her, "I know. You know you're right, I should, I should just call her and tell her I love her and that I'll be home soon."

"There ya go."

Spinelli threw the tie from his neck, tired of trying to get the damn thing to work. He spread his hands along the counter and looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath hoping if he concentrated his thoughts he would calm down.

"I'll um see you in a bit Sam, good work."

"Hey you did good work too. You're right about this, I know it. You're good at what you do."

Spinelli looked at himself, was their anything redeeming in him? "Am I really?"

"You are and Spinelli I don't say it enough, but I'm really glad Alcazar hired you to set me up."

Spinelli silently laughed as her words began to do what he couldn't do for himself, "I mean it. A lot has happened in the past ten years and it was you're continued friendship and this PI firm that helped me get through a lot. I owe the happiness of my life to you."

Spinelli glared down at the phone, "Thanks."

"And I know Jason feels the same way, I think he was glad he went on this trip."

"I hated taking him away from his family. It was selfish of me."

"You're not selfish Spinelli."

"Then what am I?"

"Human…" She waited for him to say something and when he didn't, she nodded to herself like she had said enough, "I think he's starting to wake up. See you soon."

"Okay," he ran his fingers over the end button and then returned his hand to the counter. He didn't know what was worse. That he had already called Winifred telling her that he loved her and he'd be home soon or that he called her after closing his eyes in the shower and seeing a blonde comfort his demons instead of his soon to be wife.

He turned to the shower and remembered the way the water fell on his face. He remembered staring at the tiles and reflecting on this afternoon, this morning and every day before since they left on the trip. Any number of his actions, his irresponsible actions could have got them killed if they weren't the professionals that they were. Even though Jason complimented him on tonight, he still felt that in someway it didn't make up for it. Stonecold was always good at reading him. There weren't that many people that could. Not even Sam who knew him just as long as Jason could see that he was pretending. Stonecold was right to be concerned because even when Spinelli said that knowing such information and such secrets was part of the job that he understood it, accepted it and was okay with it…at the end of the day, it wasn't okay, Spinelli wasn't okay. He understood it and accepted it, but he was far from okay with it. He was damaged and the more this consumed him, the more he was unsure of himself and his future. Spinelli stared at the empty shower and remembered the way the water fell on his face and the feeling he felt, the feeling that he might never be free.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Everything that was hinted in the last chapter!

Possible spoiler…Swans-Unkle Bob lyrics

By my side you'll never be. Cause I'm fake at the seams. Lost in my dreams and I want you to know that I can't let you go and you're never coming home again. I wanted to tell you I changed. I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time. I see you. You see me differently. You tell me that you love me, but you never wanna see me again.

Review!


	15. Heart of Glass

Author's Note: Hmmm so Grey's Anatomy was supposed to be my inspiration for this, but it just didn't work out like I wanted it to. There's a lot of espionage stuff in this, but it'll be on hold for a while after this. If this chapter is about anything, it's about characters making choices and living with them. Spinelli will finally see where the road of revenge has taken him. Granted this is not the end of his mission and it is not the final confrontation with Mr. Jacks, but he will learn something in this chapter that might significantly change the rest of the story. Maxie will begin to see her place in Spinelli's life and let go of the past, the question is will she be able to actually let go. Lastly, Winifred will begin to see a side of Spinelli that she will either have to learn to live with or decide to be done with. It's not a case of whether Maxie or Winifred love Spinelli, they both do, but it's about loving who Spinelli is now and being what he needs. They're in love with the Damian Spinelli they met years ago and in reality, Spinelli is no longer that man. Their choices changed him and the rest of their lives and that is what they have to live with. Although I already have an ending for this story, I would say it is a good possibility that Spinelli will choose to do the 'right' thing, which is no doubt a quality of the Jackal. It is what he learned from Jason.  
'When you love someone, their happiness means more than your own.'  
The question is, what is the 'right' thing?  
Read and Review!

Chapter 15

"Heart of Glass"

Damian Spinelli stood near the top of the grand staircase looking down at the extravagant casino that Monte Carlo had to offer in the country of love, France. He leaned on the banister and began his mission. Whoever that was back in the bathroom was no more. The jackal had his sights on the crowd. He saw Samantha walk arm in arm with Mr. Han and then saw Jason and Mr. Han's Henchmen following close behind. At the blackjack table were three other players; Warren Ballard, Nguyen Than, and Jamal Muhammad Nasser. It appeared they had nothing in common when he researched all four, which meant they were meeting for the first time. Was this a random private game or did someone set this up? Were these the buyers of said product? Had to be. Why else would a corporate raider, a cult leader, a former Vietcong soldier and a terrorist be playing cards with each other? Surely not for the fun of it. Spinelli looked down at the cold scotch in his hand and began to take a sip when a woman called his name.

"Damian?"

He almost spit out his drink when it didn't sound like Sam, but instead a British red head dressed in a golden gown.

"I'm sorry?" Spinelli composed himself.

"Damian Spinelli," she held out her hand, "Mitzi Moore."

Spinelli stared at her and she leaned in, "Don't look so alarmed. It's your cousin from Great Britain."

Spinelli slowly grinned and shook her hand, "Cousin from Great Britain…" MI-6 were here?

She laughed, turning to the banister where the two looked down at the casino, "Aren't you supposed to be planning a wedding?"

"Uh…"

"I read the announcement it in the Washington Post."

"Well then yes, I am."

"But the arses called you anyway…" She shook her head, grabbing his scotch and drinking it.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Spinelli looked at her awkward, but amused. Those British agents sure were classy. "As I was saying it would be best if you mentioned that you never saw me."

"So you're here unofficially?" She asked and saw his nod, "Good so am I."

Spinelli did a double take, "Who?"

"See the black jack table?"

"Yeah."

"Those are some of the most dangerous men in the world."

"Even Mr. Han?"

"Are we on the same page here?"

"Maybe, you being here wouldn't have anything to do with all those missing agents in Africa?"

"How did you…?"

"I have my methods."

She shook her, "I'm here to bring in Nasser."

"Dead or alive?"

"Preferably dead, if I want double o status."

"Don't you have to get a double kill for that? Hence double o?"

"Yes, I mean I guess I could go for Than. The Viet has been pretty busy lately."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "Rumor has it he's trying to build a small army to pay back the Americans for Vietnam."

"No shit?" How did he miss this?

"Yeah, makes sense why he's meeting with Nasser. The guy owns an oilrig he's loaded. Plus he knew Saddam. I wouldn't be surprise if he's funding whatever they're planning just to remind you Yankees of the Middle East mess."

"Us good Americans!" Spinelli took his scotch back and finished it off, "I don't care who you whack just leave Mr. Han to me."

"You really were a mobster, weren't you?" She asked by the way he said 'whack'.

"I plead the fifth," he looked at her with a flirtatious grin.

"You know Damian," she touched his dinner jacket, "I think we have a unique opportunity to help each other out here."

"How so?"

"Well I can't imagine Nasser and Than would bother showing themselves in person with one another unless it was to discuss business and why would they discuss business in a card game unless the other players were in on it."

"True," Spinelli said having already figured out that their meeting wasn't chance, "Warren Ballard is there inside American connection. He's a known anti-American."

"Precisely and Mr. Han, well that one I can't really figure out, but you know."

"I think he might be giving them the means or rather the facilities to cause a bioterrorism attack."

"And the plot thickens. So what do you say?"

"If you promise to share everything you find out with me then we have a deal."

"A deal it is," she shook his hand and the two glanced back down at the black jack table hoping the night would do them justice.

* * *

Meanwhile, six hours behind at the big apple, Maxie was just getting off work. She arrived at her penthouse and found herself exhausted, but not tired enough to go straight to bed. She set her briefcase down in the kitchen and immediately went about making dinner, but only because she had nothing else more appealing to do. Twirling her fork in the spaghetti, she sat at the table alone, alone like she did every night. Another boring evening was waiting for her and she wasn't looking forward to it. She daydreamed to her early twenties when all she did was make peoples lives miserable and party till she was hospitalized. At least life was interesting. Now she was just this fashion editor who had nothing to do on a Wednesday night. She rinsed off her dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher and then retired to the bedroom for the rest of the night. Slipping into her favorite pink robe she stopped past the mirror. Suddenly their intimate moment flashed before her and she was reminded of how it felt when he kissed her shoulder, her neck and her cheek. She stood in a gorgeous black gown remembering what she felt when their eyes stared at one another. The longing she had that night to be naked in his arms resonated now. Oh why hadn't he called her, why had he breathed air into her life and then left her suffocating again? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, it was so un-Jackal of him. She felt like a fool really and that certainly wasn't her style. Maxie Jones was not the kind of woman to sit at home drinking a glass of wine yearning to share her life with someone or was she? She asked herself this while looking in the mirror.

"No I'm not," and like that she put her best partying dress on and went clubbing. It wasn't until about forty-five minutes later though, sitting at the bar drinking Gin and Tonic that she realized she made a mistake. How was it that at the most famous club in New York City not a single person had gone up to her asking for an autograph? Depressing is what this was. Spinelli didn't want her, he certainly told her that in the two weeks he went without so much as calling her or contacting her via email or flowers and to make matters worse no one here wanted her either. A double slap in the face. Maxie drank what was left of her drink and then turned to get off her stool when she stopped at the sight of an old face entering the place. He stood tall, dark and handsome with his entourage. The perfect 42 regular, Johnny Zacchara, hadn't changed one bit.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas, soon turned out had a heart of glass._

"Gentlemen we're waiting for one more man. I'm sure he's on his way," the average looking dealer said with a confident smile until a beauty stole his heart from the staircase. The men turned around and saw a gorgeous red head walking down with a somewhat geeky appearing guy.

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find mucho mistrust. Love's gone behind._

Johnny Zacchara stopped in front of her, "Don't tell me you were just leaving."

"I was."

"Well, can I at least get an autograph?"

"Depends."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, he always remembered her for being figurative with her words, "Depends on…"

"What your idea of an autograph is."

_It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind. Mucho mistrust. Love's gone behind._

Spinelli left his problems at the staircase and became a seventy year old British Oxford Professor with gray hair and not so perfect teeth, "Good Day or shall I say Good Evening?" Spinelli smiled cheery, "I'm sorry, this is my love Ms. Elizabeth Dove and I'm Dr. Irvington."

_In between "what I find is pleasing" and "I'm feeling fine", Love is so confusing. There's no peace of mind_

"Well I seem to have misplaced my pen, boys," Johnny looked over his shoulder, "You have a pen?"

They knew to shake their heads 'no' and Johnny smiled at Maxie, "Guess we're going to have to improvise."

"Or not," she reached over the bar to grab a pen and he touched her hand, stopping her.

_If I fear I'm losing you.

* * *

_

"And you are?" Ballard looked at him as suspicious as the rest.

"Why I thought you all knew? Mr. Dalton sent me."

Mr. Han exchanged glances with Nasser, Than, and Ballard, "Sit down Mr. Irvington. Tell us who you are."

"Don't mind if I do," Spinelli sat down not making eye contact at all with Sam or Jason. "Uh darling," Spinelli pushed up his fake glasses, "Will you get me a Martini please?"

"Of course," she kissed his cheek and then walked away.

"Men, my name is William Irvington. I teach Medicine at Oxford University."

"Really?" Mr. Han seemed very interested, "Please elaborate."

"Oh you mean as to the types of classes I teach? Well one of them is bioterrorism."

_It's just no good, you teasing like you do._

Their eyes locked and it was like she back in that car garage with him.

"Maxie," he leaned in ever so close, "You know you want to."

_Once I had a love and it was a gas, soon turned out had a heart of glass_

"Bioterroism?" Nasser asked as if it was too close for comfort with someone of this nature at the table.

"Yes, my med students learn what makes an effective…" He leaned in so just the players could hear him, "Weapon."

* * *

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find mucho mistrust. Love's gone behind._

She didn't know if he was what she wanted because she knew what she wanted, but Spinelli just didn't want her back so she settled for what she needed.

"You said you wanted an autograph Johnny?"

He grinned, "I think I have a pen and paper back here…" He took her hand and dragged her into the heat of the club.

_Lost inside adorable illusion and I cannot hide._

He knew by their looks that this was THE meeting he had been looking for. They were hooked, now all he needed to know was where and more specifically who and they could neutralize this thing before it ever went liftoff.

"See the perfect kind of weapon is one that creates comfort and then despair of an uncanny nature."

_I'm the one you're using please don't push me aside._

"Have you missed me?" He shouted as they danced closer and closer together.

"Not a chance!"

"Yeah right!" He pulled her into a hot steamy kiss that she couldn't resist.

_We could make it cruising, ye-ah.

* * *

_

They were playing right in the palm of his hand and by the end of their games the only thing he didn't know much about was Mr. Dalton aka Jerry Jacks.

"So I see here the purpose of meeting you all was for you to understand if you have a real product and it appears you do so the question is the product ready and when will you make the trade to Mr. Dalton?"

"The product is still in developing stages, final stages," Mr. Han smiled proud, "I expect within a month we will have perfected it.

"And who are you testing it on? Humans and lab rats are different."

"Oh we know, but there are very subtle differences. What we don't want is to release something we don't have a cure for. The cure is the key."

"Precisely," Spinelli smile and then looked at his cards, "looks like I win again."

"Yes," Nasser looked at him suspicious, "Mister…"

"Doctor Irvington," Spinelli corrected him.

"Yes, do you hate Americans?"

"I'd rather not comment, I have to deal with a certain fracture of them every year in my classes. Their smug comments about how great they are make me cringe to the point that their A turns into an F."

Nasser chuckled, "I bet."

"Darling," Mr. Han waved his fingers to get the attention of Sam from behind, "I'm losing money, care to retire to the bedroom?"

"So soon?"

"Unfortunately," he turned to Nasser and Than, "I will have Mr. Dalton contact you when the goods are ready for purchase."

"Very well," Nasser nodded and then looked to Than, "Soon you'll have the Americans pleading for our help."

"And then I'll be praised like a hero for insisting they should have trusted you," Warren Ballard grinned.

"Well I'm glad my medical expertise was helpful," Spinelli grinned, "If Mr. Han is leaving I assume, you three are as well."

"Nah I think we'll play a few more rounds, but it was great to meet your Dr. Irvington."

"Please call me William," Spinelli stood up, "Honeybuns you ready to go?"

"Yes all this business has me parched, for you," she leaned on him and he cuddled his arm around her, "Okay okay. Gentlemen, good day."

Spinelli turned with her and they left the ballroom together, "Good job Damian."

"Same to you Mitzi, you were a splendid distraction."

"I'm sure I was, shall we…" She cupped his cheek, pulling his attention away from Sam, Jason, Mr. Han and his people, "Retire to the bedroom?"

"Oh I can't, engaged remember?"

"Not in any sense of the word," she teased.

"Haha, come on let's go," he let go of her hand and she glanced back at the casino to see the three men beginning to leave.

"Spinelli they're leaving," she looked back at him and he walked over to her when she asked, "I wonder where they're going?"

"The courtyard, come on, we've got just enough time to catch them on the other side as they enter back into the lobby!" He grabbed her hand and they ran for it.

She didn't want Johnny, but she needed someone to take away the heart ache of losing Spinelli, which was the only reason she let loose and danced the hour away with the perfect 42 regular.

"Here we go! Here we go!" Spinelli said as they ran into the other room. He led her to the staircase and as he looked up waiting from to pass at any moment he instructed her on what to do, "I need you to kiss me!"

"Kiss you? What happened to 'I'm engaged'?"

"I'm working," he gently pushed her against the wall and leaned in close to her, "Now do it."

Damian Spinelli was charming and when he was demanding he was more irresistible than ever. She saw in the corner of her eye the men turning the corner to head down the stairs and that's when she kissed him. He had to make it believable so he ran his hand up her dress and then kissed her neck.

"William stop it," she looked up at the men just about to walk by them, "Oh honey it's…I forgot your names, but I hope you didn't take offense to my love winning your money."

"None taken," Nasser turned passed them turning to Than who added, "There's plenty more of it."

Spinelli looked back at her, "Aw hun you're going to piss off the poor lads. Come on, let's go back to the room." He started to giggle, pushing her back into the wall and kissing her again. What Spinelli didn't notice in trying to be so believable with Mitzi was that Ballrd appeared to notice something different about him.

"Hey! Weren't you…!" Ballard began to accuse and Spinelli motioned to punch him when Mitzi at the same time grabbed the gun hidden over his dinner jacket and shot Nasser and Than. The place turned chaotic, screaming everywhere, innocent people searching for cover. Spinelli beat Ballard enough to render him unconscious and then began to hear French security guards, "Come on!" They left the stairs and Mitzi turned to Ballard firing a shot in his head and then firing another bullet into Nasser who instantly died.

"Got my double kill."

"Great!" He turned with her to the place they ran from which had French guards running toward them.

"Courtyard it is!" He turned away when Than suddenly leaned up with a gun in his hand ready to kill Mitzi.

"No!" He pushed her and took a bullet in the waist, "Ah!" He fell to the ground.

"Damian!" She screamed and before she could fire her gun at Than, someone else did from the corridor. It was the dealer from the blackjack table.

"Are you guys okay?" He ran up to them.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Mitzi asked.

"Brother from Langley," the dealer grinned and then looked down at Spinelli, "Shit your bleeding."

"We have to get out of here," Spinelli said as he watched French security guards coming towards them.

"Come on," the dealer helped him up. Spinelli screamed, but grabbed hold of Mitzi too and hunched with them out the courtyard. They set him down on the grass and the two immediately ripped up his shirt and began looking at the wound.

"You need to change out of that dress," Spinelli said pulling off his wig and took his teeth out, "Go throw this away."

"Hold still!" The dealer yelled while Mitzi ran off destroying their evidence.

"Is it deep?" Spinelli clenched his jaw.

"Yeah," he leaned away and turned to Mitzi trying to think of what to do next.

"Shit," Spinelli said and before he could even think what to do the phone rang. It was Winfred.

"Answer it," Mitzi ordered.

"What?" Spinelli looked at her, "Why!"

"That's a good idea," the dealer looked at him, "It'll give you an alibi."

Spinelli rolled his eyes, he could really care less about that, "Fine."

"Just breathe," the dealer turned to Mitzi, "I have a first aid kit in my car. I'll be back." Mitzi turned to Spinelli and knelt down to him, "You saved my life."

"Shut up, you would have done the same for me," Spinelli pressed the talk button, "Hey."

"Spinelli! I'm sorry to call you when you're working. I just need to know what kind of food you want me to have for the menu."

"Um…I…I don't care…"

"Oh come on!"

"You know my…faves…All I want is a tan-ger-rine choc-olate cake."

"Really?"

"Yup, all I want…" He paused, grabbing Mitzi's hand as contemplating to put her fingers into the wound, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay oh and you should call Maxie."

"Why, what's…wrong with Maxie?"

"Oh nothing, she's fine, I just think she'd like to hear from you. Just say hello and that you're sorry your not here to plan the wedding with me cause I know she wanted to do it with you too."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I mean she wanted I think you two to be friends again and I think you should be friends with her."

"Alright I will bye…" He cut her off, "Don't even think about it."

"Spinelli you're going to bleed out."

"And I'll bleed out even sooner with it out," Spinelli leaned back, holding his side.

"Here!" The CIA agent returned, "The bullet is in your gut. You're going to be fine."

"What are you two doing?"

"Bite down on this."

"You're not taking the bullet out are you?"

The CIA agent refused to answer, "It's going to bleed like crazy once we take it out so be ready."

"You guys are crazy."

"Bite down, it'll be really fast."

Spinelli shook his head, "I should have drank more scotch." Spinelli put the wood in his mouth.

"Haha on the count of three, one, two…" And he reached into the wound for the bullet and quickly pulled it out.

"You said three!" Spinelli shouted as the two quickly worked on him.

"Calm down!" The CIA agent quickly wrapped medical tape around Spinelli's waste to hold the gauze in place. "That'll have to do, I can take you to my room and give you stitches up there."

"No no, I'll call my people with me."

"Wait your people?" Mitzi looked at them.

"Mr. Han's girl and her body guard. They work for me."

"Touche Damian," the CIA Agent smiled, "I never introduced myself I'm Hunter Willis."

Spinelli shook his hand, "Thanks for saving us back there."

"No problem, let's get you up," he looked at Mitzi and together they helped Spinelli off the ground, "Where's your room Damian?"

"Third floor."

"Alright, now pretend to look drunk."

"Wait," Mitzi turned to close Spinelli's dinner jacket so security wouldn't see the blood, "Now we're good." As the three slowly made their way back to the main lobby Sam and Mr. Han had been flirting outside his hotel room for the past fifteen minutes.

* * *

"So you want to come in? I feel so great…I feel really alive."

Sam glanced at Jason who looked bothered for he knew they needed to get back to lobby where they promised to meet afterwards.

"I guess," she took his hand and walked closer to the door.

"No!" Jason spoke up, "Fair Angela you can't…you can't run off with this no offense sir, but corporate raider!"

Sam looked at Jason wondering just what the hell he was doing, "Jimmy…"

"No, Fair Angela," Jason took her hand, "I've never been able to tell you this, but I love you."

"You what?" Sam looked at him shocked.

"I love you and I don't want to see you marry this man because I want to marry you! Please tell me you feel the same way…"

"Uh…" She looked at Mr. Han and then Jason, "You love me? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I like seeing you happy and so…I'm sorry, but…" And suddenly Sam hugged him, "Oh Jimmy I've waited…no longed for you to say this to me!"

Mr. Han looked at his men who were smiling, "You knew?"

"Poor guy couldn't stop talking about it over drinks."

"Angela?" Mr. Han called her name and she turned to him, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I know one thing about love and that is once you have it you should never let it go. I hope you two will find happiness."

"Me too, good luck Mr. Han. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Mr. Han smiled like he appreciated the compliment and then went into his room with his guards.

Sam turned to Jason and leaped into his arms, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome! Let's just get out of here."

"Fine by me!" She ran with him to the elevator, "That Jackal thing you pulled was pretty great."

"You like it?"

"It was funny."

Jason smirked, "Well all because of Spinelli."

"Yeah speaking of Spinelli, who was that girl?"

"Who knows, but I have a feeling Spinelli will have an explanation for it," Jason pushed the lobby floor button and the two waited patiently to get back down.

* * *

The agents finally arrived in the lobby after having to take an optional route to avoid the French police who had now arrived.

"Guys let's sit down," Spinelli looked at them to sit him on a bench just near the entrance.

"Okay, just for a minute," Hunter set him down.

Spinelli looked inside his jacket to see he had already bled through the contemporary bandage.

"You three!" A french policemen walked up, "Were you in the Casino tonight?"

"Nope," Hunter said and Mitzi joined in, "We just got back from dinner."

"What's wrong with him?" The policemen stepped forward.

"Oh he's just drunk."

"Hello!" Spinelli grinned, "How can I help you off-icer? Say that's a cool uniform, maybe if I…" Spinelli stood up and then fell purposely even though it hurt like hell to do so.

"Richard!" Mitzi bent down to him, "See he's just drunk."

Spinelli pretended to laugh and the French policeman chuckled, "Alright well you three should get to your rooms. The casino and the East entrance are closed for the rest of the night."

"Why?" Hunter asked as anyone else would.

"We had a shooting, it appears just poor sportsmanship over a game, but we're trying to secure the place."

"I see well thank you sir, if you'll excuse me I need to help my friend back to his room."

"Of course, good night." The Frenchman walked away and Hunter immediately helped him to the bench.

"how are you holding up?"

"I'm bleeding out like I said I would," Spinelli groaned.

"Let's get you to the elevator," Hunter motioned and Spinelli's phone rang.

Spinelli answered thinking it was Winifred again, "Baby I told you!"

"Damian!" A woman shouted his name, panicked. It could only be one person, "He's got me! It's Bridget!"

"Bridget? Bridget Sanders?"

"Yeeessss," she cried, "Please save me."

"Where are you!"

"Help me!" Her voice went faint and suddenly another voice came on chuckling, "Oh Mr. Spinelli!"

"If you hurt her I swear!"

"You know I should kill her right now after you killed my associates, but the good news is I'll find more buyers."

"Where is she?" Spinelli shouted and then winced at the pain it caused him.

"Chemin des Revoires! You have fifteen minutes and then she'll be dead."

The phone clicked and Spinelli quickly stood up, "Change of plans." Spinelli hobbled past them.

"Woah," Hunter grabbed his arm, "Where are you goin' Damian?"

"If you see my friends tell them to go to Chemin des Revoires."

"Why? Who was that on the phone?" Mitzi asked.

"The Middle Man has a missing FBI agent. She'll be dead in fifteen if I don't get to her," Spinelli brushed his hand off.

"This a trap!" Hunter leaned in whispering, "you know as well as I do those agents are dead."

"I heard her voice. She's alive and I'm going to find her," Spinelli looked at them to understand and then sprinted to his black Mercedes Benz.

"This is stupid," Hunter turned to her, "Why is he so convinced this isn't a trap."

"He isn't, but if he doesn't try it'll always haunt him," she glanced at Hunter and saw in the distance Sam and Jason walking out of the elevator looking for Spinelli.

"Jason it's the girl, maybe she knows," Sam quickly walked over to her, "Have you seen…"

"He just left for Chemin des Revoires."

"Where's that?"

"It's just ten minutes," Hunter began to explain, but knew they wouldn't know where they were going, "Forget it, follow us."

"Wait," Jason had no idea who these people were, "Why should we trust you?"

"MI-6."

"CIA."

"Oh."

"Come on," Hunter and Mitzi ran out.

"Why would Spinelli be working with MI-6 and CIA?" Sam glanced at Jason.

"Uh I don't know," Jason ran out following them to the parking lot.

"Jason!" Sam ran after him, "You know."

"I don't know anything Sam!" Jason ran passed police to the black SUV.

"HEY!" Hunter shouted at them, "Do you have GPS?"

"Yeah!"

"Use that if you lose us!" Hunter said before getting into a red Ferrari.

Jason unlocked the SUV and then climbed in, "Do you know how to program this thing?"

"Yeah," Sam closed the door and put her seat belt on, "But first tell me how deep he's in this."

"Sam this is not…"

"Here!" She pushed speaker on the GPS, "Chemin des Revoires".

The GPS gave out it's direction and Sam looked up at him, "Tell me what he's got himself involved it."

Jason pulled out of the parking lot looking for the red Ferrari, "Um…"

"It's the kind of deep that people kill you for isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jason refused to look at her, "I wish it wasn't." He looked at her and she pouted, "How did this happen Jase? How did he get like this?"

"I…I don't know Sam. All I know is that I can't let him do this on his own anymore."

"Neither can I," she looked at him, the two caught up in a moment that they both knew was going to pass them by when he said, "You should call Spinelli."

Spinelli turned on Moyenne Corniche road and then glanced at the clock. He was making good time at least he hoped he was. As he drove he took his eyes off the road to open the glove compartment where he grabbed a pistol and a magazine. Just then his phone rang.

"You on your way?" Spinelli asked and then loaded the magazine into his gun where he dropped the phone in his lap.

"Yeah we are," Sam said, "Spinelli what's going on?"

"Uh…" Spinelli swerved out of the lane and into another. He tucked the gun in the front of his pants and then button his dinner jacket.

"Spinelli?"

"Yeah?" He picked up his phone only to notice it was wet. Blood seeped onto his thumb and he looked into the rear view mirror to see his nose was bleeding.

"Aw shoot," he wiped his nose and then glanced down at the wound in his abdomen. The gauze was soaked, he was bleeding out quick, "Uh…How soon you going to get here?"

"Ten minutes, probably less Spinelli," Jason said glancing at the phone.

"Jase if something happens to me we're looking for Bridget Sanders. Dirty blonde hair, a hundred twenty pounds, twenty-eight years old."

"Yeah of course, are you okay? You sound weak? Are you hurt Spin?"

"I…Have to go," he hung up and then suddenly came to a stop, his hand accidentally touching the speed dial six button. Chemin des Révoires was a right up the hill.

_You've reached Maxie Jones please leave a message and the Fashionista will respond asap!_

Spinelli looked down at his lap just in time to hear the faint _beeeep_.

Life was made up of decisions. He could hang up or he could talk to her. He could save Bridget Sanders or die trying. He could leave Maxie always wondering what he would have said to her had she answered or he could leave her something behind to give her the closure she needed, they needed.

"Um," he picked up the phone, "If you ever get a chance to get out of the office I recommend you go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and see this 1950's oil painting by Willem de Kooning. Don't look it up online because you'll ruin it. Take an afternoon for yourself and go experience something that inspired me once. If and when you do, I think the words I'm about to tell you will help make sense of the person I am today and why I stand to let you remember me for who I was when we were young." Spinelli pulled the phone away from his mouth and coughed. Blood appeared on his hand, but it didn't discourage him. He drove up the edgy road along the mountain and in very careful words he told her like it was, nothing more, nothing less. Not over stating himself or leaving room for false happiness. He wanted her to understand a concept that he had only just grasped since reuniting with her.

"It might seem like it wasn't enough back then, but that's usually how…" He paused, troubled by something in the middle of the road that he couldn't make out, "unfulfilled…" He looked again, his vision growing blurry and then without a moment's notice re-focusing, "love is!" He dropped the phone as his headlights shined on a woman's face and Spinelli swerved the car with both hands on the steering wheel off the road. The beautiful Mercedes Benz tumbled into the air and then rolled seven times before finally landing.

_Your message has exceeded the allowed time limit. Ending phone call._

"Oh my god Jason," Sam covered her mouth as they arrived at the top of the hill an she saw a wrecked car in the distance, "is that…?"

"Where the hell is the Ferrari?" Jason said under his breath, not panicking yet that it might be Spinelli.

"Jason look!" She pointed to the middle of the road.

"That must be her…" Jason began to slow the car down, "And that must be…." He figured it out. "Sam grab my gun from the glove compartment. You get her out of the road and make sure she's okay alright?"

"Okay," Jason dropped her off and sped to the car a hundred or so feet in the distance.

Sam approached the girl, "Don't be frightened I'm with Spinelli." She slowly ripped the tape off, "You must be Bridget."

"Thank god for you and please tell me that wasn't Damian in that car?"

"Uh," Sam looked up at Jason as she finished untying the knots, "Bridget did a red a Ferrari come up here with two agents?"

She shook her head 'no', "It was just that car and then a black Aston Martin with two guys who dragged the man out of the car. All I saw were gun shots, please tell me that wasn't Damian."

"Uh," Sam looked down to her let's get you the car, "Can you walk?"

"SPINELLI!" Jason shouted after seeing the driver's seat empty, he approached the other side of the car with caution only to flinch at three men still on the ground. Two were dead and the other…Jason fell to his knees for. "Spinelli!" He checked a pulse and immediately began applying CPR. "Sam!"

* * *

_One New Message_ flashed on Maxie Jones's phone at the bar. Zacchara's henchmen looked at it and then at Johnny and Maxie who walked toward them.

"So you goin' to come back to my limo?"

"Where we'll pick up from where we last left off?"

"Or I can offer you a drink and take you home. Whatever you like."

"We're not going to have sex Johnny."

"Alright," Johnny grinned grabbing her purse and phone, "If you say so." He walked out of the club with her yapping behind. He looked at her phone seeing the alert and knew that if she saw it was from Spinelli he definitely wouldn't get her in the sack.

"Johnny you were always a lot of fun."

"Then what's the problem?" He suddenly faced her, his hand ignoring the message sent.

"It's just that I…I have my heart set on this other guy…"

"Spineeeliiiii," Johnny turned around and walked to the curb waiting for the limo to drive up.

"I know."

"Isn't he getting married? Why are you still holding out for this guy? Don't you remember what happened? You and I got together and…"

"You and I didn't get together," Maxie took her things from his hands, "We made it look like we got together and not only did I lose Lulu as a friend, I lost Spinelli because of it."

"It goes both ways Maxie. He played you two. If he had wanted you he should have had the balls to do so, but he didn't."

"Well neither did I. I think I'll get my own taxi for the night," she walked away and Johnny groaned.

"Aw come on Maxie, I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

"Taxi!" Maxie yelled.

The limo pulled up in front of Johnny and he opened the door, "Maxie come on. I'll drive you home, make sure you get in okay and that's it. I'll be a gentlemen. Won't do anything you don't want to do."

She looked at him knowing it was a bad idea, but at the same time it was late at night in a place she hardly came to. "Fine." She walked over to him, "But don't you dare kiss me."

"You said it not me."

"Ha," she climbed in.

"So," Johnny closed the door, settling himself in, "Ethan get you those files you wanted?"

"Almost."

"You know Maxie you pry yourself as this good person, but we both know there's that part of you…"

"Johnny!" She snapped, "You have your dark side to. Don't think I didn't notice that powder on your dress shirt."

"What?" He chuckled, in denial.

"Is that how you make your money to fund this limo and your expensive house, drugs?"

"And my club," he pointed at the one they just came out of.

"You own Heart of Glass?"

"Proud owner three years now."

"Wow."

"Is that a apology?"

"For what?"

"For accusing me as a drug addict?"

"I was once a user Johnny, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, sometimes when I inspect the place..."

"Ah I don't want to know."

"But you want to know all of Spinelli's dirty FBI secrets."

"That's different."

"Sure," Johnny rolled his eyes and looked at cabinet, "You want something to drink?"

"Water."

"Oops all I have here is scotch," he shook the bottle.

"Just a little."

He poured her a glass and then handed it to her, "So why can't we sleep together?"

"Johnny don't you have a girl friend? Lulu said her name was Olivia or something?"

"We broke up. She couldn't handle my 'life'."

"So sleeping with me would feel better how?"

"Wouldn't you agree that it's better to be with someone than no one especially when the person you want is with someone you can't stand?"

"Sonny?"

"No Steven Webber."

Johnny shook his head and then began mocking Olivia, "John you kill people and Steven saves them…blah blah blah."

"Well she's right."

"Yeah, but it's not like I kill innocent people for crying out loud, I kill other criminals," Johnny looked at her not understand Olivia's logic. "You know you just think you know someone and you have something special and other forces have to fucking ruin it."

"Tell me about it," Maxie looked at him knowing exactly what he meant and he knew too.

"Ya know I could probably have some things revealed about Winifred that Spinelli might now like?"

"No," Maxie sipped the scotch, "If I win Spinelli back it's on my own. No revenge plotting."

"And what do you call having my boy run around fetching information on her?"

"I call it research. Getting to know the enemy so I can put her in her…Okay John I guess when you look at it like that it's revenge."

"I don't blame you Maxie, I actually took a little peak at her file."

"Oh? I haven't finished looking through it."

"Well if I were you I would."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how does someone go into the field and risk a child's life to save the man she loves? It's a little selfish don't you think?" Johnny drank the rest of his scotch, "I mean don't you women know when your pregnant?"

"Wait are you saying she knew and lied to Spinelli about it?"

"Woah I didn't say lie, but isn't the whole thing a secret anyway? I mean if you and Spinelli are like this," he twisted his fingers, "Wouldn't he tell you what happened?"

"Well it's a sensitive subject."

"Sure is, but I bet Spinelli would be pretty ticked off to know that it really wasn't him whose responsible for that baby being dead and all, but her. If I were him I'd carry guilt like that around for months and to find out she put the kid she knew full well of in danger? Man that's a bitch I'd…"

"Okay John," she really didn't need to hear details.

"I'm just saying, I'd look at it. I mean I'm pretty drunk so most of what I said was a theory, but hell it could be the truth for all you know."

"You're not that drunk."

"Well I will be once I drop you off."

"You're really that lonely?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship, I'm still in love with Olivia, but I just don't like being alone sometimes and I went to the club to specifically pick up some girls."

"And then you saw me…"

"And thought why have them when I can have a real woman. Someone who knows me."

"You think Lulu would be mad?"

"Lulu already thinks we fucked each other six years ago."

"But we didn't."

"Lulu has Dante that coppa so it doesn't really matter."

"I guess not."

"Mr. Zacchara we're here."

Johnny opened the door, "I'll walk you up."

"Alright."

The elevators opened and Johnny walked with her to her door, "Wow you have the entire floor?"

"Pretty much."

"Nice."

She opened the door, "Do you want to see what it looks like?"

"I would but um, I don't know Maxie seems kind of pointless. You know teasing me and I don't want to be teased. I know I came on strong earlier, but I respect you so if you don't…"

"You know what Johnny? I came out tonight to forget about Spinelli. We slept together the first time we saw each other in six years and then he leaves for two weeks and doesn't call me."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, but tonight isn't about him and no longer will any other day be. He moved on and so should I."

"But maybe not with me…"

"Why? You're the best person to do it with," she grabbed his hand and brought him into her penthouse where they rekindled the flame that they never had a problem starting.

* * *

_Ring ring ring _goes a telephone in Tennessee.

"This is Miriam Spinelli."

"Miriam, I'm so sorry, but I'm Mr. Dalton with the FBI. Your grandson has been in a severe car accident."

"Is my Spinelli okay?"

"I'm afraid not, he's being airvacked to a hospital in Oakfield as we speak. He told me he was going to surprise you."

"Aw that's so like him, I'll be there as soon as possible. Just tell him to hang on?"

"It's best you get on your way now. You never know what you'll have to fill out at a hospital."

"You're right!" She told the man good night and then rushed out to her car never once suspecting it was rigged to blow up.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Lulu tells Maxie she has an urgent doctor's appointment and won't be available for weeks. Is it serious?

Winifred notifies Maxie of bad news.

Maxie takes such news very badly, going to not only the museum, but the doctor's too.

Review! Thanks! I've really appreciated the reviews I've gotten so far.


	16. Grace

**Author's Note: **Short chapter. Just a reminder I'm more of a screenwriter than a novelist, I write it like a scene in a movie, lol. Anyway enjoy! Review! I noticed not too many reviews last time. Lyrics are from Kate Havnevik's "Grace".

**The Last Goodbye**

Chapter 16

"Grace"

_I'm on my knees only memories are left for me to hold_

"Maxie!" Lulu shouted just as the Fashionista entered the revolving doors of the Embassy Suites Hotel.

"Hey Lulu!" Maxie walked over to her all smiles, "I must say Lulu I am loving the blue dress."

Lulu smirked, setting her hands on her hips, "You had sex last night didn't you?"

"Uh," Maxie scoffed and then said "No, what makes you say that."

"Because the last time I wore this you said it was hideous."

Maxie quickly turned away, "Have you seen Winifred? We're supposed to meet her in the lobby here."

"You're avoiding it…"

"Oh look a couch, let's sit and wait," Maxie glanced at her and then darted for the couch where Lulu quickly caught up with her, "So who was it?"

"Um no one," Maxie sat down as did Lulu and who stared at her, "No one?"

"Lulu," Maxie giggled, "Just a guy okay?"

"Just a guy? Maxie you said my dress was so five years ago and threatened not to eat lunch with me it was so ugly to you, so this isn't just some guy. He put you in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood."

"Not since Spinelli left."

"Lulu!" Maxie snapped at her, "I…I slept with Johnny last night."

"Oh."

"Please don't be mad at me, he just happened to be at the same place I was and we were talking and…"

"And you couldn't resist?"

"Lulu," Maxie glared at her not to make her feel guilty for this.

"I'm over it! I'm with Dante. I'm fine. If he makes you happy enough to stop going after Spinelli then…"

"It was just sex Lulu. We're not going to get into a relationship or anything we were just two people that needed each other and I needed to test my feelings and you know what? I found out that Spinelli was right about us. I got caught up in the moment and to plan the destruction of his wedding when I can't even stop myself from sleeping with another guy means I don't love him."

"Except we both know you sleep with other men when you can't have the man you want."

"Lulu! Point is. I'm over it. He and I are just friends who spent sometime together and just…"

"Right," Lulu said, not at all convinced, "Anyway I have to leave for Port Charles tonight for a doctor's appointment tomorrow and depending on how that goes I might not be back for a few days."

"Alright. Most of the planning is done. All she needs is a dress and to figure out the dinner menu and it's all ready to go."

"Really? For some reason I thought we had more to do."

"Well, we won't be able to figure out seating arrangements and things until we know exactly who's attending and the invitations are going out this week so from here on out we shouldn't have a reason to see her or Spinelli till the big day."

"Oh well great."

"Yup," Maxie nodded.

"Oh and Nadine called me just before you got here, she can't make it."

"Supply closet booty call?"

"I suspect."

The two giggled and then suddenly felt the presence of someone walking towards them, it was Winifred only she wasn't alone and she looked like hell. Two secret servicemen and one detective followed behind her and as she walked closer to them Maxie could see tears in her eyes. Something was wrong. Maxie glanced at Lulu, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," Lulu looked back at Winifred and stood up, "Why would I know anything?"

"Well your only staying in the same hotel as her," Maxie stood up and the two met Winifred halfway.

"Um I," Winifred folded her hands over her face.

The detective looked at the servicemen and nodded. He then touched her shoulder, "Ms. Leeds…" Winifred removed her hands to reveal a face full of tears, "I'm sorry can you just deal with them I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Of course," he looked up at the two secret servicemen, "Get her things packed and his as well."

_Don't know how but I'll get by, slowly pull myself together _

What scared Maxie was this situation right here looked all to familiar. She remembered Lucky Spencer's eyes when he told her Georgie was dead and now those same regretful eyes were looking at her.

"Something," Maxie began to ask as it dawned on her why Spinelli seemed to act like every moment was his last, "Hap-pened to him, didn't it?"

_There's no escape so keep me safe… _

"I'm sorry."

_This feels so unreal. _

Maxie slowly turned away, letting it sink in that the man she once loved that she might secretly still love was gone forever.

"Damian Spinelli was shot in the Monte Carlo Casino…"

_Nothing comes easily fill this empty space. _

"It was a trap of course, but if you knew the kind of dedicated agent he was, he didn't care what harm would come to him."

She knew full well who he was, she remembered seeing in his sorrow eyes how his dedication led to his greatest miseries.

"His car rolled over seven times…"

Maxie closed her eyes, it was almost too much for her to bear that he suffered in his last moments. Someone as self-less as him, suffered for all the good he was trying to do.

"…We believe he was dragged from the vehicle after it landed and was then shot in his shoulder just as he returned fire on them."

_Nothing is like it seems turn my grief to grace._

"Jason Morgan came on to the scene and…" He paused as Maxie faced him like she had something to say. "I…" She stuttered, her mouth and her head and heart just weren't communicating.

"Maxie?" Lulu looked at her, she was pale, she was crying, she looked like she was going to faint.

_I feel the cold loneliness unfold like from another world._

"I don't need to hear any more," she fell forward losing control of her legs.

_Come what may I won't fade away, but I know I might change._

All she could think about as she lied on the ground was she lost him once and lost him again, oh how Kate was right. The heartbreak was unbearable.

_Nothing comes easily,_ _where do I begin?_

"Maxie!" Lulu yelled, quickly coming to her side, "Maxie what is it?"

_Nothing can bring me peace_

"My heart."

Lulu quickly looked up at the detective who just ordered to have water brought to him, "Call 911, she's known for having a weak heart."

"No Lulu, my heart," Maxie said not meaning the literal sense at all. Lulu smirked, not amused that her worry was apparently over noting, "So much for being over it.'

_I've lost everything_

"He's dead," Maxie whimpered. She had no idea why it never occurred to her that at some point he would die. She supposed it was because whenever she thought of him all the coldness in her heart was replaced with a warm glow.

"The ambulance is on it's way, but I never said he was dead. He's in a hospital that I can't tell you and before you ask me when I can expect a full recovery or to continue those wedding plans, he'll be awaiting a hearing."

"Hearing for what?" Lulu looked up at him, confused.

"A hearing about the event, his career and his loyalty."

"Loy-al-ty?" Maxie asked and then tried to lean up.

"Here," he kneeled down to her giving her a glass of water, "You should lie down if his near death caused you to faint," the detective joked, but Lulu didn't think it was funny, "What's going on?"

"They think he's a double agent, which would open him to charges of treason, violations of the homeland security act, etc."

It was like six years ago all over again. Maxie passed out with thoughts of just wanting to be in his arms, no not the perfect 42 regular that she was with last night, but the man that was always the one, the jackal.

_I just want to feel your embrace _

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

* * *

Next Chapter:

Not sure yet…would you rather Maxie go to the museum by herself or with him?

Might have a scene with Frisco and Spinelli in the hospital. We'll see.

Spinelli comes for a visit before his trial, Winifred pops up too and Maxie witnesses a heated argument that shows a toxic relationship (think Carly and Sonny)

A hearing begins.

Review! Hoping to get a hundred reviews! :-P


	17. Father Dubois

Hello! Been a while! Here's an update. It was the one update keeping me from furthering the story, but hopefully they'll be another update tomorrow night. Happy Holidays! Enjoy! Review!

Chapter 17

"Bring him to the Monte Monastery."

If anyone had asked them, the women in his life, he was recovering in a hospital. However if Winifred, Maxie and Lulu had followed up on the information the FBI had given them, they would have discovered not only for that room to be empty, but that Damian Spinelli never checked into a hospital. Later when Spinelli would fully recover and return to the U.S. he would learn of such information and it would only haunt him further to what Frisco Jones had warned him about all along. The FBI didn't just want him gone, they wanted him dead.

* * *

Twenty-three minutes from Chemin de Revives was a well kept, but quiet monastery. It was just the place that French Authorities would over look in their search for Damian Spinelli.

Outside the barely lit structure waited two nuns who barely spoke any English. They only knew that a man named Mr. Morgan was coming and they were to escort him and his group immediately upon arrival.

Meanwhile in the monastery, a man known to the nuns as Father Dubois was in his office talking to a certain somebody about an ungodly nature.

"Are you listening to me? We don't have time! The Authorities are going to be all over that crime scene in less than an hour, not to mention the people that did this!"

Panic rose in the American looking out the window of his newly acclaimed office.

"There's no man power to make it look like he died. The fact is once they see the car is registered to Damian Spinelli and they run a background check on just who Damian Spinelli is they'll contact the U.S. Embassy. All major transportation sites will be ready to arrest him on sight and if they do, you know he won't make it back to the states alive."

He was dressed the part. Black attire, white dress shirt, glasses, a dirty blonde mustache, and a bible in hand. Frisco Jones had arrived no less than half an hour ago to ask the nameless women here for their help in the name of God.

"As soon as they arrive, Morgan and McCall will go back to Port Charles to create an alibi for themselves. You and Anna on the other hand need to fly out tonight to apprehend retired FBI Agent Thomas Raynor."

Lights in the passage way to the monastery appeared. It was the black SUV. It was they.

"Damian said there was more to that night, more that they initially looked over when it all happened. Find out who Raynor was taking orders from. They may be the key to the mole in the department now."

The door burst open and it was one of the nuns from outside, "Monsieur! Ils sont ici!"

"Je serai là!" He shouted and when she left he talked back into the phone, "I'll be in touch."

* * *

"Morgan!" Frisco shouted at him when he turned the corner. Jason had Spinelli in his arms.

"He's been shot."

"Alright, this way," he motioned down the hall.

"Sam," Jason looked for her and Bridget to follow him.

"Whose the girl?" Frisco turned to ask, walking just a little ahead of Jason.

"Another agent. She was kidnapped and I guess they used her as bait to get Spinelli alone."

"Those bastards, in here." Frisco opened the door and revealed a cot and plenty of medical supplies. "Lie him there."

Jason set him down and then watched as the nuns began removing his clothes and washing his face and open wounds.

"Mademoiselle," Frisco turned to two other nuns, "Bridget, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?"

"I'm fine."

"No your not," Sam looked at Frisco, "She needs medical attention."

"Okay," he turned to the nuns and began to explain in French to take her down the hall.

"No, sir," Bridget interrupted, "I'm fine for right now, but Damian isn't. I examined him in the car. He's been shot in the shoulder and the gut. I felt around his temple, he has a concussion and might have a sprained wrist among other injuries."

"You're a doctor?"

"I'll explain later," she began to walk into the room and then quickly turned to Frisco, "You need to get me a bottle of alcohol and any tools I can use to remove the bullets."

"It's all in there actually, I'll be in to assist you in a minute," Frisco closed the door and then led and Jason and Sam down the hall.

"She is no shape to perform surgery," Sam said and then looked back at the room, "You need a real doctor."

"Well that's not an option."

"Jason," Sam turned to him, "Let's just take him to the hospital. I know it's a risk, but at least people who know what they're doing will treat him. We can help him escape later."

"That would be a grave mistake."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Jason," Frisco glanced over to him, "I'm positive that if his people get to him while overseas he won't live to see a trial."

"Why?" Sam shouted.

"Shh!" Frisco dragged her all the way to the entrance of the monastery with Jason tagging behind.

"Let go of me!" Sam pulled away, "Jason who is this guy!"

They exchanged glances and Jason nodded, giving the cue that Sam could be trusted, "Ms. McCall," Frisco held out his hand, "I'm Frisco Jones."

"Jones? Wait," she looked at Jason, "Maxie's father?"

"Yes," Frisco interrupted, "Jason, you and Sam need to go back to the hotel and pack up everything. You don't have much time, but if you leave now you should be able to return before the authorities are after you."

"Alright and then what?" Jason asked knowing the window of opportunity to get the upper hand on this entire ordeal was closing, "Spinelli mentioned to me that Raynor probably knows more than we ever gave him the chance to tell."

"I agree, but I've already sent someone to find him. You two just need to return to Port Charles and create an alibi for yourselves."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jason I don't care if you don't think it's a good idea..."

"Woah," Sam pushed Frisco away, "I don't know how you are connected in all this, but we work for Spinelli."

"Who works for me," Frisco said coldly, "And at the moment Damian isn't able to make decisions about this. So you have me and it is in your best interest to go back to the Monte Carlo hotel, pack up you things and get out of there before the U.S. Embassy apprehends you."

"This is unbelievable," Sam shook her head, "Raynor knows us. He'll be more inclined to talk to Jason than anyone else."

"And what if Spinelli is right? What if he knows more?" Frisco looked at them point blank as if they were forgetting the biggest detail of all from what happened six years ago, "What if he was innocent? You and Spinelli discredited him, you destroyed his life, do you really think Raynor is going to tell you two anything if that turns out to be true?"

"It's worth a shot!" Sam shouted.

"My people can get to him tonight!"

"So what!" Sam refuted and turned to Jason who stood there as if defeated as if Frisco had a point.

"He's right Sam, let's go." Jason departed from them, "You'll keep us updated on Spinelli."

"Of course."

"Jason," Sam looked at him and then back at Frisco, "This isn't over."

"Sam! Let's go! He's right. All we can do is go back, get our stuff and get out of here."

Sam looked at Frisco once more, "I'm guessing Maxie doesn't know anything about this."

"I'd like to keep it like that."

Sam could hear Jason calling her name and eventually walked away from Frisco, "Tell Spinelli to hang on."

"He's going to be fine."

"If you say so," Sam gave him a wryly smile and then walked out with Jason to the car.

"I thought Maxie told me her dad works for the WSB."

"Maxie says a lot of things," Jason opened his car door, wanting to avoid the subject, "Get in."

"No," she stopped in her tracks and then walked up to him, "He's a double agent isn't he?"

"Sam."

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"I don't. I don't know if he's working for the WSB and the FBI. I don't know if he was simply asked to do this one case or if he's been working with them for years. I don't know because he wouldn't tell me everything and he wouldn't tell me because he knows what he's doing, what he knows is dangerous."

"Well I think he screwed up Jason."

"I think so too."

"No Jason, I think he knows he screwed up and he came to us because we're his roots."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he can trust us."

"Get in," he looked at her as if to continue this inside the car where others couldn't hear them.

"What are we doing?"

"We're doing what he would have wanted us to do. Find Raynor."

"Do we even know where he is?"

"Spinelli found it before he went to the poker game."

"He did?"

"At least I think so. Let's get back to the hotel and we'll go about it from there."

Sam nodded. She was quiet for about five minutes and then turned to him, "Jase..."

"Yeah?"

"In the mean time will you tell me everything he told you?"

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you though."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before we see Spinelli again."

* * *

Frisco opened the door, "You already started?"

"I couldn't wait," she thread the needle through the tissue, "The bullet in his gut was already removed so I cleaned the wound and applying stitches now."

"And the shoulder?"

"He wasn't shot like I previously thought."

"Maybe I should take over," he knelt beside her.

"No, no, i can do this. There was just so much blood that I couldn't tell before. It looks like it just grazed his shoulder."

"Ok well what can I do?"

"You can first tell me who you are and what Damian has to do with you."

"Do you know what Damian used to do before he became an agent?"

"He worked for the mob correct?"

"That's how we're connected."

Bridget looked up at him, trying to read his face that looked full of mischief. "Soak that towel in cold water. Put it over his forehead. He was running a slight fever when we brought him in."

Frisco did just as that and more. He grabbed another washcloth and cleaned off the blood and dirt on his face, "How long did they have you?"

"Less than seven months. Not long right? But it felt like seven years."

Frisco watched as she made each stitch, acting calm and rational. She was either in shock of being rescued or just one strong agent.

"If you don't mind me asking, did they inject you with anything?"

She shook her head, "Not a damn thing."

"Then what did they use you for?"

"You asked if I was a doctor...I was sent to Venezuela for my specialty in bio terrorism. See my parents were doctors, doctors without borders so I grew up around medicine and the horrors of third world viruses and diseases. I studied biology at Cambridge at sixteen and spent my summers studying in Africa, Vietnam, Algeria, Persian Gulf..."

"What did you study?" Frisco asked as he washed away the blood on Spinelli's chest.

"What do you think? Biological warfare. My parents always said the threat to mankind was man. Sure Foodbourne, Vectorbourne, and Exotic diseases could be almost eradicated if third world countries had the money to provide decent living conditions, but to them, my parents, the future was Anthrax and that was the kind of doctor they wanted me to be."

"How did the FBI find you?"

"My senior thesis, it was published in the American Journal of Medicine. It related the economic and social factors of the 1918 influenza to modern day. Explaining that even in the advances of medicine and what we know now about some of the world's most horrific bacteria that technology would ultimately destroy the population."

"Biological Warfare."

She smiled, "Biological Warfare."

"So that brings me to my original question."

"Back in 2010, Venezuela was just added to the list of counter-terrorism. By 2012, they were the center, Caracas still the most dangerous city in the world. The idea from my superiors was that because of this, the virus among other harmful toxins were being made there." She looked up from the wound, "My job was to find a factory and if possible bring back a sample of what they were working on, key words _working on_."

It was then she began to laugh, chuckle as if the entire thing was stupid.

"What a cluster fuck, excuse my language, but I told them over and over again, Venezuela is not the country for making medical history, it's a place for making money, but they wanted me to prove it by investigating it. It was fucking trap, excuse my language again, but I told you all the experience I have in medicine, you would think I was an expert, my kidnappers certainly did."

"What did they ask of you?"

"Everything. It was as if they had singled me out among thousands of medical professionals. They wanted me to watch patient reactions, study it, know it."

"You came in contact with it?"

"Not exactly. It is a virus, remember, a virus without cure at least when I was brought to them. When I saw it, this was no virus in the beginning stages. It was already made, already perfected. What they needed was a cure because without a cure you don't have a product and believe it or not the point of terrorism isn't always to kill millions of people, it's to make millions of dollars."

She looked back down at the wound and finished the last stitch. She poured alcohol over the outer skin and then applied a bandage over it.

"Well that should stop the major bleeding. How's his fever?"

Frisco felt Spinelli's forhead, "Not as warm."

"Well it'll take time," she took the bottle of alcohol and poured it on Spinelli's shoulder, "I'm sure if we close up the other cuts he'll begin to function normally." She cleaned his shoulder with gauze and then applied a new bandage. Frisco did the same along Spinelli's face, neck and chest, all cuts from glass of the initial impact of the accident.

"Done," she leaned up from the bed and walked over to a dresser that had a bowl of water on it.

"You did pretty well for yourself under the circumstances."

"You were a great distraction. I just told you something incredibly classified and I don't even know you."

"Are you scared?"

"Scared is relative for me now," she turned away and washed her hands in a bowl.

"Did they ask you to make a cure?"

She looked up at him and for the first time was quiet.

"Bridget," he approached her, "I don't work for the FBI."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No, god of course not."

"Then why did you ask if I made a cure?"

"Because why else would they have wanted you to observe the virus?"

Bridget wiped the dirt off her face with the wet towel and then set it down on the dresser, "What do you want?"

"Information."

"And then what?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want this to be over."

"It will be."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Soon?" She nodded slowly, losing the composure she had kept together all night. Tears filled her eyes, "Well that seems really far away and um I...I just need to..."

"Your safe Bridget," he walked towards her and she backed away. "Breathe," he showed her, "Breath in and out. Go on." He instructed as the reality that she was safe was beginning to terrify her. It was something she blocked from her mind a long time ago.

"I...I..."

"I'm going to get you some fresh clothes and bring in another cot for you to sleep on so you can be next to him. I'll bring some food and water and whatever else you need."

"Ok, ok...ok that sounds good."

"Alright," he smiled, "I'll be right back." He turned his back to her and began to open the door when she asked him a question.

"Mr. Jones, how do you know Damian again? You said the mob, but..."

"Uh I have two daughters, one now actually, my other daughter was murdered."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. Damian was a friend of hers and when she died he helped my other daughter from going to a dark place. He showed her that life does go on when you lose the people you love. I told him I was eternally grateful for that. So I owe him and that's why I'm not letting anything happen to him and I won't let anything happen to you. So you get some rest tonight and we'll talk in the morning."

"Alright."

"Oh and you can call me Frisco."

"Frisco?"

"Yeah."

When Frisco left the room, Bridget sat on the edge of the cot. She checked his pulse, it was a tad stronger, but nothing substantial.

"Thank you for caring enough about me to save me," she ran her hands through his hair like only one other woman had and in the feverish mind of the Jackal, he called out a name that mistaken Bridget Sanders for Maximista.

"Maxie."

* * *

Next Chapter

Maxie gets the surprise of her life.

Spinelli returns.

Winifred learns of a betrayal.

Spixie grow closer.

Review! Happy Holidays!


	18. Thomas Raynor

Chapter 18

Thomas Raynor

He never once saw the inside of prison cell. Even with the accusation of working with Equinox and later on the report of his failure to secure General Hospital from the bio-terrorism attack, he wasn't so much as charged with anything. He was ready though, he prepared himself for the repercussions of his actions, but when he was called into a hearing about the case, he was surprised they didn't at least ask him to resign.

"_I'm sorry, but you don't want this?" Thomas Raynor flagged a folder with his resignation letter in it._

"_Mr. Raynor, we want this case closed. We don't want to lose you."_

"_But my actions led to the deaths of nearly twenty people that night and left fifty others with serious health conditions."_

"_That was the fault of Equinox, not you. You did your best under the circumstances."_

"_I asked mobsters who we were trying to arrest to help me contain this. I cost us that case. You have to want me fired."_

"_Nonsense."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Well you need to Thomas. You were called in to tell us your account of that night and for us to release you free of charges."_

"_But the evidence..."_

"_Has disappeared."_

"_What? Damian Spinelli and Winifred Leeds wrote a whole report connecting me to Equinox. I'm sure they'd be glad to send it to you again."_

"_Do you want to be charged of something? Do you want us to open an investigation or hold a trial? Do you know how much that would cost tax payers."_

"_I'm not asking because I want to prove my innocence. I'm not connected to Equinox. I had no idea of the catastrophic events that were about to take place. But I'm appalled to hear there's no investigation opened up in the conducting of weaponry at Equinox."_

"_Raynor, we are in a war that we are losing. Congress just passed a new bill asking for more funds to fight the Islamists extremists in the Middle East. Raytheon can't do it all themselves."_

"_I understand that, but surely the chamber in command of Equinox would be shock to know that one of its factories was creating spheres of bio-toxin that could easily wipe out an entire town. We don't have to take down an entire corporation, just one chapter of it."_

_The men along the panel exchange looks. _

"_Sir, we appreciate your concern, but that is a matter to be determined by us. Thank you for your statements and your honesty. You are dismissed."_

It was one of the few moments in his career that he looked back on and wondered if he should have done more rather than run away from the truth. It was all in the past now and soon it would be dead for the former agent who lied in a pool of his own blood, three floors up an apartment in Marseilles, France.

"This is it Jason," Sam spoke quiet, her flashlight pointing down at the directions Spinelli had left for them as if he almost anticipated something to go wrong.

Jason turned to her, a finger over his mouth and his pistol raised. She looked at him confused as they stood outside the door and looked at her to follow his eye line. The door was unlocked. Sam folded the directions away into her pocket and took out a pistol tucked under her shirt. They entered with precaution, but soon realized there was no need to be cautious anymore.

"We're too late," Sam whispered, seeing the destruction of the place. Either the people before them were looking for something or Raynor put up a good fight.

"Maybe not."

Sam came across a desk and stopped to investigate it, "Do you think he'd keep anything in here?"

"Try the locked compartments," he said looking around the room. Sam slid on gloves and then began picking the locks. He entered the kitchen. Knives spilled over the counter, traces of a dark almost dried liquid on the floor. Jason knelt down to and removed his flashlight from his pocket.

"Sam?"

She rushed in only to see the light on blood and that it drizzled in another direction.

"He's been following up on Equinox," Jason leaned up from the ground and looked to see what she had in her hands. She showed him an article just recently written with an interview from Jun Han.

"I also found a ticket, a ticket to New York and car arrangements to Port Charles...He was coming to tell us something," Sam inferred and Jason looked up at her, "Or warn us."

A commotion came from the distance and the two exchanged looks. Drawing their guns they proceeded to follow the bloodshed on the floor and sound of a struggle. They neared the door and Jason volunteered himself first, kicking the door open and startling Thomas Raynor against his desk.

"Mor-g," he stuttered, blood spilling over his mouth. He slowly began to slide down the front of his desk. Jason hurried to his side; he touched his chest and felt a small hole near his heart.

"Sam, go get a towel from the kitchen."

"No," Raynor breathed heavily and then chuckle at the impeccable timing, "I was on my way to see you." He smiled, "It's hap-pen-ing ag-ain."

"How do we stop it?" Jason asked, but he started to fade, "No!" He shook Raynor, "How do we stop this?"

Raynor opened his eyes, "It wasn't is-o-la-ted. Port Char-les was one of many."

"How many?"

"I tried...I tried to stop it."

"Why didn't you?"

"They wouldn't let me."

"Who?"

"The FBI," he uttered looking directly into the eyes of the hitman. Blood trifled over his lip and his eyes grew wide, "Good luck." Jason felt the warmth in his tiresome heart turn cold. The only person they knew to connect them to the past was gone, how would they ever stop it now.

"Jason?" Sam touched his hand. She had been calling his name for a few minutes now.

"I'm sorry, it's just been awhile since I've watched someone die."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Jason took Raynor in his arms and placed him in the black leather chair behind his desk.

"Maybe if we look into those other cases we'll find something, we have to."

"I think we should go back to Port Charles Sam," Jason stared at Raynor for a brief moment and then grabbed his gun.

"You should sweep this room, I'll wait in the car."

"Jase..." She stepped towards him and he walked out. She worked her way around the bookshelves and then took the paintings off the walls and still found nothing. She turned to the desk, all of which it's drawers were locked. She opened the first drawer that revealed a laptop. It was on, which meant up until the moment he died he was working on something...Running the mouse over Microsoft Word, she discovered something worthy of dragging Jason up to the crime scene again.

"Are you okay?" She asked on the phone.

"Are you done?"

"No. I found something that you need to look at."

"Sam."

"He wrote a report Jason, a report he never published. I think it's what we've been looking for."

"Can't you bring it down here?"

"No I can't! Look, I know tonight has been more than maybe you and I could handle, but everything Spinelli needs is right here. If you can't come up here to help me than at least do it for him."

She hung up and pressed the print button. As it printed she opened the other drawers and found photographs and videotapes all marked the same case file. In another drawer were passports, extra cash his badge and his gun.

"Hey," Jason entered closing the door behind him.

"Look down."

Jason looked down to see keys beside his feet. He picked them up.

"Why was this place untouched?" She asked him and suddenly it made sense why there was a trail of blood leading in here.

"He waited after they thought he was dead. He was the missing link, Spinelli was right."

"His laptop, these photos, the tapes, they were locked up. The report..." She turned to the printer that was still feeding it out, "It's over fifty pages. You don't write a report like this without the original files."

"You think the files are here?"

"Yeah, I just don't know where..." And there behind Jason was a painting she had over looked because the door had covered it. The art was of Stanely Finch, the first director of the FBI. Raynor sure did have a passion for history, more than they would ever know.

"There," she set down the papers in her hands and walked over to the painting. She carefully felt around it as to be sure not to set off an alarm and then removed it. A safe was revealed and she knew she had found what they needed.

"Do you know the code?"

"Yup," she punched in the number of the case and green lights circled around it.

"You're really good at this you know?" He said as she pulled on the handle.

"You're not too rusty yourself."

"Oh, I'm definitely too old for this stuff."

"No your not," she glanced at him, "Because that means I'm too old and I've really enjoyed working with Spinelli again."

Jason chuckled, "Me too."

"And you," she smiled.

"Yeah like old times."

"Old times."

Sometimes over the years they would bump into each other and they would just stare at each other. Little chatter would take place about their lives about how different their paths had gone, but they were always more comfortable in silence. Any one that knew them would have said the silence was regret, but as Sam and Jason stared at each other now the silence meant so much more to them than something so trivial. They had accepted the past and they had accepted the future a long time ago. It was the one lesson Spinelli and Maxie had yet to learn about time. Sam and Jason could look at one another and know what they were to each other and know what it was like better than any third party could remember. It was respect for their lives now and their lives then and that's why in this moment between them, during a night that reminisced so much of the adventure, that they could smile without doing something to tarnish what they had built up in their minds as love all those complicated years ago.

"So what's in there?" Jason glanced away from her and she looked back at the safe where they went on the rest of the night and to the end of the trip acting like that moment never occurred.

In the end, the safe only had files. It was Sam who believed it to be the most meaningful piece of evidence in the entire stash they found. Among the hundreds of photos and countless hours of footage, Agent Raynor created a personal and very emotional account of that night that changed so many futures. Hoping to form some sort of closure as well as warning to the next generation about bio-terrorism and the importance of sharing the truth to the common people no matter the consequences.

On the airplane ride home, they discovered much more about Thomas Raynor and the events after the attack. They learned that neither the report Spinelli and Winifred had put together nor the outcome of that night did not and would not lead to termination. Agent Raynor was ordered the following week after his hearing to destroy all documents that had Equinox, bio-terrorism or toxic in them. In his account, he admitted to first being okay with the cover up until he read that the attacks occurred all over the U.S. and even in parts of Asia and South America. He didn't understand why a nation so obsessed with fighting terrorism and fighting it overseas why they would be against fighting it in their own country. He approached the Department Head of Terrorism, Ben Caulfield, with his concerns who didn't know any better than to send him to THE director of the FBI. On the day Raynor went to discuss this with William Mueller, a republican who had been in office since 9/11, he was shot via a sniper during their meeting. Raynor alluded that his murderer was Gerald Jacks under the assumption that he was hired by Equinox. To sum a long story short when the new Director was in place, Bill Leeds, he wanted to start his term with a clean slate and ordered for Raynor to destroy all evidence. Raynor resigned three days later after "destroying" said evidence and when the press got word of the story Leeds used him as a scapegoat. In the final words of his introduction he mentioned that in this particular moment of his life, he had given up on the system of justice and that's why he refused to save his own name. He took a one million dollar bribery to reside in Marseilles and promised to never return to the states and discuss the failures of the FBI.

"_I'm not good and I'm not bad, I am only human." _

Sam read the last words of the report and decided then and there when all was said and done with the case that she would publish this and restore the name of the forgotten federal agent of the bureau. Jason on the other hand decided that this case couldn't wait for Spinelli to regain his health and so tomorrow he would start looking for a answer with everything they collected tonight. Together it was a mutual decision that this couldn't be the last time they see each other.

When they arrived at the airport their family greeted them; Elizabeth and the kids hugged Jason and Lucky hugged Sam, a rejoice in their return.

"How was it?" Elizabeth asked, holding his hand as they walked out of the terminal.

"It was fun, but I'm getting pretty old for this stuff."

"Here let me help you," Lucky grabbed the two duffle bags, "Woah this is heavy. Lot's of evidence I presume."

"Yup," she looked away from Jason and smiled at Lucky, "And a present for you."

"A present? Ooh la la."

"Best bottle of wine France has to offer."

"Well that was sweet of you, we'll drink it when we get home."

"Home, I missed that."

"Well I missed you," he pulled her into a kiss.

Just as Jason reached the exit of the terminal he remembered he was supposed to take one of the bags of evidence, "Hang on I forgot something."

"Alright we'll wait out here."

He walked up to the baggage claim and saw them in an embrace, "Um sorry to interrupt, but did you want me to take one of those bags?"

"Oh hey Jason," Lucky greeted him, "Sam said you two and Spinelli had a good trip."

"We did."

"I'm glad," Lucky nodded and then remembered the bags, "I can carry the bags. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "It's my case anyway, Spinelli's too, we're just going to keep it at the firm."

"Alright, well you two have a good night."

"You too Jas-on."

Jason returned to outside doors of the terminal, "Hey! She didn't need help after all. I thought some of the stuff was going back with me, but guess not."

"Are you still working on the case with her and Spinelli?"

"Maybe," he said wrapping his arm around Elizabeth, "The entire time I was kind of wishing I was back here with you and the kids."

"I see, so did Spinelli keep you on your toes?"

"Yes, I tell you that kid..." Jason nodded his head.

"Oh he couldn't have been that bad."

"Stonecold this and..."

"Stonecold!" Jake shouted and Jason whisked Jake from ground and started tickling him, "Stonecold!"

Sam departed with Lucky out of the terminal hand and hand and watched Jason walk off in the distance with his family. Feeling her hand being squeezed she looked up at Lucky, "Thanks for picking me up at the airport."

"It was my pleasure, anything for the woman I love."

"Well in that case, you know I did manage to pick myself up a little outfit while I was in Paris."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Oh just, a naughty maid!"

"I think we should skip the wine altogether."

* * *

Review! SPixie is definitely the next chapter. I just had to wrap up some plot point espionage stuff here. Thanks!


	19. Robin's two cents

Chapter 19

"Robin's two cents"

Maxie Jones stormed into her office in a familiar mood to her assistants.

"Coffee ladies?" She looked at them and her second assistant, Elle, rushed over, "Caramel Macchiato just like you ordered."

"I ordered a white mocha latté."

"But," she froze, "But you always order a Caramel Macchiato."

"Are you questioning me?"

"No! No! I...I..."

"Ms. Jones," the first assistant, Tiffany, interrupted the blabbering girl next to her, "We'll get you another one."

"Good," Maxie approached the doors.

"Oh," Elle grabbed a bag off her desk, "These are samples and..."

"Here is the layout for next months issue."

"Thank you, any messages?"

"No," Elle looked at Tiffany, "just..."

"Just what ladies?"

"Just...Robin Scorpio is inside waiting to see you."

"Oh, oh well okay," Maxie walked to the door, "I want that latte and..." Maxie opened the door, "Robin do you want any coffee?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Robin looked over her shoulder at Maxie in the doorway, "I'm fine. Get your butt in here."

Maxie rolled her eyes and looked at her assistants, "Get her an orange juice and us two muffins."

Her assistants both nodded, nervous and scared of her at the same time.

"What are you waiting for? Go."

They both darted to the elevators and Maxie shook her head with annoyance, "They still haven't learned."

"Oh is that it?" Robin asked, watching Maxie enter her office.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maxie set her briefcase down and the bag of samples.

"Well is it possible your acting oh I don't know anxious because of Spinelli?"

Maxie froze for a split second and then tossed the folder of the new layout on her desk, "No." Robin looked less than convinced. "Psh Robin," Maxie sat down in her chair and sat poised, "Spinelli doesn't like control my life or anything. So what if like a week ago I heard he almost died and I fainted and was rushed to the hospital. You should have seen Lulu."

"I saw him this morning."

"You did? What did he say? Is he okay? How does he look?"

"This is what I was worried about," Robin touched her temple.

"Um," Maxie began to laugh awkwardly having just realized how irrational she acted two seconds ago, "what I mean to ask is what are you doing here?"

"Maxie, I love you and I know you care about Spinelli. You can stop trying to hide that his wedding hasn't brought up old feelings or that you haven't stopped thinking about him since you slept with him four weeks ago."

"Was it really that long ago? Seems longer, hmm."

"Maxie," Robin looked at her to be serious, "Spinelli is dangerous."

"Robiinnnn!" Maxie whined, "We've been over this."

"No we haven't. Now this morning, he turns himself in not in Washington, but Port Charles. I wonder why?"

"I don't know."

"Because he knows the police department makes tons of mistakes."

"Or maybe he knows Mac will treat him nicer than any place in D.C. will."

"Exactly, abusing the relationship with Mac."

"What else?"

"Well while they were waiting for bail to be posted, he used his one phone call on me."

"Why?"

Robin sighed, "I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I know, but Spinelli is dangerous, I mean not dangerous himself, but he's in some kind of trouble, obviously with the arrest, but he's in deep with something."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Before he left, I could just tell he was down about something, he wouldn't tell me, but he seemed really stressed out about it."

"He came to me late one night about two weeks ago with this syringe, he said for me to guard it with my life and to run a test on what it contains. I find out from Mac that the night he brought it to me, some guy broke into his place and tried to use it on him. Jason came in at the last minute and saved his life."

"It makes sense now," Maxie thought back to the night Sam showed up on her doorstep.

"What makes sense?"

"Nothing, keeping going?"

"Maxie," Robin leaned in, speaking in a very hush tone, "That syringe has bacteria in it."

"And that means what to me?"

"A virus of some sort, I even let Patrick and Steven look at it. Remnants of Influenza, Ebola, Typhoid, Hepatitis, it's nasty what we found in it."

"Sounds like it," Maxie looked away from her.

"Sorry," Robin giggled, "The doctor in me got excited for a moment, but back to the topic, I saw Spinelli and he asked about it and when I told him what was in it. He just nodded his head like his suspicions were confirmed. I asked him what it was about and he said nothing to be of concern."

"There you go."

"Then I asked him if it was the kind of sensitive material that could put you in danger and he had this look in his eyes, he immediately asked if you were okay."

"Please tell me you didn't tell him that I passed out."

"Of course I did."

"Robin!" Maxie stood up in a fit of annoyance.

"Why wouldn't I tell him?"

"Now he's going to worry about my heart and say that we can't be friends."

"That's exactly why I told him because if he cared about you, he'd leave you."

"Oh gee thanks," Maxie turned to the window that overlooked the entire city.

"See I knew I needed to see you, you still think he's the same guy from six years ago."

"He is!" Maxie looked at her.

"He's not! If you need me to remind you, he was just arrested for Treason, Espionage and murder!"

"Murder?" Maxie asked and then quickly shook her head, ridding herself of the thought, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to think real hard about how important he is to your life now because if he's found guilty of any of these things, it'll be your ass on the line."

"Robin," Maxie turned to her looking as if she was incompetent, "Don't you know anything by now? Buzz is buzz. People will just buy more magazines. I'm not going to lose my job."

"What about your life? Huh? Does it mean so little to you?"

"If Spinelli thought I was in danger he'd put guards on me."

"Right because we've seen in the past how reliable guards are."

"Point is, if he thought I was in danger he'd do something about it."

"And how do you think Winifred would feel about that?"

It was always the issue that came between them, Maxie's ability to come between people's relationships, marriages, and her role as the other woman. Just the mention of Winifred made her refuse to look at her. She stared out the window, somber once more, "I think she'd find a probable cause since I'm planning their wedding."

"Which brings up my next point. Don't use this as a reason to get into bed with him again."

Maxie rolled her eyes and turned to her desk, "He and I already discussed it was over when he left." She grabbed her briefcase and opened it on her desk.

"Well don't be surprised if he comes back and claims that in his last moments all he thought of were you."

"Do you want me to be unhappy?" Maxie shook her head, she couldn't believe Robin came all the way here just to yell at her about this. She knew Robin meant well, but she was being mean, hurtful almost. Maxie unloaded the files hoping the silence would be enough to get her to leave, it wouldn't be.

"Maxie?" Robin looked at her with worry. She could hear a choked back sob or two.

"It's over," Maxie looked at her straight in the eye, "Okay. It's over so you can go back to Port Charles now okay?" But Robin stood there, obviously a little regretful to cause genuine heartbreak.

"What? It's like you said so just leave. The affair is over Robin."

"Unless your pregnant."

"What?" Maxie was baffled, stopping everything she was doing.

"Matt told Patrick who told me that he's been trying to get in touch with you over some blood work that was taken while you were in the hospital."

"It's probably about my heart."

"Are you sure?"

"Did he say something?"

"Is there a reason to worry?"

"I'm on the pill."

"Then I guess you have your answer," it came out worse than Robin intended it to. It all did, but Robin knew the only way for Maxie to really consider her actions was to approach it being honest.

Maxie stared at the files on her desk, "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes I need to get ready for."

"I'm not saying all of this to hurt you, I'm just saying that you should demand more for yourself. You may not like Winifred, but she suits his life. At the end of the day they may not be perfect for each other, but they're realistic to what each other needs."

Robin saw this conversation was well over and walked to the door. When she reached the door, she looked out at Maxie one last time. Maxie was looking out the window again, sniffling.

"His bail was posted and paid for."

"I'm sure Jason paid it."

"Not likely, I don't think he has a million dollars lying around."

Robin waited for a response, another thank you or maybe an apology or a break down, but none of it happened. Maxie stared out at the window of empty dreams and listened to the door close. Robin left and Maxie turned to her desk. Her phone beeped.

"Ms. Jones, I have your coffee do you want it now or after your meeting?"

"It'll be cold later won't it? Bring it in."

Maxie lifted her finger off the phone machine and pulled open her drawer with her birth control pills.

"I'm so sorry about this," Elle walked in with coffee in one hand and orange juice in the other and bag of muffins under her arm.

"It's fi-ne," Maxie looked up from the remaining pills, "Just set it down."

Elle saw a flush of white appear on her face, "Ms. Jones are you okay?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday, April 30th."

Maxie stared at the pills once more and then set them aside, "Thanks. Will you check to see if my meeting is on schedule?"

"I already did. Jasper Jacks just called, but said Ms. Howard couldn't make it. So it will just be you two."

"Thanks," Maxie looked down at the pill case again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Maxie looked up with a sudden change of heart, "Yes I am. Thank you for the concern."

"Do you want me to get you a bottle of water for that? Coffee isn't always the greatest mix."

"No," Maxie bitterly chuckled, "I have a feeling it's not going to do me any good now. Um why don't you and Tiffany take a break when Mr. Jacks comes in and then return at twelve-thirty. I need to go on a longer lunch break and probably won't get back to the office until two or a little later. I'll need you two to take over my errands and watch the phones."

"Yeah sure. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, you can go."

Elle closed the door and Maxie slowly fell back in her chair, completely and utterly distraught. She grabbed the pills and threw them back in the drawer and then wiped away a tear. Things were about to get a lot more complicated that's for sure.

* * *

Review! Spixie reunion next! : P


	20. The Second Assistant

Chapter 20

"The Second Assistant"

"I saw the numbers this morning, magazines are selling through the roof," Jax grinned, "We're making money."

"And that's all that matters."

"Yes," but Jax bobbled his head, "And no. How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Maxie giggled and then reached for her white mocha.

"I've noticed you've been a little on the edge lately, stressed out more than usual."

"There's just been a lot going on Jax, I'm not losing my touch or anything."

"No no that's not what I'm insisting. It happens to us all, but I know about Spinelli, I heard and you have to be worried about him."

Maxie shook her head, trying to cover her feelings, "He lives a dangerous life. I knew that."

"Yes, but even the safest people can come back into your life and make you care for them.

"Let's look at next month's proposal," she looked down at the papers on her desk.

Jax did the same, "Well that looks about right. How is the layout on Winifred's wedding going, Kate told me to ask."

"Good, all we need is the photo shoot with Spinelli and it should be fine."

"And have you thought about what you'll do if Spinelli is unable or unwilling to do the photo shoot?"

"We'll hire a model and focus the piece on her rather them."

"Good, good," Jax flipped through the portfolio, "I like the photos. Very elegant."

"Any suggestions?"

Jax looked up at her and closed the folder, "Take a vacation."

Maxie laughed, "That's not possible."

"Well I think it looks great. I'll take a copy with me to show to Kate, but I mean it. You should take a few days off. Let your assistants handle everything else."

"Are you kidding me? They can barely remember to bring me coffee let along the one I ordered."

"And I seem to remember a young assistant who made the same mistakes, but she learned from them because a certain woman who may resemble my wife, gave her a chance and that same assistant is I believe sitting in front of me owning her own magazine now."

"Alright, alright," Maxie leaned back in her chair, "I'll think about it."

"Oh Maxie," Jax stood up, "Don't think just do."

"We'll see about that, thanks for coming in."

"No problem," Jax showed himself out.

"Mr. Jacks," Elle and Tiffany perked up as they walked out of the elevator.

"Good afternoon ladies," he smiled.

"Everything go well?" Elle asked and Tiffany elbowed her, "We're not supposed to ask that."

"It's okay. The meeting went well. You two put together a great presentation for me. You made your boss look good. Now," he leaned in, whispering, "I've given her very strict orders not to come into work the rest of today and tomorrow."

"Because of Mr. Spinelli?" Elle asked and again Tiffany looked her to stop being so nosey.

"Yes," Jax was quite surprised she picked up on it, "Because of Mr. Spinelli."

"I heard his bail was posted, do you really think he did all those things?" Elle gossiped and Tiffany rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

"Escort me out the building, will you?"

"Yes!" Elle rushed into the elevator.

The doors closed and Jax turned to her, "I'm very impressed with the concern you've taken to Ms. Jones."

"Why thank you."

"Tiffany doesn't show the same interest for a first assistant."

"No she doesn't."

"Well she should and I think your efforts should be awarded."

"Really? They don't have to be, I'm just a nice person where as Tiffany..." Elle hushed, "Can be a bitch."

"You know kindness goes really far in this business and one day Maxie is going to see that and she'll surprise you."

"I make a lot of mistakes though like the coffee this morning."

"Maxie used to make the same mistakes when she was an assistant and look at where she's at today."

"You're right."

"That I am and Elle, I want you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"I want you to call me every now and then and update me on how Maxie is doing."

"Okay."

"You can't tell her though."

"Well that would defeat the point I think."

"And you can't tell Kate."

"Of course not."

"I just want to make sure she's keeping on top of everything. When someone you once loved comes back from the past, it can be hard to let them go."

"She was in love with him?"

Jax smirked, he had said too much, "Here's my number." The elevator doors opened and Jax walked out, "Thank you Elle. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you."

Elle rode the elevator back up to the office and walked over to her desk, "Is she still in there?"

"Yeah," Tiffany talked back into the phone, "She's on her way out can I take a message?"

Elle approached the doors, "Ms. Jones..."

"Come in."

Elle took a deep breath, hoping what she was about to do wasn't going to get her in a world of trouble. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Is there something you need Elle?" Maxie closed her chair in, her purse in her other hand.

"Um, no, well..."

Maxie was amused by how nervous this girl was around her, "Elle what is it?"

"Well I got you something when we were out to lunch," she clutched onto a white paper bag, "Don't take it personal or be offended. I just, by what you said earlier and how you looked it just got me thinking and I didn't know if you needed one and..."

"Needed what?"

"Well oh gawd I shouldn't have said anything. I'm stupid," Elle rushed to the door.

"Elle," Maxie walked up to her, "First your not stupid. You obviously have something on your mind so tell me."

"Okay, don't be mad."

"You're making me mad not telling me."

"Oh okay, it's in the bag," she held it out and closed her eyes, "It's a pregnancy test."

"A what?"

Elle opened her eyes, completely terrified, "I'm sorry. I'm completely wrong aren't I? I don't think your fat that's not how I figured this, you just looked at your pills and you were disappointed and I know how important Mr. Spinelli is to you."

"Woah woah woah," Maxie gently put her hand on Elle's back, "Sit down."

"I'm fired aren't I? I knew this was a bad idea," Elle sat down, "but the good person in me just had to."

"Elle shut up, you're giving me a head ache," Maxie sat on the edge of her desk.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Okay, sorry, oh," Elle looked down at her hands.

"Is everything okay at home Elle?"

"Oh me?" Elle looked up at her, "Um yeah I mean who has a perfect life when they're an assistant to you."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't say that. Everything is peachy."

Maxie looked at her wanting so desperately to burst out laughing, she couldn't even remember being this nervous around Kate.

"Elle?"

"Yes?"

"Okay don't talk for the next five minutes."

"Okay," she realized she did and just looked down at her hands.

"I think you need a break more than I do," Maxie joked and could see Elle almost wanted to ask for one.

"Elle, what you saw this morning is...spot on. Don't talk. Look my life is a bit of a mess right now. Part of it is the usual stress to work and the other is Spinelli. I know you've caught me late at the office, upset over what's happened to him and you should know that there was a point in my life where I loved him."

"I know Jax told me."

"Don't talk."

"Sorry."

"Don't...never mind. I have this job today because Spinelli gave me the confidence to follow my dreams. He was my best friend then."

"And now?"

"We're trying to figure that out."

"Makes it hard with Winifred?"

"Elle, I don't want you talking about this with anyone. Not even Tiffany. She doesn't know right?"

"No."

"Good. So thank you for that, I'll take it."

Elle gave her the bag, "Glad I could help."

"You caught me on the right day, but you should have more confidence in yourself. You can't do everything wrong."

"It feels like it sometimes and it's your job to do that I know, it just it gets frustrating. I begin to wonder if this is worth it."

"It is."

"Well I hope so because my boyfriend is starting to lose his patience and thinks you're a total bitch and I tell him your not like that all the time and..."

"Take the rest of the day off."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But Tiffany."

"Is fully capable of answering phones."

"She's gonna hate me."

"Not as much as she's going to hate me."

"True," Elle laughed, "Um are you going to be okay though?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to go home and get myself to do this and then go from there."

"Is it Mr. Spinelli's?"

"Elle I think this conversation is over."

"Sorry, oh."

"It's okay. Just remember what I said. Keep this quiet. I don't want anyone knowing about this," Maxie held up the bag, "Or Mr. Spinelli. I don't want you and Tiffany talking about him to anyone."

"Okay."

"I'm trusting you."

"I know."

Maxie smiled, "Go on now."

"Thanks," Elle stood up and then gave Maxie an overwhelming hug that Maxie would never admit she needed.

* * *

Review!


	21. Secrets

Chapter 21

She was a complete wreck. Maxie entered the apartment complex without her usual friendly words to the bellman and rushed into the elevator. She hit the 9th floor button four times and pressed the door close button another 6 times. The last time she remembered being this impatient was when Lulu called her about the wedding and she couldn't wait to see how much had changed and was the same about him. When she did arrive on her level, she didn't waist a single second closing the door after she opened it. She sprinted into the kitchen and looked around for her pocket calendar book. Sliding a drawer open near the refrigerator she found it and flipped to the month of April. She slept with him April 1st, it was now April 30th, there were two pills left – one from today and one from that Wednesday. At this moment, she was so panicked about whether she was pregnant that she couldn't even remember when she last had her period. Luckily or perhaps unluckily, there was someone waiting in the doorway to her Penthouse.

_Knock. Knock._

"Damn it," she shoved the calendar and white bag into the drawer, "Coming." She closed the drawer and looked at the small mirror on the fridge. She pouted at how horrible she looked and then fixed her hair once more.

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll be right there."

_Knock. Knock._

She rolled her eyes, screw how bad she looked, perhaps she could scare off whoever was at the door.

"Look pal," she left the kitchen, "I don't know who you," she looked up and was found speechless, "think you are..." And leaning against the doorframe was the Jackal aka Damian Spinelli.

"Did you know that it's only a forty minute drive from Port Charles to New York City?"

There was a small bandage just above his right eyebrow, a purple bruise under his left eye and a red cut on his lower right cheek. In the middle of his left hand, a thin white bandage was wrapped around like he had sliced his hand open. His white dress shirt and black pants and jacket hid any of his other injuries, but Maxie hardly wanted to think there was more.

"I mean that must be a land speed record," he slowly curved the ends of his mouth into a warm welcoming smile. He hoped this would loosen up the moment of his return, but instead she stood there, frozen with eyes that took away the humor in him.

"Maxie."

His voice, serious in those brief seconds, was just what broke her. She needed to know that if she looked at him long enough that he would drop the act. He did and she ran to him, ran to him like she dreamed she would if she ever saw him again.

"Careful," he stiffened as her arms wrapped around him. He had to admit not even Winifred had ever given him a hug like this before. The feeling was unsettling to him. The kiss she planted on his neck sent a shiver down his back. He caught a whiff of her perfume and his senses grew alerted. God she smelled good. Her hand slid down his chest and she pulled away. Tears of what? He didn't know, but they were there and it made it hard to look at her.

She sniffled and then wiped her tears, "You know it actually takes an hour to get here and the last time I checked time travel hasn't been discovered yet."

"Well I thought since I was charged with Treason, Espionage, and Murder that what's a speeding ticket added to the list?"

Maxie giggled, "Mr. Jackal, a force to be reckoned with."

"Damn straight," he reciprocated the same laughter and together they created a silence that only began to bother him because he wanted her closer to him.

"Um, can we sit?"

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes and stood near the door.

"Thanks," he limped forward, holding his side.

"Hold on," she closed the door as soon her stepped out of the way, "Here let me help you."

"Maxie," he tried to protest, but she interrupted, "Which arm hurts less?"

"This one," he grunted and she grabbed his right arm and helped him to the couch.

"I think you need a closer couch, just suggesting."

"Well I think you need to stop getting hurt." She looked at him and he bobbled his head, "I didn't intentionally do this to myself. Here, this is good, I can walk the rest," he let go within three feet of the couch.

"I can help you."

"I got it," he limped onwards.

"Are you're limping for sympathy or did you really hurt yourself like they said you did?"

He settled on the armrest of the couch, "A bit of both."

"Spinelli!"

"Shh," he laughed and then wrapped his arm around her lower waist and pushed her closer, "Come here." He took hold of both her hands, "I need you to answer me something."

"Alright."

Spinelli looked at their hands, "Are you..."

_Knock. Knock._

Spinelli looked at the door and then up at Maxie who looked clueless as to who it was.

"Maxie its Winifred."

Maxie bit her lip, she wanted more time with Spin and she was sure this was going to end with him leaving with her.

"I called your office they said you were here. Are you?"

"It's ok," he whispered, motioning with his hand for to answer it.

"Coming," Maxie backed away to the door hoping Spinelli would change his mind but he didn't. Spinelli adjusted to a cushion on the couch and braced himself.

"Hey," Maxie creaked the door open, "What's up?"

"This won't take long, can I come in?"

"Um," Maxie looked back at Spinelli who nodded, "Sure." Maxie swung the door open and four steps later, Winifred stood in place.

"Hi," Spinelli stood up.

"I don't have anything to say to you," she looked over to Maxie, "I was just wondering about photo shoot and..."

"Photo shoot?" Spinelli interrupted and Winifred stuck her head out, "Oh yeah Maxie was kind enough to feature us in her magazine, but you screwed it up." Winifred looked back at Maxie, "Obviously the dates will have to changed because of the trial."

"Yeah," Maxie nodded.

"Look," Spinelli raised his voice, "Let me explain."

"Which part? The photos of you kissing some MI-6 agent in Monte Carlo, an assignment you weren't even given or that you slept with Bridget."

Maxie jerked her head at Spinelli, wanting an explanation as well.

"First," Spinelli walked around the coffee table and approached them, "The thing in Monte Carlo was an act. She pretended to be my wife. We were there for the same reasons and thought to work together. Nothing else happened. It was work. I didn't kill her. She and the other agent were following me to find Bridget. Bridget! Winifred she's alive. You should be..."

"Thanking you? I could lose my career because of you! Because you went rogue and decided to play James Bond."

"Did you not see the news today? Equinox factories are being investigated today!"

"Yeah I read it and you know what's a little odd? The WSB were there first. I wonder who tipped them off?"

Anytime the WSB were mentioned Maxie always thought of her parents and hearing it mentioned for the first time in years, made her wonder if it was just a coincidence or if Spinelli was a double agent. If he was, had he made contact with Frisco and Felicia?

"The CIA and MI-6 were too. It was joint effort."

"Well the FBI sure missed it and why is that?"

"I don't know, maybe because someone thought my work was untrustworthy and who do you think had a hand in that?"

"If you say my father..."

"You know what," Spinelli pointed at Maxie, "Maxie's father never liked me."

"Actually," Maxie interrupted, but they ignored her.

"But he welcomed me with open arms today. Hell I didn't even have to where cuffs in the interrogation room."

"Yeah now that you're on the same side of the law that he is, but he never respected you when you were in the mob, which I have to ask since you involved Jason in this escapade, are you working in the mob again? I know all about you using Johnny Zacchara for your South America contacts."

Just the mention of the brooding mobster reminded her of that night and it made think twice about their encounter, was it by chance or did Johnny Zacchara seek her out because of the help he was giving to Spinelli.

"Again..."

"You can explain? When? When I catch you? When you've been arrested or fired? You should be able to tell me these things."

"And I will one day."

"Yeah one day, some day off in the future, well you know what we don't have a future."

Was this what she had been waiting for Maxie asked herself. Lulu told her at the beginning that something would come between them and it looked like for the first time it wasn't her.

"What?" Spinelli looked at Winifred, shocked that she would threaten such, "You have to believe me!"

"I have to believe you?" She slapped him and the second he began to look at her she slapped him again. "You lied to me! And don't say it was to protect me or to not worry me! Those are such bullshit excuses that allow you to get away with! Maybe Lulu or Maxie or Sam or the dozen other women you're friends with accept it, but I sure as hell don't."

"It was."

"Oh, but being notified by secret service that I need to be heavily protected because my fiancée just got into the worst accident of his life and is dying in some Paris Hospital. Yeah I really enjoyed that. That was FUN."

"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT!" He shrieked so loud it nearly startled Maxie, but Winifred appeared familiar with this temper, "Okay!" He approached her and she got up in his face and yelled at him, "SORRY? And that's supposed to make it better? How could you do this to us? If you're in prison you my as well be dead to me." She turned her back from him, trying to grasp the conversation she was having with him. His actions were just unbelievable to her.

Spinelli took this time to breathe. He let the silence boil down the arguing, which as he glanced over to Maxie had made her uncomfortable yet almost enticed to see the truth behind their relationship.

"Look," Spinelli spoke soft, "That's not going to happen. Diane is going to get me out of this."

She snapped at him, "And I suppose you're expecting me to go on the stand and defend you?"

"We are so close to getting these guys Winifred! How could you not want me to finish this?"

"Because you're not doing it for the FBI. You're doing it for revenge. You've become obsessed over this. It's not healthy."

"Oh so I'm crazy? Thanks. Nice to know I can count on you," he turned away from her and saw Maxie who just looked at him like she hardly believed he was crazy. "You know what's amazing Winifred?" He looked at his priestess, "That I can go six years without seeing Maxie and know she is loyal to me to no matter what I do."

"Well it's a lot easier to be a fan of the person when you're not directly involved with them!"

"Maxie always supported me."

"As a friend! But nothing else, don't forget that."

"HEY!" Maxie had to be heard, this back and forth back talking without her and about her was driving her nuts.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful Maxie," Winifred looked at her and then glanced at Spinelli, "She should try being your girlfriend being the person you made promises to! Then I bet she'd have a hell of problem with your actions."

"Uh, do I have a say in this?" Maxie again tried to put herself in the conversation and they refused to hear her.

"Maxie," Spinelli pointed to her, "Had my back. Yeah she didn't like it when I ran away from the feds and she didn't like it when I came back and was on all these missions to destroy evidence, but she didn't stop me. She didn't threaten to end us or give me an ultimatum."

"She didn't? I must remember it differently than you because I remember you clearly telling me that you only agreed to come back to Port Charles to stop her from sleeping with Johnny and ruining Lulu's relationship. And she did that anyway so..."

"Alright that's it!" Maxie shouted, "Either take it outside or leave. I will not be trashed in my own home."

"I was simply stating the facts."

"Those aren't the facts! Johnny and Lulu broke up because of Johnny! Because he was torn between the life his sister wanted for him and the dream he desperately wanted to live with Lulu. I got forced in."

"Right, let's be honest here."

"No why don't you be honest and admit you had your eyes on Spinelli from the moment you met him. You made no secret to getting him all to yourself and I wish to god I had more confidence in my relationship with him than to have played into my superficial feelings for Johnny."

"Well I'll be damned, I knew you were too good to be true. You want him back don't you?"

"Spinelli needs us," Maxie was no way going to admit that here, "You can argue about trust and lies later, but right now he needs people around him that he can count on and if you're not one of them, which no disrespect to you is your right, then you need to leave and let me help him."

Spinelli during their bickering had sat on the coffee table and rested his face in the palm of his hands. He was trying to gather his thoughts and understandings from Maxie's confessions and Winifred's betrayal and what he himself was going to do about his life.

"Spinelli?" Maxie looked at him.

He didn't answer and Winifred walked over to him, softer in her tone of voice, "Look at you. Whatever you know it's driving you into the ground."

"So your solution is to send me to some hospital like shadybrooke?" He looked at her like she made no sense.

"Well-no. But if I get called up to the stand like I know I will. I'm going to say that while you are the best agent I know for this, you have a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and are not able to think clearly and objectively on this anymore."

Spinelli looked away as if that wasn't satisfying enough, there's a difference in recommending him and saying he should be the one to do it. "If you're going to end it. Do it."

"I don't want to, but..."

"You brought it up!" He stood up in a flash and felt a sting of pain, "I'm not gonna be strung along forcing something to work that doesn't, but just know that if you decide to end us right now then you are leaving me free to do whatever I want."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time!"

"Don't retell the story to make you the only victim! Like it didn't happen to me too!"

"Stop it!" Bridget Sanders yelled from the doorway. "You," she walked in pointing at Spinelli, "Need to be resting and you," she stopped beside Winifred, "Need to leave. You two aren't even supposed to be talking to each other."

"I didn't know he was going to be here."

"Well you should have left," Bridget said and then waited for Winifred to say something, but neither she nor Spinelli did, "Look, you two are pissed at each other and I didn't make things better. I only told you Winifred that I slept with him because..."

"Because," Spinelli interrupted, "When you're away from the people you love and you know it's the end for you, you regret every lie you told."

"Yeah, it wasn't meant to hurt you."

"I know!" Winifred looked at her, "I know it meant nothing. It was two years ago and frankly I don't care," she looked at Spinelli, "I mean I pushed you away," she glanced at Bridget, "and you lost Ryan so it all makes sense, but..." She looked at Spinelli, "It's becoming a reoccurring pattern with you, one lie after another. I have no idea now when you're telling the truth."

"I know you've lost your faith in me, but don't give up on us," he stepped closer to her and touched her shoulders, hoping it would comfort her. "You know what I was thinking in the car wreck? When I was bleeding? When those guys pulled me out and pointed a gun at my face?"

"I don't know Spinelli," she looked away, tears building up in her eyes as she imagined it, "I don't know why we're talking about this."

"I was thinking about how stupid I was," he cupped her cheek and brought her attention to him, "I had everything I could ever want here and I left it to find trouble. I...I love you."

And for some reason Maxie thought that perhaps his close encounter with death had made him realize his feelings about her, not strengthened his feelings for Winifred. The entire moment was nauseating. She walked into the kitchen and leaned over the drawer that secretly had the pregnancy test in it; Robin's words haunting her.

Winifred closed her eyes, "I love you too, but I can't," she opened her eyes, "You lied to me and I can tell that you'll do it again if you're not already doing it now." She pulled away and then looked at Maxie, "I'll call your assistants to schedule whatever we need to" and like that she walked away.

"I'll see you in the car," Bridget told her and Winifred left in the elevator. When she did, Bridget turned to Spinelli and smiled. God bless Damian Spinelli.

"I should probably get going, but," she walked over to him, "I...I never formally thanked you."

"You would have done the same for me," he glanced away to the corner Maxie had been standing in and when he didn't see her there, to say it didn't affect him was a lie, "and you did..." He looked back at Bridget with a smile, "You bandaged me up. So we're even."

"I know it's just that, being back here, it just makes me so grateful to have you in my life and to know you would come for me even with a bullet hole in you."

"Bridget, when I got that call I had to at least try."

"And I'm so happy you did," she gave him a hug. The tears just flowed from her eyes as if she felt safe for the first time since being rescued.

"It's going to be ok," Spinelli gently touched her back. She sobbed even louder and hugged him even tighter. "Shh," he said calmly and she finally eased up. She pulled away from him, her eyes, red and puffy. "Bridget," he raised his thumb and wiped away the hurt. Even she had a special place in his heart and seeing such a sight made his heart ache.

"Anyway I just wanted to thank you, um have you heard from Jason and Sam?"

"Yeah, they got out safely and they're going to help me see the end of this."

"I do to. Those son of bitches that we work for left me for dead and if there is someone on the inside, I want dibs on that trader."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"I was supposed to have what you and Winifred are having now and those bastards sent my Ryan to a place to die. I want to see whoever was apart of that die just like you want _him_ dead for what he took from you. Don't deny me that right. It's the only thing I have left."

Spinelli took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, "Where are you staying at?"

"A hotel room next to Winifred until the trial."

Spinelli quickly looked up, "You've been called to testify? Of course you would be."

"Damian," she stepped close to him, "You are as good as they come. I'm going to do everything I can to get you off free."

Spinelli nodded, "That means a lot."

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you saved me. You saved me from those men, who did horrible, unspeakable things to me."

"I'm gonna make each and everyone of those men pay."

"I know you will."

"For Ryan."

"For the rest who aren't standing here with me and you."

Spinelli grew as somber as she did in that moment. It all seemed like a long time coming, here at the very end of their journey. Everything they had worked towards that they had suffered for was finally reaching a point.

"Are there guards for you?"

"I don't need anyone to protect me."

"I have a witness in my favor, one who is going to tell the FBI just what she thinks of them, you need protection and I don't trust anyone Winifred's father puts on you." Spinelli reached into his pocket, "I want you to call Johnny Zacchara."

"Johnny?" Maxie walked out of the kitchen, "What does Johnny have to do with this?"

"I assume a mobster friend?" Bridget winked.

Spinelli looked at Maxie, explaining, "He owes me a favor for the trouble I alleviated from him this morning." He then looked back at Bridget, "Yes a mobster contact, tell him to meet you at the hotel. Have dinner in the hotel with Winifred and tell him to be at the bar waiting. Then he can walk by and you are his long lost friend from school."

"But I'm not."

"I don't want it to look obvious that I've put guards on you. Winifred will throw a fit if he just shows up and it looks planned. So you two are long lost friends. Make up some story together. Tell him do it your way or I'll get those cocaine charges re-instated on him."

"Alright, are you done?"

"No, don't be on your own ever. You are either with Winifred, Johnny or guards, understand?"

"Yes. Now for you, you need to sit down, sleep and get some rest. Don't over do it. Take your pills and where are you staying?"

"I'm going back to Port Charles in a few hours to look over the stuff Jason and Sam found."

"And whose going to take care of you?"

"I don't need to be taken care of. I'm fine."

"Yeah right," she laughed, "Why don't you stay with...I'm sorry what's your name I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Maxie Jones," Maxie warmly smiled, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bridget Sanders," she shook her hand, knowing she had heard that name before. "Anyway," she dropped the handshake, "Spinelli why don't you stay with Maxie?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Your not," Maxie smiled, loving the idea.

"See! I have to go, but take care of yourself. You're not superman just because you survived a car twirling 7 times in the air and crashing."

"I'm really quite fine."

"No your not," she looked at Maxie, "Take care of him. He should be at the stage where he can remove his bandages, but if something goes wrong just call me. I'm sure Spinelli forgot to mention, but I'm a doctor so I know this stuff. Don't be afraid to call me or I guess Johnny...what's his name? Zucchini?"

"Zacchara."

"Zucchini."

"Za-cchar-a," Spinelli pronounced until he realized she knew what it was. "Haha. Go on get out of here. I'll see you in a week."

"Likewise," she left the apartment and Spinelli took a deep breath.

"Exhausted yet?"

Spinelli laughed, "Yeah." He slid his hands into his pockets and slowly walked forward, "I hurt you, just now didn't I?"

"No," she rolled her eyes and he knew he did.

"Maxie, I don't know what else to say except that if I've done something, I'm genuinely sorry."

"It's okay."

"Don't look at me like that, it's not. I've hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do so I'm just going to go."

"No."

"Are you really okay with me staying here because I don't have to."

"You don't have to ask."

"I do because I'm involved in very serious business," he pointed to the patch above his eye, the cut on his hand and then unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the bandage around his waist.

"Did you really have to unbutton your shirt for that?"

"No, but I knew you'd appreciate it. I mean what woman wouldn't?"

"You are so much more cocky than I remember."

"I'm sorry, it was just the Jackal trying to be funny, but I'm being really selfish actually," he started to re-button his shirt and she walked up to him stopping him, "I think you get to be selfish." She looked down at the buttons and began re-buttoning the shirt, "What you do is dangerous and as much as I hate seeing you like this I'd much rather have you here than worry about you out there."

"What did I say the first time I saw you again?" She stood there, pretending not to remember.

"Maximista," he took her hand, gently, and they walked to the couch. "Look at me," he asked her and she reluctantly looked up at him. "Don't worry about me," he told her once more, "Worry about what me being here is going to do to your career."

"Well that's easy, sell more magazines," she said with a straight face and he did a double take before laughing out loud with her.

It came so easy with her, the laugh, the smile, the feeling of happiness in one simple moment. His fingers filled the gaps in between hers and before he knew it there hands were swinging back and forth. There was always something _here_.

"Um, when I came here you seemed flustered."

"Oh," she looked at the kitchen, "Just checking the fridge to see if I needed to go grocery shopping."

"And do you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have to go back to work now?"

"No, Jax gave me the rest of the day off and tomorrow and I don't work the weekends."

"Well what if I..." He started to yawn, "Um go shopping with you and come back and make us dinner."

"Spinelli," she giggled, "You have one useable hand and can barely walk."

"Yes, but I need to pay you back for you kind help."

"I have a better idea, how about I comeback with groceries and we make dinner together."

"Well..." He yawned, not wanting to let her go out on her own, "Sorry. Gosh.'

"Spinelli you're tired."

"I'm fine."

"Spinelli..."

"Okay, okay."

"Come on," she motioned for him to stand up, "I'll walk you to my bed."

"Oooh la la," he said as he put his arm around her.

"Shut up," she playfully touched his chest.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry!"

He started laughing and she immediately became offended, "Spinelli! You can walk yourself up there. You're not even limping anymore! Spinelli!"

"Uh...Oh come on! I'm glad to know you'd help and old man like me," he looked at the top of the stairs, "But I see the Bad Blonde One has resurfaced."

"Has not!" She stepped in front of him, "I think the lazy Mr. Jackal has."

"On the contrary! The jackal is not lazy!" Spinelli stepped aside her and slowly walked up the stairs.

"Okay Spinelli you can stop now."

"No I can do it."

With every step though he grew weaker and out of breath and eventually became light headed. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought.

"Maxie..." He uttered and she responded back playful, "What happened to the jackal isn't lazy?"

"Well he..." He suddenly grabbed the railing and she hurried to his side, "Spinelli?"

"See this is why I need you," he smiled feverishly, "To pick me up when I fall."

They finished walking up the stairs and into her bedroom. He lied down on the bed and tried to get comfortable.

"You want me to take off your jacket?"

"No this is fine," he snuggled with a pillow.

"Okay, well I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he closed his eyes and soon looked sound asleep.

She walked to the doorway when he suddenly called for her.

"Maxie..." He turned over and opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful ok?"

"Always."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will."

She left knowing if she was going to win back Damian Spinelli that now was perhaps her only chance, but little did she know that Spinelli in his deep sleep was already dreaming about spending the rest of his life with her.

* * *

Next Chapter

Later that night – Spixie bond while listening to U2 – Think of the movie Brothers when Jake Gyllenhall and Natalie Portman are talking and U2's bad is playing in the background. It'll be a nice moment for these two and revealing and teasing. Review! Happy New Years!


	22. All I want is you

Author's Note: Mentions of U2 songs in here. Please pray for Gabrielle Giffords tonight and the families of the victims for shooting in Tucson, AZ. I live in Tucson and we are very much a devastated community right now. I myself am quite upset. It's a senseless tragedy. Please keep your thoughts with them. Enjoy, review, don't know when I'll be able to update, but I won't if I don't get more reviews. Thanks!

Chapter 22

"All I want is...you"

Spinelli woke up in a hot sweat from the voice of Jerry Jacks. It scared him breathless. He coughed until he recognized his surroundings.

"Get it together Jackal," he shook his head and then noticed the time on the nightstand.

The clock read eleven-thirty. How could she let him sleep so long unless? Unless she never made it back from her errands.

"Maxie?" He darted out the door and looked over the railing of the staircase.

"Yes?" Maxie took off her glasses and looked up at him from her desk, she had on an old Campbell's heart support t-shirt and plaid red Joe Boxer boxer shorts.

"Oh," he began to smile, "Sorry to disturb you, I was worried something had happened to you."

"Nothing did," Maxie put on her glasses and returned to the work at her desk, "Why don't you take a shower. There's some fresh towels on the bed next to some clothes I bought for you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well what else were you going to where all weekend? Put your clothes in the hamper, I'll wash them in the morning."

"Uh ok," he stared down at her, she was acting very peculiar to him. "Are you okay?"

"Spinelli go take that shower."

"Yes Maximista," he left and twenty-five minutes later he walked out in a white Hanes t-shirt and white boxers. He leaned over the railing and saw she was still working, well not for long he thought.

He walked downstairs, "Doesn't anyone ever tell you, you work too much?"

"I left early, work has to get done some how."

"Isn't that what assistants are for?"

"One of my assistants is scared of me and the other acts like she's above it all to do the work I ask her to do."

"Sounds like they need to be fired," Spinelli looked at her as he stepped off the last step.

"That would be a nightmare, they'll learn, Lulu and I did...actually," Maxie thought to herself, "Lulu didn't learn anything. She just slowed me down."

"Well you still became the famous Maxie Jones," Spinelli stopped in front of her desk, planting his elbow on it and his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Yes, but," she looked up at him and became instantly amused.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," she put the pen down and took off her glasses, "How was that shower?"

"Definitely what the Jackal needed."

"Did I get your sizes right?"

"Oh yes," he walked around the desk and crossed his arms, modeling what she bought for him.

"I see," she leaned back in her chair with this grin that had a naughty thought behind it.

"While Johnny Zacchara is a perfect 42 regular, I'm a perfect model for..." He looked down at the tag hanging below his waist, "Hanes."

She giggled, "Come here. Let me cut that." She pulled out scissors and he stepped closer.

"Should I be nervous?"

"I don't know, should you?" She teased the scissors closer and closer to the tag and then eventually cut it. "Turn around," she reached for the tag at the back of his shirt.

"Thanks again," he said just before she snipped it.

"It was fun."

"I bet," he grunted.

She put the scissors on her desk, "Done."

He turned around, "Now can I be in your magazine?"

"Aw Spinelli," she quickly rose from her chair and became dizzy.

"Woah," he caught her, "You okay?"

"Uh yeah," she touched his arm, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"It's my fault, you're probably starving. I slept through dinner."

She laughed, "It's okay, I had toast."

"Toast?" He did a double take, "Who has toast for dinner? What is this? Come on," he turned his back to her and held her hand into the kitchen, "Let me make you something."

"It's midnight!"

He flipped the kitchen light and it didn't turn on.

"Oh I've been meaning to get that fix," Maxie looked at the blown out bulb, "I knew there was something I forgot to get when I was out."

"I'll fix it for you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in the meantime we're going to need some candles."

"Oh and those I have," she walked back to her desk and grabbed a bag beside.

"Do you have matches?"

"Oh um..."

"It's alright, I've got a lighter, let me run up and get it."

"Okay," she walked back over to the doorway of the kitchen with a pack of red candles ready to be used.

"Here we go," he lit two candles on her table.

"Sorry about this Spin, I know you wanted to make me something brilliant but."

"Oh I'm going to make you something brilliant, it is the jackal, light or no light, you will be satisfied." He lit two other candles by the stove and then one by the sink and the fridge. "That should do it. Now, what are you in the mood for?"

"Breakfast."

He shook his head in playful disappointment, "You and breakfast."

"It was the toast."

"Zee Toast, well," Spinelli walked over to the fridge, "knowing you," he opened the freezer, "you've got frozen waffles and ah ha."

"That's what you're going to make me? Frozen waffles? Spinelli that's just putting it in the _toaster_ and adding syrup."

"And you will enjoy it none the less," he laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Do you have any tea?"

"Again midnight."

"Again, tomorrow is Friday and I believe you said you don't work so," he walked over to her and smirked, "Live a little." He kissed her cheek and then turned around wondering why he just did that. He cringed, but didn't let on. He put four waffles in the toaster and then began working on the tea.

"If you don't mind," Maxie looked up at him, "I just have one last thing to finish up and then..."

"Oh yeah, go ahead."

When she came back he had prepared a pretty sweet atmosphere. He lit more candles and turned on the radio that was playing U2's The Sweetest Thing and he had made a face out of the waffles. A small glass in the center of the table had three pink roses that he cut from the bouquet of flowers she brought home earlier.

"I got a little over board," he stood there, happy it was so dark so she couldn't see him blush in response to her bittersweet reaction.

"No, it's really sweet," she found a few tears developing in her eyes. He used to do stuff like this for her all the time, oh how much she underappreciated him back then.

"You're crying? Maxie I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something nice for you and..."

"I just, I just realize how much I missed you. I mean really missed you."

"I can't remember the last time I did this for someone, you know? Just wanting to show someone how much they mean to me, I haven't wanted to do that in a while. Thank you, thank you for sticking up for me today."

"Spinelli," she slowly walked over to him, "I meant everything that I said today. I'm here for you."

"I know."

"And I don't know if this is the right time to bring it up, but I want you to know that I didn't mean for it to happen. It was really the last thing I expected to happen and I don't know how else to tell you this, but..." She glanced at the drawer, I think I might..."

"I know," he interrupted.

"You do?"

Spinelli nodded, he leaned his back against the kitchen counter, "I wish I could say I didn't think about you at all while I was away, but I did and not just once or twice, but...I don't know what I'm feeling for you." He shrugged his shoulders, "And I think what you're trying to tell me is you don't know either."

"Well yeah, but..."

"I guess I'm just wondering if maybe we can figure that out this week?"

"Yeah I'd like that because you and Win..."

"Shh," he softly interrupted, "I don't want to talk about her. All I want to do is be here with you."

Spinelli wrapped his arms around her lower waist, "I know we don't have long till I go to trial, but..."

"We'll make the most of it."

When the waffles were done and their tea was half drank, Spinelli and Maxie stared at each other from across the room listening to one U2 song after another. The silence was a kind of peace he hadn't found in a while.

"_And to continue our U2 marathon, here is extended version of Bad."_

"Spinelli?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, if you don't want to answer you to don't have to, but earlier when you two were arguing about Bridget and..."

"The miscarriage?" Spinelli broke eye contact with her, the first time all night.

"You don't have to tell me, I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business."

"No it's alright, I just haven't talked about it in so long."

"If it's too painful..."

"It happened, Maxie. Can't take it back, can't do it over or differently," he yawned and then sipped his tea.

"You're tired still, you don't have to tell me now."

"I'm not tired, I'm actually really awake, um, I'll tell you, but don't ever make me tell you again."

"Okay."

Spinelli looked away, trying to decide where to start and when he picked an event he looked up at Maxie, "She was shot in front of me." Spinelli looked down at his hands that he flashed back to having blood on them. "I remember asking Jason what it was like having Sam shot in his arms and he told me it was single handedly the worst moment of his entire life because someone better than him paid for his actions." Spinelli looked up at Maxie, "I too thought that was the worst moment of my life." Spinelli took a deep breath, "See I had been missing for two months and by then they had stopped looking for me, I was assumed dead like the three agents before me, but she didn't give up. I don't know how she found me, but she did. She grabbed our friends that were agents and came for me." Spinelli shook his head, the memory slowly agitating him. He pulled his chair in closer to the table and wrapped his hands around the mug, "The stink of it was he shot her because of the work I did for Jason. I guess I had spoiled one too many plots for him back then and so it was just business – It was a pleasure Mr. Jackal - He pointed to her abdomen and...bang. Game over." Spinelli sniffled, "I used to keep telling myself if I hadn't been delirious or blacked out, if I just accepted that what I was seeing was really her and not a dream, I might have freed myself sooner and she wouldn't have lost so much blood...so...much...of it." He closed his eyes and could see the huge puddle expanding from her while he was tied up in a chair, staring helplessly.

"Why...why didn't you believe it was her?"

Spinelli snapped out it, "Uh what?"

"Why did you think she was a dream?"

"They broke me to a very dark place, so dark that I decided I didn't want to live any more."

"Spinelli," she looked at him like he couldn't do that again, give up.

"I know, I know. Dr. Winter's, you know at GH? She's been helping me recover the memories I've repressed that I've blocked out of my mind."

She was beginning to think it was a mistake to ask him to explain it all, just the thought...just imagining it gave her goose bumps.

"When I did realize what was going on, by the time I got to her...it was only a mere five or ten minutes later, but the damage was done, I just didn't know how much."

"Did she tell you?"

Spinelli shook his head, "No. The doctor did when we were back in D.C., she had the surgery there when she was stable. He said it like it was nothing, 'she lost the baby – I'm sorry – I wish there was more we could do, but the bullet – I don't know if she'll be able to have any more children' I stopped listening really after those first four words." He stopped for a moment, staring off into the distance as his mind replayed the moment. He felt the shock, the wonder and the devastation again and all at once like when it happened three years ago. Sometime after, not too long after, he spoke again. This time his voice was heavier, the emotions returning. "I was a father for four months, but only lived it from the time it took me to walk from there to her room." Spinelli clenched his jaw, remembering just what he did in that two minutes and thirty-six seconds it took him to get to the door, "That's...that's not a long time to..." He briefly closed his eyes, which ignited tears and then he glanced away so his face was out of the candlelight. The darkness covered his face, protecting him from revealing absolute vulnerability, but it failed to mute his choked back sobs. She could hear the struggle, the fight to keep strong yet the desire to be free of it and such is what made her know she needed to be right beside him. She stood up from the chair and walked over to him. She ran her hand through his hair and he crumbled.

"Dream a lifetime," he admitted, finally. He had drifted imagining what their child would have been like and not just facial and physical features, but memories. He thought up a list of firsts...first birthday, first walk, first words, first day of school, first crush, first everything. He leaned into Maxie letting it out, letting the realization when he reached the door that he would never get to experience any of it with that child. The moment was gone, done and maybe at one point would be forgotten.

"Spinelli," she frowned, a small sorrow whine in her voice for him. It made her question just how he would react to the possibility of them having a baby. Would he be overjoyed? Would he be scared? Would he be distraught at barely over this loss?

"I didn't think I wanted to be one, but now it's all I want sometimes."

"And you will."

"I won't and I shouldn't, I'm the last person that should be around kids."

"Hey," she forced him to look at her, "That's not true. You are the best person I know and you want to know why?"

He was speechless to be honest. He didn't know what he would offer a child now. It was almost the same feelings Jason once expressed to him when he discovered Jake was his son. Danger that's what he could offer, a life of unexpected twists and turns and enemies from his past and trouble for his or her future. Some life.

"I was wrong Maxie, you and I..."

"Stop," she put her finger over his mouth. She pulled him up from the chair, "Come here." She blew out all the candles and then walked passed the radio and turned up the song that was begging to play, another U2 hit _All I want is you._

"Maxie this isn't going to solve anything," he said as she dragged him out of the kitchen. He had it in his mind they were going to her bedroom and were about to have sad pity sex. Instead they stopped a mere ten feet from the kitchen, in between her living room and her office. It was the only open space she had and she wanted to use it to dance like they did in the restaurant before he left.

"What..."

"Shh," she put his hand on her hip and then his other. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around her heck, "I am really sorry what happened to you."

"Max," he looked away.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He looked back at her and she said simply, "Pushing me away."

_All the promises we break _  
_From the cradle to the grave _  
_When all I want is you_

He stared back at her, quiet because she was right. She cupped his cheek, rubbing it tenderly, "You are the most gentle, most understanding, most loving man I know. I knew from the moment I watched you cradle Emma that you would make a really great dad."

"Thank you, but..."

"I'm not done yet," she interrupted him, "You are so smart and thoughtful and encouraging. You help people. You care for them. Spinelli any kid would be lucky to have you because you would teach them how to be all those things that you are."

"And those are wonderful qualities, but..."

"But what? Don't do that. Don't cut yourself short because your past came back to haunt you. Don't deny yourself something so wonderful because of something so horrible that happened to you. Don't write off your future because you're scared about this trial. Don't give us a try because your life is dangerous. Don't. Okay?" She kissed his neck and then his cheek and then his lips. "I don't care about what you do, I never have."

"You say that now because I haven't cost you anything."

"You can tell me that she loved you, but she was selfish because she should have known that if she couldn't have all of you that having part of you to raise every day and remind her of how great you were was the next best thing."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Spinelli smiled, almost proud of her, "Look at you. Talking about babies like you want one."

"I just know that you gave her an amazing gift and she threw it away. Spinelli, you are not responsible for what happened to her. She knew the risks and she took them and she shouldn't have."

"But she did."

"And that's on her. Not you and I hate to see you beat yourself over it."

"Then I'll let it go."

"Good."

_But all the promises we make _  
_From the cradle to the grave _  
_When all I want is you_

"But it's not to say something similar won't happen to you and you can stand here in front of me and tell me you wouldn't blame me."

"Because I won't."

"You will. You will turn on me and everything we have right here, what makes us so marvelous will slowly fade away and all I'll have left will be memories including one of me walking out that door."

"Never," she stopped and touched both his cheeks, "I let you go once. I won't let you go again."

"Are you fighting for me?"

"Yeah, I am," she ever so slowly kissed him. She felt a rush of excitement within her. Her tongue collided with his, creating an intoxicating sensation that she couldn't get enough of.

She pulled away, "Spinelli?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her, still catching his breath.

"Are you healed?"

"Am I healed?"

"Can you handle vigorous physical exercise?"

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, "Depends, you mean this kind of physical exercise?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her against a wall. Her touch was electrifying. He pinned her hands against the wall and engulfed another kiss. He fiercely leaned away and she pulled him back in for another kiss. Their tongues suffocated their breathing and they both broke away to breath. He kissed her neck, sucking her like a leech. Her hands grabbed onto his shirt and motioned to take it off. He raised his hands and the second it was on the floor, he leaned her against the wall, just inches from her face.

"Spin, are you going to die if we have sex?"

"I'm going to die if we don't," he kissed her with a huge grin on his face and then swept her off her feet.

"Spinelli you're going to hurt yourself, put me back down."

"No," he carried her upstairs they spent the next hour deepening their love with hot passionate sex.

_You say you want _  
_Your love to work out right _  
_To last with me through the night_

* * *

Next Chapter

Breakfast in bed.

Jason and Liz come visit Spinelli and Maxie?

Spixie go sight seeing and grow closer.


End file.
